


The Prince and His Boy

by orphan_account



Series: The Prince and His Boy [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, It's about sexual slavery, M/M, Sex, kings - Freeform, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free has been captured for a while now, but he doesn't mind it so much. Not with Prince Michael doting over him at least. What would their fathers say? Michael fucking a slave, and Gavin fucking his captor? At least it's just sex....or is it? Oh, how will they ever keep it a secret?? Fear not, dear reader, this fic will tell you how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why are you so fucking nice?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chapter fic. It is also a work in progress. I'm about three chapters ahead of what I'm posting. I decided to post it now rather than wait, because maybe it will kick my ass into gear. Enjoy...if you want.

Gavin stretched and let out a yawn, his arms flopping back down onto the red silk cover of the giant fluffy bed he was currently nuzzled into. He loved days like these, the good days. He would get ambushed as soon as the royal supper was over and taken back to Prince Michael's chambers for a quick fuck. If he felt generous Michael would allow him to sleep in the chambers instead of sending him back to the slave quarters where he had only a thin pallet to toss restlessly upon. The first time the Prince approached him, he had been sent back to his quarters immediately after Michael had finished. He wasn't even allowed to clean himself up. 

 

He had spotted Gavin working in the kitchens one day when he was chastising a slave for burning the bread. It was known in the kingdom that the Prince was interested in both beautiful maids and the occasional lad. When the he sauntered up to Gavin, his disdainful expression showing hints of interest in the worker, and commanded Gavin to his chambers, Gavin had an idea of what was about to happen. He didn't mind that much, at least in got him out of work. Michael was extremely handsome. However, Gavin didn't want to just be some common slut who worshiped the Prince's dick, but if he didn't obey orders, he knew he would meet the wrong end of a whip. He gritted his teeth and did as he was told, begrudgingly returning to his kitchen duties the next morning.

 

This happened a few times after, each time resulting in the same outcome.That was before Michael had taken the journey of rags. The journey of rags being the quest each member of nobility was required to take. They were banished from the castle for a month and forced to live by their own means among the peasants, and the only possessions allowed were the clothes on their back. Some came back with a new found respect, others with even more disgust for those they ruled. Prior to the journey, Michael had been quite pompous and impulsive. He demanded his wishes be seen to as quickly as possible. He was the most spoiled of the heirs, and most of the servants received verbal lashes daily from his foul tongue. 

 

After the journey, however, Michael came back a changed man. This change was immediately apparent when a slave brought a tray of steaming tea to welcome him home, and the tripped, sending the scalding liquid all over the Prince's clothing. Every worker in the room froze and held their breath as Prince Michael cursed quietly. He then reached out a hand to the servant, helping him off of the floor and sending him away without even chiding him. The shock was palpable throughout the room. He dismissed the rest of them with a wave of his hand, but stopped Gavin. Gavin stiffened and waited patiently for his orders.

 

"Gavin, that is your name correct?" Michael asked.

"Yes My Lord," Gavin bowed his head, taking deep breaths through his nose.

"Gavin, I offer my sincerest of apologies for my behavior. I would like very much for you to forgive me. I now know the error of my ways."

"I-" Gavin was shocked, Prince's didn't have to apologize to slaves, especially not slaves acquired from rival kingdoms. "I accept your apology My Lord."

"Thank you, I do wish to have a conversation with you sometime if you don't mind. You intrigue me quite a bit," Michael's face pinked and he let out a half smile.

"Yes My Lord," Gavin bowed and Michael walked away. They did have a conversation eventually, Michael came to the kitchens one day to speak with Gavin, and he was actually really charming with his new perspective. They continued on this route for a while. Gavin would be getting ready to serve the royal dinner, and Michael would walk in and chat with him secretively. They would giggle at the ridiculous tasks they both had to endure and traded stories. Gavin almost considered him a friend. On one particularly rough day for Michael, he snapped on the servants. It wasn't as brutal as before and there was no physical violence, but Michael was definitely angry, so he came to the kitchens to speak with Gavin. He probably only intended for them to have a soothing conversation before the meal, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he hesitated and searched Gavin's eyes. He pushed Gavin against the wall and connected their lips with crushing force. He broke apart harshly.

 

"I am not forcing you, but I would enjoy an evening with you," Michael whispered into Gavin's ear and shoved away, retreating into the dining hall. Gavin was shaking. He really had become very attracted to Michael in the past few months. Gavin handed down his duties to another slave and began the quiet walk to Michael's chambers. That was how the nights spent sleeping in a royal chamber started. Michael would have a bad day, and Gavin would meet him that evening. On those good days, like the one Gavin was having today, Michael would allow him to stay the night and wake up in the Prince's bed instead of his pallet in the slave quarters. There were the occasional days when staying in luxury just wasn't practical though, and Gavin would take his walk of shame.

 

Gavin jolted upright in the bed when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Shit, he really had overslept. He looked wildly around for a place to hide. Michael's chamber was very open. It was a stone room with a bath in the corner opposite from Gavin, a bookshelf on the left wall, and a wardrobe next to the bath. There was a small table with four chairs to the right. It was very plain as Prince chambers come, but Gavin had always liked the openness of it. Until now. 

 

He heard the guards outside acknowledge the person walking in. Gavin squeaked and darted underneath the bed. He was just skinny enough to worm himself into a semi-concealed area. It was slightly dusty under hear, and he fought the urge to sneeze. He watched as two leather shoe clad feet entered the doorway. This must have been Ray, the Servant Master of Michael's wing. The rumor surrounding him was that he and the Prince may actually be friends. Apparently the Prince didn't require him to stand on ceremony, but that could all just be castle gossip. 

 

"Kerry!" Ray called out, his voice echoing through the halls, "I do believe you have work in the Prince's chamber!" Kerry was obviously Michael's primary servant. He did the bath starting and laundry and general tidying and waiting. Speaking of laundry. Gavin was suddenly very aware of his nakedness. His tunic was still lying in a heap under the lux sheets of the bed. Panic rose in his throat. Kerry would see the tunic as soon as he began fixing the bed. Michael would never have something so itchy and poorly made as Gavin's slave attire.

 

Another set of feet, these clad in sandals rather than the nice shoes of a Servant Master. At least the chamber servants got shoes and comfortable tunics, common slaves like Gavin didn't get that privilege. Kerry greeted Ray happily and began rustling through the wardrobe, presumably selecting clothes for whatever Michael was to do next.

"Ray do you-" Kerry began.

"MASTER Ray, Kerry, you know that we have to stand on ceremony when the guards are outside," Ray chided. Gavin really didn't like most Servant Masters, they usually acted like they were so much better than the other servants they held power over, but at the end of the day they too were just imprisoned humans kissing the asses of nobility.

"Fine, MASTER Ray, do you know where the Prince is? I need to know when to start his bath and what clothing to lay out for him."

"He is out at the stables riding with Lady Tuggey. He should be back in the castle after that to oversee peasantries, I'm sure he'll love that," Ray's voice was laced with sarcasm. Peasantries were the King's way of making those outside the castle feel important. Once a week, peasants could line up in the common court and present their problems to the King and Prince/whichever member of nobility was called to be present. It was known for its vast number of people complaining about everything over and over. Especially things that couldn't be changed. "After that it will most likely be dinner time. Lord Tuggey, his wife, and their daughter will be at dinner as guests, so he needs to dress accordingly."

"It's a good thing he's getting to ride this morning. He would surely be in an ill temper if he didn't."

"I'm not so sure this is just a pleasure ride."

"Oh really?" Kerry's interest piqued. "What makes you think that?" 

"Well," Ray lowered his voice, "Word is Lord Tuggey is trying to propose a marriage contract between his daughter and the Prince."

"No...is he aware of his daughter's attractions?"

"I'm sure he is, but he can't bear the thought of her not producing heirs. You know their tiny bit of power won't survive if she doesn't."

"Is he aware of Micha-I mean the Prince's attractions?"

"I would assume so, Michael-I mean the Prince, isn't exactly so quiet about his lovers. I think Lord Tuggey is trying to appeal to Michael's father by pulling the heir card. With both the Prince and Lady Tuggey being only children, he figures they should make it work."

"Is he one of the unenlightened who think their attractions should be forbidden?"

"No, in fact, I think he rather likes the young maiden Lady Tuggey is associating with, even if she has no true nobility."

"It's a good thing they're friends." Kerry finished laying out clothes.

"Yes, it is." Gavin was interested in this conversation. Chamber servant gossip was always so much better than common slave gossip. Ray and Kerry seemed to know more about the Prince than all of the kitchen slaves put together. Gavin was honestly jealous of them. It must be nice to not sleep on hard ground, get decent clothing, and hear all the latest news. Chamber servants did get abused as well of course, and they were often punished harsher than other servants because of their proximity to nobility, but it didn't happen as often. Kerry was rustling the bed sheets now.

 

Gavin felt his heart in his throat. This was it, he was going to get lashes and stone yard duty. He had never had lashes before, but he'd seen enough public whippings to know that it wasn't something pleasant in the slightest. He heard Kerry's shuffling cease.

 

"Ra-Master-Ray, what is this?" He asked quietly. Gavin knew he was holding up his tunic in all of its stained beige glory.

"It looks like a common slaves attire, what's this doing in here?" There was a pause in which Gavin swore he had seventy heart attacks. "I'll ask the Prince about it when he returns, maybe he's been sneaking a peasant in to bed by dressing him as a slave."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kerry chuckled. Gavin heard Ray shush him.

"You just finish in here, Lady Tuggey will be staying in the Prince's wing, third room, so you should begin preparing her accommodations. I'll get the maids to help." Ray left the room and Kerry finished the bed. He looked around the room once more and then exited as well. 

 

Gavin let out a breath he had been holding and wriggled out from under the bed. He was panicking. Ray had taken his tunic which meant that Gavin now had to find something to clothe himself in. There was nothing in the damn practically empty room, so he crossed to the wardrobe. He located an older and more haggard looking tunic, it must have been something Michael had worn riding multiple times, and slipped it over his head. It hit at his mid calves, about as long as his other tunic, but the material was silky and made his skin feel smooth, unlike the irritating material of the other. This was also much too big for him, but it would have to do. 

 

In the beginning of their little tryst, Michael had shown him a secret passage from his chamber to the common area. It was a way for Gavin to sneak in and out without passing guards or chamber servants. He ran his hands along the wall next to the bookshelf and pushed. It gave away easily to a narrow and unlit path. Gavin stepped in. The stone in here was colder on his bare feet than that of Michael's chamber. It smelled earthy in here, and Gavin was bathed in the kind of dark your eyes never adjust to. He held out a hand and let it glide against the wall so he wouldn't accidentally run into it. The passage was thankfully fairly short, and Gavin soon came to the end. He pushed carefully and the wall opened to reveal the small area behind a statue of the old King in the common area. 

 

Gavin hurried to the stairs that would take him down into the servant quarters. The stairs were poorly lit and the room he entered was damp and smelled of humans cramped together. Luckily only the dying were allowed to stay in their quarters during the work day, so nobody was in the group bedroom when Gavin entered. He had gotten lucky, if you could call it that, and received a pallet in a corner. This gave him slightly more privacy at night, and a nook in which to store his belongings. Said belongings consisted of a small flask, a thin belt, and an extra itchy tunic. He pulled it on over Michael's and then started for the kitchens. He was slightly worried that he may be late for lunch duty, which would be cause for lashes. Gavin sped up his pace.

 

The kitchen was the most depression laden section of the whole castle in Gavin's opinion. All of the slaves were either really old or really young. It was a monotonous pattern everyday. If something were done different it meant someone would be punished. Gavin worked over the fire, sweat leaking out of his pores. It was as if every drop took a little bit of his will to live. That would explain why so many of the older slaves looked like the walking dead. A younger girl named Barbara wasn't yet conditioned to be a boring drone like the other kitchen slaves. Sometimes they would say hi to each other and share an agonized look of boredom, but socializing during work hours was prohibited.

 

It really was torturous for a kitchen slave to be placed in front of such rich and delectable foods, but then be told not to touch any of it and fed gruel for their meal. When Gavin was first captured, he had been used to the lavish meals of soldiers. He and Dan had dined in the castle many times in his old kingdom, and when he first came here he had refused to eat the gritty gray stuff that tasted of nothing and had the consistency of paste. The other slaves had just laughed at him when he asked what else there was. After a few days without food he had become weak and dejected. He finally ate the stuff and gave in. The day he subjected himself to a meal of peasants was the most defeated he had ever felt. He still hated the stuff. Their break was short, but at least they could speak.

 

"Where were you this morning?" Barbara asked through a mouthful of her own gruel. She grimaced as she swallowed. She owed debts to the family and had been captured to work.

"I was out on an errand," Gavin replied nonchalantly. Barbara just nodded; she knew when to drop a conversation.

"You know you have serving duty tonight?"

"Fucking Hell," Gavin sighed. Nobody wanted serving duty. It meant staying in the kitchens later and doting on the nobles at the table.

"I know, I'm hoping that I'll be transferred to cleaning slaves soon. I've been very well behaved and helpful. I'm so sick of the kitchen."

"You want to clean this place? You won't be a chamber servant, so the benefits won't be any better," Gavin raised his eyebrow.

"I don't really, but it's better than working in this tomb, at least the maids have gossip. I'd actually like to work in the stables, but that isn't a possibility."

"Ew."

"It's an easy job," Barbara shrugged.

"I want to be free."

"You are free, Gavin Free," she giggled. Gavin rolled his eyes playfully. His last name was a running joke among the other slaves. 

Later that evening when diner had finally cooked, Barbara left and Gavin stayed behind for serving duty. He sighed and picked up a tray of meats. It was so tempting to just take a piece, but he knew that if he did he'd be spending a few days in the stone yard. He heard the kitchen Master recalling the nights meal to the table.He really hated Servant Masters, especially the one in control of him. The drink servers went first. These were usually the younger of the staff. Then came the dish servers. Gavin walked out in the line and waited for his command. The King sat at the head of the table. He was a short man with a permanent scowl fixed upon his face. In contrast, Michael sat to his left looking like a God in human clothing. Lady Tuggey was next to him and her parents after that. The Queen was to the right of the King. She was a strict looking woman, and her hair was piled atop her head. She smiled with all the falseness she could muster. Other rich guys and their accessory wives sat around the table. They were various soldiers and aristocrats. 

 

Michael and Lindsay seemed wrapped up in their own world, giggling at each other and paying no mind to the stuffy elders surrounding them. Michael glanced up from Lindsay to make eye contact with Gavin. He nudged her subtly.

"I want your meat, server," Michael smirked slightly and Gavin felt a blush creeping up his neck and schooled his features into indifference. Lindsay was biting her lip to keep a smile off of her face. Had he told her about them? He walked over to Michael and began filling his plate. "That will suffice," Michael dismissed him with a wave. He spent the rest of the night serving the pompous and fake rulers surrounding the table. He heard obviously false tales from the soldiers, and boring political chatter from the King. Michael and Lindsay looked bored out of their skulls by the time the diner was finally over.

 

Gavin was exhausted by the time he had finished with the cleaning. He wanted nothing more than to curl up on Michael's bed of clouds and be wrapped in a sea of silky sheets. He was walking half asleep when he slammed his face into a wall of flesh. Crap.

"I'm so sorry-I-I-"

"It's fine," Michael's soothing voice said as he caught and steadied Gavin, "if you aren't too busy, I would very much appreciate your services in my chamber."

"Two nights in a row?" Gavin raised his eyebrow skeptically, their little thing usually only happen once, maybe twice a moon. 

"What can I say, I enjoy your company," Michael smirked at him.

"You enjoy my cock," Gavin's eyes widened. He didn't mean to say those words out-loud, "I'm so sorry, My Lord!" Gavin panicked. Michael was chuckling.

"Yeah, I suppose I enjoy that too. Do you wish to come?" Gavin was immensely conflicted. It was as if Michael's bed was calling for him, but he was so exhausted, and Michael wasn't exactly known for his sweet and relaxed love-making.

"I suppose so, yes, but I'm absolutely exhausted. My day has been full of panic, so if I'm not as........good....as usual, that is why," Gavin bowed his head.

"Fantastic, come on," Michael led him into the room with the statue and opened the passage. It was barely big enough for the two of them. "So, Ray brought me your tunic when I returned from riding. I presume you overslept?" Michael's voice was disembodied in the darkness, and it bounced off the walls with an eerie resonance.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Just call me Michael."

"Really?" Gavin was shocked, it was one thing not to stand on ceremony with the servant that had been your helper for so long, but a common slave?

"Of course, if you can touch my dick surely you can use my fucking name." Gavin chuckled a bit at that. "Why did you leave naked?"

"They came in before I could get dressed and leave, so I hid under the bed until they went away." 

Michael's laugh reverberated around the passage. It was a really beautiful thing. They reached the end of the passage and Michel put a hand on Gavin's chest, he was still letting out giggles. "I'm going to go out first and check for people, you stay in here until I tell you to come out."

"Okay," Gavin watched Michael ease open the wall. The orange glow of his candle-lit chamber casting weird shadows.

"Hi, Ray," Michael said, stepping out of the wall.

"Hi, Michael," Ray returned.

"Where's Kerry?"

"I don't know, what am I, his keeper?" 

"Uh, yeah actually, that's exactly what you are," Michael chuckled.

"What do you need oh Crown Prince Michael Vincent Jones, most benevolent of masters?" Gavin heard the smile in Ray's voice. The friendly satire between the two sparked jealousy in Gavin's chest.

"Ask him to start another bath, the dinner was stressful and my ride this morning left me sore." 

"Aye, aye, cap'n," Gavin heard Ray leave.

"Just stay in there until Kerry finishes the bath," Michael said in a soft voice only Gavin could hear. He heard two people return. The sloshing of a bucket told him that not only had Kerry been anticipating this, but he'd already warmed some water.

"You take so many fucking baths, Michael, I swear you're a permanent prune," Kerry dumped the water into the sunken bath in the corner. 

"Gotta stay fresh, Kerry, you know that." Gavin heard more footsteps and assumed these were other chamber servants bringing in their own buckets. 

"Do you want fragrance or soap, My Lord?" Kerry asked, the return of ceremony confirmed Gavin's idea about other servants.

"Yes, the one that soothes skin."

"Yes, My Lord." More sloshing and splashing happened until finally all of the extra shadows were gone and only Ray, Kerry, and Michael remained in the room.

"So Lady Tuggey?" Ray prompted.

"Not my type, obviously. She's like my best friend second to you, but I don't want to marry her, or have children."

"And peasantries?"

"Don't even get me fucking started. So many 'the weather is dry boo-hoo' I don't control the fucking weather. Fucking dumbasses. Bring me problems I can fix."

"I'm assuming your day was long?" Kerry said. Gavin rolled his eyes. Yeah, Michael's day was long, how about Gavin's.

"Yeah, but I've had worse. Anyway, I'm about to strip naked, so shoo."

"As apposed to stripping clothed?" Ray retorted.

"Oh ha ha, smart ass."

"One last thing, whose tunic was that? The suspense is killing me." 

"None of your business, Ray," there was a long pause and then Ray sighed, and Gavin heard the two leave the room. "You can come out now, Gavin."

Gavin walked into the chamber. The bath in the corner sat waiting and Gavin rocked on his heels awkwardly. "So...?" 

"Strip," Michael commanded as he began undressing himself. Gavin obeyed, removing his tunic and exposing Michael's. "Where did you get that?"

"I took it this morning, I'm sorry," Gavin grew nervous. Stealing was punishable by death, especially stealing from royalty.

"It's alright, just put it with my clothes," Michael had a pile on the floor where Kerry would retrieve the discarded clothing in the morning. Gavin could still feel the sleepiness settling into his bones. If Michael didn't bang him soon, he might fall asleep mid-sex. "Now, I know your day was stressful, and I've felt the clothes you wear, and I've bedded you multiple times, so I'm familiar with your hygiene. Have you ever had a bath as apposed to just a rinse?"

"Of course, I was a soldier. I had them all the time. Now I get a cold bucket of water to dump over my head." Was his smell that repulsive? 

"Sorry about that, anyway, even a soldier doesn't get it as good as a Prince. Go step into the water, I'll be right there in a moment." Gavin's eyes widened. A bath? Oh Gods, of all the luxuries he's given up on ever having again, a bath was the one he was most reluctant to let go. He moved quickly to the tub and stuck a toe in. It was orgasmic. The water was warm and smelled like lilacs and spices. Michael was at the door telling the guards to stop anybody coming in. Gavin thought it was funny that Michael chose to talk to the guards AFTER he was naked. 

Gavin sank his whole body down into the heat. He moaned aloud, each of his muscles being wrapped in bliss. Michael chuckled from across the room. "Don't get your jizz all over, Kerry doesn't like cleaning it up," Gavin smiled through half-lidded eyes at Michael who was walking towards him, totally naked and totally hot.

"I cannot describe the pleasure I'm feeling right now," Gavin sighed.

"My competition is a hot bath?"

"'S no competition," Gavin sank down further until only his nose and eyes were above the water.

"I'm hurt, budge up a bit so I can get in," Gavin moved so Michael could climb in and pull Gavin into his lap, "that you can say such a thing." Michael's hand slid down Gavin's stomach, wrapping around his cock. It twitched a bit and Gavin turned his head to nuzzle Michael's shoulder. "Aren't I good to you?"

"Yes, very good," Gavin hummed as Michael began stroking him lazily.

"You know, I could probably get you transferred to chambers, if you wanted it," Michael kissed the back of his neck.

"I would love that," Michael's lazy stroking stopped and Gavin whined. "I don't love that though."

"Hush, we'll get to that part, for now I'm going to make you smell like a glittering fairy princess," Michael grabbed the bottle of amber liquid sitting next to the tub. He poured some onto his hands and began rubbing it into Gavin's shoulders. Gavin moaned quietly. The liquid smelled like Cinnamon and roses. It warmed his skin as Michael's strong fingers worked across his body.

"Why are you doing this?" Gavin asked softly, unused to any kind treatment.

"I find you intriguing, and I think the best way to get you to like me is to pamper you a bit."

"'S working," Gavin's hips stuttered when Michael's hands began working at his abdomen.

"So tell me about you, why you're here, and why such a pretty face works in the damn kitchens."

"Well, I'm a prisoner of war, so if I'm allowed in the chambers I might murder all of you in your sleep," Gavin closed his eyes and leaned back into Michael.

"When were you captured? I can't believe I've never asked you these questions."

"Probably a year ago, when you fought our tiny kingdom over land. You won obviously, most of my men were sent back to live in the new rule, but since I was leading, I was sent here."

"You were a military leader? I call bullshit."

"Looks can be deceiving, asshole. I used to have some muscle before I was forced to only eat one bowl of gruel a day."

"I'm sorry. I should feed you something sometime."

"Promises promises," Gavin was humming softly now, the human version of purring. All his muscles were lax and Michael's hands were doing magical things to his legs.

"Did you ever become acquainted with Duke Ramsey?"

"Of course, he and Griffon were like my best friends aside from Dan, Dan was smart and avoided capture, but I was never the best at uh.....thinking smart things." Michael laughed at that.

"They are coming to the castle tomorrow to discuss an alliance."

"Man, I miss them."

"I could arrange for you to see them."

"Really?" Gavin turned to look at Michael. His face had a small smile on it.

"Really. Isn't the Duchess-"

"Griffon, she hates being called a duchess," Gavin interrupted.

"Griffon, isn't she a healer?"

"She studied it, yes," Gavin nodded, "she used to say I was the reason she did since I can injure myself with a leaf. Michael laughed, and Gavin could feel his abdominal muscles moving. Michael rubbed some of the good smelling liquid into Gavin's hair and then nudged him under water. He rinsed it out and pulled Gavin back up. The water was lukewarm by now.

"I have a meeting with Lord Tuggey tomorrow morning, but I would enjoy it if you would stay in my chambers and talk to me when I'm finished," Michael pulled them both out of the water and wrapped Gavin in a towel. He dried himself as well. 

"I have kitchen duties," Gavin said apologetically.

"No problem, I'll provide an excuse," Michael motioned to the bed and Gavin climbed into the fabric made of heaven.

"I would love to skip duties," Gavin was past shocked at this point. He's lost the ability to feel surprised. If the wardrobe suddenly came alive and began singing he would find it normal.

"Good," Michael climbed into the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around his middle.

"Do you need me to-" Gavin gestured in the vague direction of Michael's groin.

"No, I just need a cuddle buddy. I know you're tired. Just sleep Gavin," Michael kissed the top of his head and then began the pleasurable work of almost suffocating Gavin with his warm body. Gavin was asleep before he could even question Michael's kindness.


	2. Is this real life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heart feedback! All of it! Also, I can't get the fucking indents to do right, so sorry about formatting, I'm working on it. Enjoy...you know, if you want to.

The next morning was even better than the last. Gavin woke in the wrappings of luxury smelling like cinnamon and roses. His skin was soft to the touch instead of irritated by his scratchy tunic. He was naked again, but he usually was naked whenever he found himself in this room. He didn't open his eyes, instead letting his other senses revel in the comfort. He stretched his back and rolled over onto his side. The place next to him was cold, so Michael had obviously been long gone. Gavin was worried for a second about his kitchen duties, had Michael really taken care of them? He stretched his arm out to grab Michael's pillow so he could nuzzle up close to it, but his hand met something stiff and crinkly. He opened his eyes and scanned the piece of parchment.

 

Gavin,  
Sorry I could not wake with you. My day started early. I have told your Master that you are doing a special task for me today, so your work schedule is cleared. When Ray and Kerry come in, I give you permission to tell them why you're there and to show them this note. I will return soon. I hope you are well.  
-Michael

 

Gavin smiled at the note, his eyes looking it over and over. This was the happiest he had felt in a long time. Sometimes he wondered if giving his body to someone who used to be a cruel person in order to sleep in their bed was low down and horrid of him, but then he remembered days like these. He genuinely liked Michael and enjoyed his company. He liked his laugh and his smile and last night was the sweetest and most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for him. So, he wasn't bedding Michael just for a shot at a good night's sleep; he was bedding him because he kinda sorta maybe loved Michael just a bit. Even thought it would never happen, it was nice to have this much.

 

"Who are you and do I need to call in the guards," Ray's harsh voice called from the doorway. Gavin recognized it as his "Master" voice. Gavin's eyes jerked up from the note to him.

"I'm Gavin, sir, I have a note from Micha-the Prince and I'm supposed to be here," Gavin held up the note. Ray took the note and read over it.

"You're the guy he's fucking?" Ray tossed the note back to Gavin.

"Uh, yeah," Gavin blushed. He was hyper aware of his nakedness again.

"I feel sorry for you," Ray chuckled and leaned against the bed post.

"Why? I think Mi-the Prince is great," Gavin was slightly offended that Ray was insulting the guy he just kinda said he might sorta love maybe.

"You don't have to stand on ceremony around me, I'm assuming he doesn't make you do it around him. Wait, does he? Does he make you play like you're his exotic sex slave who submits to his every wish? Kinky," Ray grinned.

"NO," Gavin was blushing scarlet now, that scenario danced behind his eyelids each time he blinked. Damn it, Ray. "He allows me to speak freely, but why do you feel sorry for me?"

"The Crown Prince isn't exactly gentle, and being his servant and all, I've seen the uh, "little prince" a couple of times, and its not exactly little. You, however, look like you're made from nothing but bones. Plus, Michael's a real ass-hat sometimes," Ray smirked.

"How dare you insult his royal highness!" Kerry's sarcasm washed over the room as he stepped through the doorway, "who are you talking t-oh, hi strange naked man in Michael's bed," Kerry waved at Gavin. Gavin waved back sheepishly.

"Kerry this is Gavin, Michael's boy toy, Gavin this is Kerry, the maid," Ray gestured between them.

"I'm not a maid you Spanish fuck," Kerry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not Spanish you fucking maid," Ray retorted. Gavin laughed at the exchange and they both smiled at him. "So since you're staying here, Kerry won't make the bed because I really don't want to see the rest of your skinny ass."

"Noted," Gavin said. He didn't hate Ray, which was weird.

"So, Ray," Kerry said, opening the wardrobe, "schedule? I have to pick out the fashion disaster's clothes. I swear, out of all my jobs, this is the most ridiculous, and I have some ridiculous jobs."

"I know, he has his meeting with Lord Tuggey this morning where he will kindly decline the marriage proposal, then he is coming back here for a round of the do with skinny over here," Ray pointed at Gavin, "then he has lunch with his father and Duke Ramsey," Gavin's ears perked up at that, he wondered if he would be able to see Geoff like Michael had said, "after that he will see away the Tuggeys and finally prepare for dinner."

"Is he riding at any point today?" Kerry asked while he was shuffling through the clothes.

"Nope, too busy. I have to go make sure Lindsay is being taken care of," Ray waved goodbye and left. Kerry began busying himself with cleaning and sorting clothes. An awkward silence fell over the room, and Gavin was staring holes into the bed spread in an attempt to memorize its every fiber.

"So, you're Michael's lover?" Kerry asked, breaking the silence and trying to sound casual though his voice was burning with curiosity. Chamber servants loved their gossip.

"Yeah, I-I guess, I mean I'm not really sure what you would call it. I mean I don't believe he thinks of me in a romantic sense. It's more of a.......sexual thing," Gavin was uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Is he any good?" Kerry was looking at Gavin now, abandoning his duties for the time being.

"Why do you want to know?" Gavin blushed.

"Because, I have a very dull life; so I try to live vicariously through others," Kerry urged him on.

"Yeah, he's absolutely fantastic and-"

"You're not just saying that because he's the Prince are you?" Kerry raised his eyebrow.

"No, he's really-Oh, hi Michael!" Gavin tried to resist the urge to squeal when Michael walked through the door.

"Hey Gavvers, Kerry, what are you pestering him about?"

"Your sex life," Kerry turned back to the wardrobe and quickly picked out the rest of the garments. 

"It's amazing, thanks for asking," Michael rolled his eyes, "I'm seriously beginning to think you and Ray are a bunch of old women the way you gossip." Kerry stuck his tongue out and gathered the laundry from the foot of the bed.

"What do I do with Gavin's stuff?" Kerry asked, holding up the coarse tunic. Gavin opened his mouth to speak but Michael cut him off.

"Throw it away." Kerry nodded at the command.

"But-" Gavin protested, and Michael shushed him. Kerry gave a salute, a wink and then left. "My clothes," Gavin was irritated now, that was his last tunic.

"Are uncomfortable and make your skin feel like it's made of sandpaper. I spoke with my father and told him I had my eye set on a particular slave of interest. He proposed two options." Michael paused.

"Well, tell me you donut," Gavin pushed him to go on.

"You could be appointed to stable slave, because I ride so much he thought it might be a good idea to place you there so I may watch you and be in contact," Gavin's excitement grew, stable slave was the easiest thing, it wasn't always glamorous, but it wasn't difficult work, "or um," Michael looked down at his hands while crimson spread across his cheeks, "this one is just him talking, but he, uh, suggested that maybe you could.....never mind, it's stupid." Michael looked back up; his face was a brilliant shade of red.

"What Michael, tell me, it can't be that bad," Gavin was vibrating inside of himself now. This was quite possibly the best day of his life in captivity.

"He suggested that maybe, and this isn't me telling you to or anything, he has one and my mother has one, but they hate each other, um, that maybe you would makeagoodpleasureservant," Michael rushed his words together and flinched.

"Huh?" Gavin tried to comprehend.

"A pleasure servant," Michael looked back at his hands, "I'm sorry, it was stupid, forget I said anything." Gavin took a moment to process the shock. Pleasure servants were very common among nobility, in fact, now that he thought about it, he had seen the King and Queen's pleasure servants at the dinner table. They sat next to them on a fluffy pillow. Pleasure servants were considered both sacred and filthy depending on the kingdom. Even the king of his old home had one. Dan had considered buying one, but forgot about it when he met a sweet young girl. Being a pleasure servant involved lots of pampering and an easy lifestyle, and you just had to spread your legs any time it was asked of you. Some people shared their pleasure servants, but Michael never seemed like the type to share anything.

"Gavin," Michael's voice sounded worried and Gavin realized he hadn't spoken in a while.

"Yes," Gavin made his decision.

"What?" The shock in Michael's voice was pronounced.

"Yes, I'll be your pleasure servant, but I don't want to be shared and I don't want to be shown off like a prize," Gavin met Michael's gaze. Michael nodded and sat down on the bed next to Gavin. Gavin was surprised Michael had let him make requests.

"Okay, so um, I guess I'll tell my father. He'll be happy. He's been pestering me to get a pleasure slave for a while now to 'teach me how to control a servant.'"

"What do I do?" Gavin asked; the awkward in the air was palpable.

"Just sit there and look pretty, shouldn't be hard for you," Michael smiled, "I'll have Kerry bring your new clothes and get Ray to explain the rules to you. If at any point you don't want to do this, just tell me, okay?" Michael locked eyes with Gavin and searched for any sign of reluctance.

"Okay," Gavin smiled, this was good. Michael started to rise. "Are you leaving?" 

"I have lunch with Duke Ramsey, by the way, I'll arrange for them to visit you while I'm seeing away the Tuggeys."

"Michael?" Gavin said hesitantly.

"Yes, Gavin?"

"Thank you, for everything," he smiled up at Michael. Michael smiled back and leaned in slowly to capture his lips in a sweet chaste kiss. Michael's lips were always so smooth and warm. 

"No need to thank me, now, you can do whatever you want, so long as you stay in my chamber. You can't wander the halls both because you're naked and because nobody knows you're supposed to be here," Michael pecked his lips one last time and quickly changed his clothes before he left. Gavin was in awe. He now had nice clothes, this bed every night, and Michael. How could this get any better? His answer came about an hour later when Kara, a servant who worked many areas, brought in a platter filled with pastries, fruits, and meats. 

"The Prince says to eat all of it or there will be a punishment," Kara bowed and left the tray on the table. She exited without another word. It was weird being treated like that, and at first, Gavin wondered why she had bowed, but then he remembered that pleasure slaves were to be treated like an extension of their masters. Gavin wrapped the bed sheets around him and made his was to the table. He was practically drooling at the sight. The first mouthful he took was of a pastry filled with some sort of cream. It was sweet and moist and made Gavin let out an embarrassingly loud moan. He found when most of the platter had been devoured, but some was still left, that he could not eat any more. Michael had said there would be punishment though, so Gavin continued to eat. He wondered what sort of punishment would be given for not eating all of his food. A slap on the wrist?

 

He was shaken awake by a pair of hands later on that day. He snorted and looked around at his surroundings. He was still sitting in the chair, bedsheets wrapped around his middle, but the sun was at the other end of the castle by now, so the room was dim. His neck felt stiff and sore. He looked up to see Kerry shaking him gently, a grin on his face.

"Wakey wakey, sleeping glutton."

"What time is it?" Gavin muttered groggily.

"Little past noon. I'd say you've been asleep for an hour or two. I brought your new clothes. They feel like bunny fur just in case you were wondering. I guess technically you're my higher up now, but it doesn't seem like you're the type of person to care much about titles and stuff. Anyway, you need to get dressed because the Duke, his wife, and his daughter are coming to see you shortly. I have no idea why, but whatever, I just follow orders." Gavin sat up straighter and looked over to the pile of fabric that lay on the bed. 

"Thanks, do I need to do anything else?" Gavin started to get up and head for the clothes, keeping one hand tightly fisted in the bedsheets around his waist.

"Nope, just wait around until they get here. I've gotta take this platter back, nice job finishing it by the way, you look better already," Kerry picked up the platter from the table and walked away. It finally clicked in Gavin's brain why he'd been given so much food and forced to eat. He didn't look like a pleasure slave. The poor food he'd been given as a common slave had made him skinny and weak looking. Michael was trying to get him to gain some weight and look less like a slave and more like an exotic pet.

 

He picked up the fabric and ran it through his fingers, it really did feel like bunny fur. It was even more comfortable than Michael's old tunic and rather sexy as well. It was a sheer gray top that came to his mid thigh and white pants that stopped at mid calf. Some soft leather sandals were next to the outfit. Gavin wasn't one for shoes inside the chamber, so he left those off. The last item laid out for him was a thin leather chord bracelet. This was the pleasure slave's marker. Some masters put collars on their servants, but others just did simple things like this. Gavin couldn't decide whether he was disappointed at the lack of collar or not.

 

Gavin fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist and wiggled anxiously in his chair. His clothes were comfortable, but they meant something. He wasn't entirely sure Geoff and Griffon would think of him the same with them on. He hoped they did. When he heard the footsteps in the hall, he sat up straighter and tried to look as unafraid as possible. Excitement was rising in his chest and splitting his face in half with a grin. He heard the footsteps coming closer. He really should thank whoever decided to make the halls out of stone, so you could hear people walking from inside. He heard someone take a deep breath and knock.

"Come in," Gavin was bouncing up and down. Geoff Ramsey, the beautiful bastard, peeked his head around the corner of the door, his expression anxious. "Geoffrey!" Gavin squeaked and pounced from his chair to slam into Geoff, enveloping him into a tight hug.

"Whoa, Gavin, easy dude," Geoff chuckled, "I missed you too." 

"Hi Griffon, hi Millie," Gavin waved at the two of them and took turns hugging them as well. Millie was holding Griffon's hand and smiling, one of her front teeth missing. She had grown so much, and the reality of the time Gavin had been gone started to set in. His smile faltered, but he recovered quickly and welcomed them inside.

"He doesn't care much for decor does he?" Griffon nodded at the empty walls.

"Nah, not really, so how have you guys been? What have I missed? Did Dan get married to that girl? Is Dan still a soldier? OH, is Egg okay? What about you guys, is Griffon a healer yet? How-"

"Slow the fuck down, I can't answer fifty questions at once," Geoff grinned, "We're good, won a few battles, lost a few battles, same old same old. Dan is still a soldier and is engaged right now, he misses you. Egg is purrfectly happy at our house," Griffon rolled her eyes and Millie giggled. Griffon took over the speaking.

"I am a healer, I help other accident prone idiots now," Griffon smiled at Gavin and wrapped her arms around him, "but you'll always be my favorite patient."

"Awh, thanks," Gavin gestured for them to sit at the table, "wanna get more comfortable?" Geoff nodded and sat down, pulling Millie into his lap even though she protested that she could have her own chair. She probably could, but Geoff looked about ready to cry if he didn't hold on to something he loved, so Millie sulked quietly. Griffon sat down as well and a thoughtful quiet blanketed the room.

"So you're a......servant now," Geoff looked down at the table and Gavin sighed.

"Yeah, it was terrible at first, but as of the past few days it hasn't been so bad," Gavin picked at his sheer top, suddenly feeling very exposed and under-dressed.

"We could message the Sovereign you know, if you're being forced to.....do anything. You know that's illegal even for a King," Geoff gave him a stern gaze.

"I know, but Michael hasn't done wrong, in fact he's one of the reasons I haven't totally perished," Gavin felt uncomfortable. What was it called when a person in captivity became sympathetic to their captor? What if Gavin had that?

"You need to come home, Gavin, everyone misses you, and we all know that the only reason you were taken was because of bad luck. You don't deserve this," Griffon was looking at him sadly. He imagined it was the look a mother would give her child while it led a destructive lifestyle. Her look hurt Gavin, but he couldn't just leave. Prisoners of war didn't just receive their freedom back. 

"I-I'll try, I promise," Gavin touched Griffon's hand and nodded at Geoff. He would try, but he wasn't so sure what would happen to him if he did. 

They discussed more things like the harvests and the recent ruling forbidding slavery in their kingdom. That had been a bumpy road, and still was, but people seemed to be happier for the most part. They caught up and Gavin learned all about everything he's missed. By the time they left and told him they loved him, Gavin was ready to curl into a ball and sob over all of the conflicting emotions inside of him. Gavin wasn't a crier though. He could never bring himself to do it even if he felt like it. So, Gavin just sat on the edge of the bed and felt sorry for himself. 

 

Kerry walked in a little while later with a bucket in hand. "I'm starting a bath. You have to be clean and presentable for dinner tonight," he signaled for the processional of servants that slowly filled up the tub. When it was filled and Kerry had brought him the same cinnamon and roses stuff from last night, Gavin took off his revealing clothes and sank down into the water. It wasn't quite as nice without Michael's fingers rubbing all over his body, but it was still pretty fantastic. He was splashing childishly in the tub and chuckling to himself when he, once again, heard footsteps. These were the clicking of boots, which meant Michael was back. Michael was back! Gavin climbed out of the tub quickly, water dripping off of him, and wrapped his arms around Michael as soon as he entered.

"Gavin, you fuck, you're all wet," Michael groaned.

"Sorry," Gavin backed up. He would have been flushing under Michael's approving gaze if the water hadn't heated him up already.

"It's fine, I'm not apposed to naked Gavin's throwing themselves at me every time I walk into a room, but I do need to get ready, so......later." Later, Gavin had an idea of what that later meant, and he gulped. He was excited and terrified all at once.

"Do I wear the clothes I had on today?" Gavin asked while Michael stripped out of his clothes and into a much more dinner appropriate ensemble. Kerry had given Gavin two different outfits today, each with duplicates.

"The sheer shirt and white pants are for dinners and special occasions, the light green tunic is for wandering the castle or riding or whatever-the-fuck-else, and you're actually supposed to be naked anytime you're in chambers. I wouldn't hold you to that, but I'm worried my father or someone who is a staunch ceremony complier would walk in, see you dressed, and then bad things would happen," Michael ran his fingers through his curls and turned to smile apologetically at Gavin.

"Oh....okay," Gavin put the soft clothes on and tried not to dwell too much on his new orders. He supposed Ray should get used to seeing Gavin's skinny ass then. 

"We should be going," Michael wrapped is arms around Gavin's middle and pressed their lips together. Gavin opened up and allowed him to explore his mouth. Their kisses never stayed sweet for very long, and soon Michael was gripping Gavin's ass with a bruising hold and crowding him into the wall. Gavin sighed into the kiss and Michael nipped at his lip as he pulled away. "Really, we should leave now."

"I'm not stopping us," Gavin chuckled. Michael pressed their lips together once more and then broke away.

"Right, so pleasure slaves walk behind and to the right of their masters. Your head should be bowed slightly and you shouldn't look anyone of nobility in the eyes except me. This is just a respect thing. I think it's bullshit, but-"

"Your father wants a perfect rule enforcing Prince, I get it," and Gavin did get it, to an extent. His father had wanted a perfect military leader. He would roll over in his grave if he saw Gavin now. In a skimpy outfit doing the bidding of a Prince and actually slightly enjoying it. 

"Thanks," Michael led him out of the room. It was the first time he had walked the chamber halls without sneaking around. Some of the chamber servants they passed gave him meaningful looks, some good, some hateful. "Did you eat all the food I sent you this morning?"

"Yes, My Lord, it was amazing, thank you." Gavin figured ceremony was back on so long as they were outside of the chamber. It seemed like it had been a long time since he had been out of the same four walls.

"Good, you need to gain some weight and strength. The shit they feed the common slaves ought to be illegal. When, or I guess if, I'm King that will be one of the first things I fix." They walked in silence for the rest of the way. 

Gavin had always thought castles were impractical. There were too many halls and rooms that were never used. It took a few minutes to walk from Michael's room to the common area and then into the dining hall. Dining halls were stupid too. The castle hardly ever held more than fifteen people who were allowed to sit at the table, but the huge wooden thing took up so much space.

Three soldiers were sitting on the left of the table, and they laughed at a joke one had apparently told. The queen and king entered from the opposite side of the hall, their pleasure slaves following them in turn. They took the head of the table, and Michael led Gavin to the right. He sat down next to his father and nodded for Gavin to sit on the plush, blue cushion that lay on the floor next to Michael's feet. It wasn't dignified at all, but at least he wasn't serving the meal, right? Geoff and Griffon came in, no slaves behind them. Gavin knew they didn't really agree with slavery, and their love life wasn't exactly dry, so neither of them needed one. He had figured that detail out while he lived with them.

 

Geoff sighed when he spotted Gavin. He and Griffon sat on the right as well, so Gavin was between Geoff and Michael. The soldiers and king were having an animate discussion about politics. The queen looked dead on her feet, a stark contrast to her husband. Michael turned to Geoff, a bored expression on his face.

"You can expect a lot of this tonight," Michael nodded towards the conversation. Geoff's eyes narrowed at Michael. He glanced down at Gavin who was shaking his head and giving Geoff a meaningful look.

"How exciting," he deadpanned. The slave Master came out of the kitchens and announced the food. A roasted ham, potatoes, carrots, bread, strawberries, and wine. It was a small meal for the royal family, but a feast for a slave. Gavin wondered about the small meal tonight. They usually had much grander feasts. The servers came out in a line, and Gavin's attention faded away. This was really boring, and his knees were starting to hurt from kneeling even with the cushion, but he didn't want to get in trouble for moving. 

 

He glanced up at the server currently filling Michael's plate. It was Barbara, and she was looking at him with a look of horror. He shot her a pleading glance, but she moved on the next plate before she could catch it. The servers finished their jobs, and the people at the table began to eat. After a while of forks scraping and idle conversation, Gavin's head drooped and he leaned against Michael's thigh. He felt like his brain was melting out of his ears, and Griffon looked the same. Michael nudged at Gavin and he looked up to see a large strawberry between Michael's fingers. He opened his mouth and Michael pushed the fruit in. It was weird to be fed by someone else, but Gavin was extremely hungry. Little bits of food kept appearing in front of his face, and each bite was fantastic. When the ham touched his tongue, he almost moaned. His eyes rolled back into his head and he chewed slowly. Michael chuckled from above him.

"Michael," he jumped at the sound of that name being called,"how are you enjoying your new slave? I know you've never had a personal slave. That one you specifically chose," his father gestured to Gavin.

"Um, it's great, sir," Michael stopped feeding Gavin to talk to his father. Gavin sighed; he was bored again. 

"Good, good, a boy needs a slave, teaches him how to treat people. Teaches him how to implement discipline. Have you needed to discipline him yet?" All eyes, especially the fiery ones of Geoff Ramsey, were on Michael now.

"No sir, he is very cooperative," Michael's voice was small, but his face betrayed no emotion. 

"Ah, that's a shame, it's so much fun to punish. If Sylvia here," his father gestured to the young woman kneeling at his feet. Her eyes looked as dead as the queen's, "even so much as steps a toe out of line, well, you know how it goes, or you will," the King chuckled to himself.

"I think we'll be going to bed now, it's been a long day," Geoff spoke gruffly from beside Gavin. He shoved his chair back and took Griffon's hand, leaving the table with a tight jaw.

"Do sleep well," the Queen called in a dazed voice. It was the first sentence Gavin had heard her utter. Griffon gave a curt not and they left quickly, whispering in what seemed to be angry tones. Gavin sighed, and the King smiled once more at Michael and then re-engaged the soldiers in small-talk. Michael excused them and held out his hand for Gavin. Gavin took it and wobbled slightly when he got up. His legs were numb from kneeling for so long. He was glad Michael decided to leave. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take before he fell asleep.

"He is a terrible person," Michael whispered reverently.

"Your father?" Gavin looked questioningly at him.

"Yes, I swear I'm nothing like him. You know I would never hurt you for 'fun,'" Michael's face contorted with disgust as he spit the word and he turned to face Gavin, "right?"

"Of course," Gavin leaned against him, "I'm your boy, Michael," Michael smiled and Gavin kissed his shoulder. 

He truly believed that.


	3. Like a Virgin (but we both know that's a lie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm okay at smut. Okay? Yes, okay. I heart feedback! On tumblr or here. Good or bad. Enjoy...you know...if you want.

They passed the guards who gave them a curt nod. A few steps later and they were crossing the threshold of Michael's room. Gavin's heart stuttered into his throat as he remembered Michael's promise of 'later.' They had had sex before, but it was always just fuck and sleep. They would take the quickest way from point A to point orgasm. It was easy and required less finesse. He wasn't sure what Michael expected of him now that his actual job was to bang the Prince whenever it was asked.

"Um," Michael pulled him to the bed and sat him down on the edge. He began pacing back and forth in front of Gavin, a look of concentration on his face. "Okay, so, I don't want to force you to do anything. Ever. This is an odd thing for a....Master....to ask of his pleasure slave, but I need you to come up with a safe-word. You won't need it tonight, because I won't do anything intense, but it would be nice to have one just in case," Michael stopped his pacing and looked at Gavin. Gavin nodded his understanding, relief washing through him at the news of nothing intense happening tonight. He just wasn't ready for that yet. "Alright, and I want you to always be open with me, if I hurt you, tell me, if you need something, tell me, got it?" Gavin nodded again. Michael stopped his pacing and the stress he held on his shoulders melted away. He slinked over to Gavin and was pressed between his legs in only a few strides. Gavin tentatively grabbed the bottom of Michael's top and pulled. Michael got the idea and took it off along with the pants he wore underneath.

 

Gavin's clothes were gone instantly, they were designed to be easy to remove. He was a little more than turned on by the way Michael's eyes trailed across his exposed body, devouring every detail with a fire behind his eyes. Micheal leaned in to place a sweet kiss on Gavin's mouth. The sweetness didn't last long, and soon it was tongue and lips and teeth battling against each other. Michael's hands were warm and running along Gavin's side with a soft touch, a contrast to the vicious battle between their mouths. He started to lean over Gavin, pushing him back into the lush mattress and breaking the kiss to suck a mark onto his neck. Gavin felt teeth gnawing at the flesh and sucking harshly, there would be a blossoming bruise there tomorrow, a giant 'Michael was here' painted against his skin via mouth. Gavin groaned quietly at the thought.

 

Michael traced his hands down Gavin's abdomen, still suckling his neck, this time in a different spot. His hands paused right above Gavin's cock which was begging for attention. Gavin whined a bit and pushed his hips up, but Michael just gripped them and held him still. Gavin could feel the smirk against his collar bone. Fucking prick.

 

"Micha-oh, sorry, didn't know you were, uh, in the middle of something," Ray's voice came from the door. Gavin felt the embarrassment course through him, but Michael simply rose from his current hickey to speak.

"Yeah, knock first would you? Also, bring the oil, I forgot to send Kerry for it earlier today."

"Okay, don't have too much fun while I'm gone," Ray left the room and Michael resumed his assault on Gavin's neck. Gavin was filled with chagrin.

"Michael?" Gavin said questioningly, "what the actual fuck?" Michael paused his work.

"Ray's seen me naked loads of times and walked in on me fucking people before, plus, you're my pleasure slave, you need to be used to this kind of stuff." Gavin raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing to fret over, you're gorgeous anyways, I bet Ray's gonna go pleasure himself to what he just saw," Michael chuckled.

"Are you-is Ray-have you and he-"

"No, Ray doesn't lie with men, but I suspect he doesn't lie much with women either," Michael chuckled.

"Oh," Gavin still felt awkward, but he was pinned under Michael and the steady ministrations he was making on Gavin's nipple kept his boner alive and well. Ray walked in again, a hand over his face. Michael didn't look up this time.

"Here," he tossed the bottle of clear liquid onto the bed and scurried out of the room. Gavin let out a displeased grunt when Michael detached his mouth.

"Michaaaaeeel," he whined, making grabby hands.

"Want my cock, Gavin?"

"Yes, Michael, please," Gavin reached for his own cock, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Nuh-uh, no touching yourself, in fact, let's make that a rule, no touching yourself ever, unless I say otherwise," He smirked at Gavin's groan of frustration. Michael reached for the bottle and poured some of the oil onto Gavin's stomach where it pooled. He swiped his fingers through it and began to tease around Gavin's entrance. Gavin tried to stay still, but the anticipation was building up inside of him and coursing through his blood stream. He felt Michael's first digit push in. A barely there pressure that antagonized him. He needed more, and he needed it now.

"Please, Michael," Gavin squeaked.

"Please what?"

"Please hurry up and fuck me," he tried to find friction somewhere, but since he was on his back and Michael was between his legs, there was nothing but air, and air gives shitty hand-jobs. Michael mercifully added a second finger and began scissoring Gavin open, the oil making each slide easy. He added one more finger for good measure and then removed all of them at once. Gavin whined at the emptiness and Michael shushed him. He ran his hand across Gavin's stomach again, coating it with oil and then slicking up his own hard member. He started slowly sinking into Gavin with easy thrusts. Gavin wrapped his legs loosely around Michael's middle and urged him on.

 

Michael bottomed out with a curse and began slowly thrusting his hips. It was easy and just this side of torture. Each thrust nudged softly at Gavin's prostate, creating a miniature explosion in his brain. It was just enough to keep him on the edge, but not to take him over.

 

"You feel so good, Gav," Michael muffled into Gavin's neck as he sped up his thrusts. These caused Gavin to move up the mattress with each one. He put his hands above his head to keep from hitting it, "I fucking love pounding into you and making you come undone. It is probably my favorite thing in the world. Ever." Gavin moaned when Michael gave a particularly brutal thrust. He splayed his hands across Gavin's chest, letting them roam downwards until finally he touched Gavin's throbbing cock. It was like a religious experience when Michael's hand began working at him. Up and down and circling all while he worked his hips magically. He nibbled at the shell of Gavin's ear and let out a husky chuckle when Gavin made a particularly pathetic noise.

 

"Mi-Michael, I'm gonna-" Michael shushed him once again and sped up his movements.

"Come for me, Gav, come all over my hand and your stomach and remember who makes you feel this good," he whispered, "remember who you belong to." Michael returned to Gavin's neck, reinforcing the already throbbing skin. It was too much all at once and Gavin's orgasm was ripped from him with a curse. His muscles clenched and his back arched. All the tension melted out of him. He slumped back down and panted as Michael thrust into him faster and faster until he too came, biting down into Gavin's skin while he did. Their breathing slowed steadily and Gavin took inventory of his body: a throbbing neck that would no doubt be covered in bruises, Michael carefully pulling out of him, come still inside of him, and several limbs turned to mush.

"That was.....wow Michael."

"I thought so too," Michael grinned and untangled their bodies. He stood up and crossed over to the bath, picking up a towel.

"What're you doin?" Gavin slurred. He was sleepy and sated now, and he just wanted to cuddle up to Michael on this cloud bed and sleep.

"You aren't sleeping in my bed covered in jizz," Michael wiped his hands and then Gavin's stomach. It was nice to be taken care of, and Gavin smiled softly.

"You're really great, Michael."

"I know, you're really great too, Gavin." It was as close to 'I love you' as a slave and Master were allowed to get. Michael finished cleaning up Gavin and tossed the towel to the foot of the bed with their clothes. He put away the bottle of oil and then pulled back the comforter, snuggling under it and kissing Gavin on the nose. Gavin cuddled up next to Michael and buried his face in the crook of his shoulder. He pressed his toes against Michael's legs and purred at the warmth.

"Jesus Gavin, get your fucking freezer feet off me," Michael jerked his legs away, and Gavin chuckled, putting his toes right back where they were while Michael sighed. Tonight made Gavin's list of best nights ever.

Gavin woke up before Michael for once. Light was just barely tinging the sky blue outside of the window. Michael was snoring softly, his curls splayed out on the pillow. He looked so vulnerable like this, so beautiful. Gavin propped himself up on one arm to get a better look at the sleeping Prince. His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic motion, and the comforter covered him from the waist down. Gavin reached out a finger and began tracing the lines of muscle in his arms. He had a subtle definition, not really bulky, but definitely not scraggly. His finger trailed across perfect lips and connected freckles. He began petting the soft curls, entranced by the body before him. He wanted to map out every inch of skin and take notice of every feature.

Michael stirred and Gavin's movements stopped. Micheal opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Gavin and smiling. "Good morning," he croaked out.

"Good morning," Gavin smiled sweetly. Michael sat up and stretched, his bones popping. He climbed out of bed and began dressing in the clothes Kerry had picked out the night before. It was simple but sophisticated. These clothes meant Michael probably had to go into town to oversee some sort of political something. To be completely honest, Gavin had no idea what kept Michael so busy.

"You may wander the halls, however, I want you in chamber for lunch," Michael slid his arms into the sleeves of his coat and kissed Gavin on the cheek before he left. Gavin sighed happily and took inventory again. His ass was slightly sore, and he could feel the bright red marks covering his neck. He probed his fingers against them and felt a twitch of arousal when memories washed over him. His joints were stiff and his brain had a well-fucked fog surrounding it. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Gavin called. Ray walked in with Kerry in tow carrying a platter of food. Gavin's stomach growled, and he hesitated for a moment before crawling out from under the covers and exposing his naked form. Michael had told him the rules, so he would follow them, but when Kerry's eyes widened he felt instantly self conscious.

"Holy shit, Gavin," Kerry gasped, "did a wild animal get a hold of you?"

"Michael's a beast," Ray raised his eyebrows and looked over Gavin, who was blushing brightly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess whatever," Gavin glanced down at the marks all over his body. He probably looked abused. Ray whistled and left the room, but Kerry had his morning routine to do while Gavin sat in the plush chair and ate his morning meal. Michael must have told them he was awake.

The next week passed as the first had. Gavin would wake up happy and in the fluffy bed. Michael would leave, and Ray and Kerry would come in to gossip and serve. He and Michael would have lunch together. Michael would leave again. They would take a bath and go to dinner where Michael's father would boast his latest victories and praise his son's slave rearing ability. They would go back to chambers and fuck easily before bed time and finally fall asleep. It was a pleasant routine, but by the ninth day, Gavin was getting antsy.

He knew a pleasure slave's purpose was to conform to their Master's desire, but Gavin felt like Michael was the one conforming. He knew the slow and easy love-making they had been having wasn't all Michael wanted. Gavin had shyly asked Ray about Michael's previous partners, and Ray was generous with details. To tell the truth, Gavin even wanted a little more. It was nice and wonderful already, but Gavin longed to know what it would be like to really be under Michael's control. To give him free reign and absolute power over his body. Even the thought left shivers running through Gavin.

He thought up a plan while eating his morning meal that day and smirked to himself. It would be fantastic if he wasn't too chicken to pull it off. He waited until after lunch when Michael had kissed him goodbye to set the plan in motion. He couldn't wait for Michael's reaction.


	4. Destroy Me Slowly, Kiss Me Softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow chicka bow wow. Again, I'm okay at smut. Okay. I love everyone who's actually reading and liking this! If any of you are good at doing the arts, I would love to see my imagination become solidified. I heart feedback, good or bad. Enjoy! You know...if you want to...

His knees were sore, maybe he should have put a mat down where he was kneeling. Gavin took deep breaths to calm himself. Michael should be back soon. His hands were bound loosely with chord and his hair was messy. He had prepared himself with the oil next to him. It had been a challenge not to touch himself, but he had managed and now was stuck in agonizing anticipation. His cock was erect and proof that he had heeded Michael's order. The position was uncomfortable. The floor was cold and hard, and Gavin's feet were tingling.

 

He heard Michael's footsteps coming down the hall. The footsteps stopped and voices started up. This would be the guards telling Michael not to worry about dinner tonight like Gavin had requested Ray to order them. Michael's voice sounded irritated, and Gavin remembered that he had had peasentries today. The thought of a frustrated Michael walking in on this scene made Gavin shiver. He felt the excitement building in his chest and bowed his head, the picture of submission. 

 

The door was shoved open, and annoyed footsteps entered the room. They ceased and Gavin heard a sharp intake of breath. He spared a glance up at Michael and felt raw arousal settle firmly in his gut. Michael's eyes were wide and dark, his mouth open slightly. A growing bulge was present in his pants as he devoured the sight before him. Gavin flushed and straightened himself up. Michael nudged the door shut with his foot and came forward.

"Red means stop," Gavin met his eyes.

"You will be the death of me," Michael groaned and grabbed Gavin, yanking him up by the middle and tossing him onto the bed in one swift motion. Gavin bounced and the air was knocked out of his chest. This was what he wanted, this angry Michael. He could be an outlet, a way for Michael to take out his frustrations. He could be helpful. 

"I-" Gavin started, but Michael crashed their lips together, biting Gavin's lip harshly and pushing his hands above his head. 

"No talking unless it's to safe-word out, got it?" Michael tightened the bonds around Gavin's wrists and attached them to the posts of the bed. Gavin nodded and gulped. Michael's eyes were wild with energy as he quickly undressed himself, throwing his clothes carelessly. He crushed their lips back together and raked his nails down Gavin's sides. It stung and Gavin tried to arch away from it, only to be pushed back down by firm hands and held. 

"I spend all day listening to people bitch and moan about their neighbors goat," Michael broke the kiss and began biting harshly at the almost healed hickeys on Gavin's neck, "I think I deserve a little stress relief don't you?" Gavin nodded and Michael tweaked his nipples. "So, now," Michael shoved Gavin's legs apart and settled between them, "I'm going to fuck you into this mattress, wait a little bit, and then do it again." Michael pumped Gavin's dick and Gavin bucked up into the touch, a strangled moan escaping his lips. "You aren't allowed to come until I tell you to." Michael removed his hand and Gavin whined at the lost touch, but hushed when Michael began to push one finger in Gavin instead. Michael froze, his eyes leveling with Gavin and tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"You fingered yourself before I got here?" Gavin nodded, "you've been waiting on the floor for me prepared and hard?" Gavin nodded again. Michael let out a guttural moan and kissed Gavin passionately. He removed his finger and lined himself up to push all the way into Gavin's body in one swift thrust. Gavin felt a curse rip from his throat. Michael pounded into him mercilessly, biting and sucking and licking every part of skin his mouth could reach. He hitched Gavin's legs around his waist to get a better angle. He resumed his brutal pace, this time hitting Gavin's prostate each time. Gavin wanted to touch himself, but his hands were tied and Michael wasn't going to show him any compassion. 

"Plea-" a harsh smack to his ass cut his word into a squeak.

"I said no talking, also, no. You can't come yet," Michael gritted out. Gavin tried to ward off his orgasm, convulsing and letting out a tiny breath each time Michael's skin slapped against his. Wave after wave of irritation bled off of Michael, and he finally stilled and came with a low growl inside Gavin. He pulled out slowly and got up from the bed. "Stay," he commanded with a smirk and went to the door. Like Gavin had a choice. He whined at the pressure boiling inside of him. He was achingly hard and desperate to come, but he didn't know what kind of punishment would happen if he did. He was honestly curious, but punishment could be saved for another day.

 

Michael called for Ray to bring in his dinner. A few minutes later, Ray walked in carrying a platter and shook his head when he saw Gavin. "Good luck," he chuckled and set the platter down. He left quickly and Michael sat down to eat. Gavin opened his mouth in protest. What the actual fuckery? 

"Don't speak, I'm hungry. I'll be back soon." Gavin watched Michael eat slowly. It took just enough time that the edge subsided slightly, but it was still prominent. He was fighting the urge to beg when Michael finished his last bite. Gavin pulled against his restraints and whined. "You're so impatient, Gavin, maybe I should just leave you like this all night. Tied up, begging for my cock. I could you know, I have the power," he smirked and sauntered over to the bed. Gavin's hips stuttered and he tucked his face to the side and groaned. Michael chuckled and pulled his face back to look him in the eyes. 

"Michael please, I need it." Gavin pulled against his bounds again. Michael climbed back over him and didn't hesitate to slip back into Gavin's slick and stretched entrance. This time was slower, more mocking than angry. Each lazy thrust nudged Gavin's prostate just enough to send shivers down his spine. He glared at Michael and tried to speed up the pace, but once again the bloody ropes kept him at bay. He couldn't tell which was worse, the brutal and angry fucking, or this slow and torturous pace. 

"You're so pretty when you beg,"Michael breathed out. His voice betrayed how far gone he was. Gavin smirked, he could do that.

"Fuck me, Michael, harder please! I want you so much, please let me come, Michael please! Ah fuck!" Michael sped up his pace, low groans falling from his mouth as he began to fuck Gavin through the mattress for the second time. Gavin was panting, he was so close. He could feel his orgasm building and building inside of him. His toes were curling and his back was arching, but Michael hadn't given him permission. Michael wrapped his fingers around Gavin's heavy cock and released a long moan from Gavin.

"Come."

Gavin did. He came like a gunshot. He yanked his restraints and let out a litany of curses. His heart was jackknifing out of his chest. Waves crashed over him and he fell back against the bed, every muscle in his body strung out and expended. He was only half aware of Michael pounding into him a few more times before he stilled and filled Gavin a second time. Michael eased himself out, untied the bonds and collapsed next to Gavin, pulling him to his chest.

"Kerry's gonna pissed about the jizz," Gavin murmured.

"He'll just have to get used to it," Michael kissed the side of Gavin's forehead and smiled against his skin.

"I'm guessing you had a rough day?" Gavin was forcing himself to stay awake at this point, Michael's steady breathing and warm body were lulling him into what would surely be a fantastic post-orgasmic sleep.

"It was fucking terrible," Michael's words were slurred; he was obviously tired too.

"I hope I helped," Gavin grinned to himself.

"You did, I'd ask you to do that everyday, but I'd never get any work done," Michael trailed off and his breathing evened. Gavin felt so proud of himself. He loved the attention his Master gave him. It gave him a satisfaction somewhere deep inside his core. He drifted off, but Geoff's words followed him in his dreams.

 

 

Everything seemed so wonderful now. Michael was sweet and caring as well as commanding and scary. Gavin could feel his health skyrocketing along with his mood. Naturally, it was only a matter of time before everything went to shit.

Michael had just left that afternoon to go be a Prince for a while. He had been rushed out by Ray during a rather heated make-out session and reminded of his urgent meeting or whatever bullshit. Gavin was cranky now, because Michael had to leave, he was left with no way of relieving the side effects of said make-out session. Ray shot him an apologetic look and backed out of the room. Gavin huffed and wiggled his way out of the bed. He padded over to the large window that overlooked the fields. It was a beautiful day, the sunlight catching in Gavin's hair and revealing the glittering dust motes in the air. 

 

He crossed his arms and tried to will his boner away, but the damn thing was persistent. He groaned and made his way across the room to the wardrobe. He was bored, Michael wouldn't be back for a while yet, and the day was wonderful, so he decided to go riding. None of his pleasure servant clothes were sturdy enough to really handle riding. He rifled through the silky fabrics until he located one of Michael's older riding tunics and a pair of pants. The pants were dark blue, and the tunic was white with what looked like a grass stain on the bottom corner. It wasn't the most glamorous in terms of what hung next to it, but Gavin figured it wouldn't be harmed by getting a little dirty.

 

He slipped the borrowed clothes on and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look half-way decent. He ignored his soft leather sandals in favor of some black knee-high riding boots. He felt stiff and strange in clothing that didn't hug his body. He hadn't worn actual clothes like these since before he was captured. Come to think of it, he hadn't ridden a horse since that fateful battle. He was getting excited now. In his old kingdom, he was renowned for his skills. He didn't even like horses per-se, but the wind in his face and thrill of a good ride were the reason he loved riding. 

 

He informed the guards where he was going and headed down the echoing hall. Gavin walked the chambers every now and then. He would tag along with Ray or Kerry and catch up on all the castle gossip, and he would sometimes sit in the garden and bathe in the sun for a while, but he had never been to the stables. He followed the cobble path that lead down from the castle to the wooden structures and field behind them while the breeze tickled his skin and rustled the trees around him. 

 

The stables didn't smell good, but they didn't smell bad, just like hay and animals. A few workers stared at him when he entered, but he ignored them. He was used to the stares by now. It wasn't common for a prisoner of war to be granted position of pleasure slave. Usually if they were it was out of spite and used as a way to break a kingdom. Naturally, the rumors following Michael and Gavin were big and dramatized.

 

A chocolate horse stood in the fourth pen looking bored, and Gavin went to it. If he was remembering correctly, this one was Michael's secondary horse, the horse he rode if his was somehow unable. Gavin opened the gate and walked in. He began to saddle the horse when a young boy with blond hair that flopped into his dirty face came over.  
"You are Prince Michael's servant, yes?" He asked tentatively.

 

"Yes," Gavin faked a smile. He really didn't want to talk to anyone or explain anything, especially to a child. The boy simply nodded and took over saddling the horse. Gavin scrunched his eyebrows together before he remembered that he wasn't to lift heavy objects or do anything "demeaning." It was ridiculous that he wasn't allowed to saddle his own goddamn horse, and he rolled his eyes. He knew Michael did it himself, but Gavin wasn't a Prince, so he was bound to ceremony. The boy finished saddling the horse and bowed to Gavin before leaving him alone. Gavin sighed and hoisted himself up then grabbed the reins in his hands and urged the horse out of the stables.

 

He was racing his own shadow at this point. The wind was blowing his hair back and fluttering his too-loose shirt. A smile was splitting his face apart. He hadn't ridden in so long, and these past few hours had felt like freedom. He didn't know the horse's actual name, or even it had one, but he had decided to call it Grisham. It was the first thing that popped into his head. Grisham seemed happy to been running as well. Gavin didn't figure he got a lot of real riding like this, because Michael loved his primary horse and rode it as much as possible. 

 

That was the only thing missing in this picture. Michael. It would be amazing to have him racing alongside Gavin right now. He could make fun of Gavin's overly dramatic squawks and chase him across the fields, but alas, he had Prince jobs. Gavin sighed when the horse stopped running and slowed to a trot. The sun had waned further in the sky, and Gavin was sure Michael would be getting back soon. He started back for the stables, guided the horse back into its pen and climbed down. He was extraordinarily sore and stiff, but it was a good kind of stiff. He patted the horse and started messing with the saddles buckles.

 

"Oi! Away from the Prince's horse!" a harsh voice barked out.

Gavin turned in question. A beefy guard had a sword drawn at him. Gavin raised his hands in confusion. "Um, I-"

"Don't speak, you aren't nobility, stealing is punishable by death. Slaves! Seize him!" Two bigger stable slaves dropped their grain and wrenched Gavin's hands behind his back. "I'm not a killer, but perhaps a whipping would teach you your lesson," the guard pulled a whip from his belt. The slaves pushed Gavin down to the ground harshly.

"What the-I'm a-" Gavin was silenced by the cracking of the whip unraveling. Fear chilled him to his bones. He struggled to get up, but the stable slaves were fucking strong. He tried to speak again, but the guard ordered one of the slaves to cover Gavin's mouth. He started panicking. He didn't want to be whipped. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to scream, but the hand over his mouth muffled it. His heart was racing, and he cringed as the guard raised his whip. Gavin braced himself for the blinding pain, but was suddenly let go. 

"Get your fucking hands off of him, now," Michael's voice embodied every sense of the word furious. He wasn't yelling, which was frightening. He was past the point of yelling. Gavin opened his eyes and saw Michael pushing the point of a sword against the guards neck. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He applied more pressure. The guard whimpered.

"He-he was tampering with the horses My Lord."

"He is mine, he can do as he pleases, are you that dense?" Michael was glaring daggers at the man. The other servants were on the ground in a bow, their glances terrified. Gavin was shaking, his breathing coming in short bursts. He wanted to be in Michael's arms right now, he wanted to be safe.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know, My Lord," the guard clenched his eyes closed and let out a sob when Michael jerked his sword away.

"Leave, don't come back, you're dismissed from your position in the castle," Michael turned away from the guard and looked at the stable slaves who were cowering in fear. "As for you, stone yard, two weeks. Go."

"Yes, My Lord, thank you," they choked out and scurried away from the stable. Gavin was still in shock. Michael rushed to him and wrapped his arms around Gavin. 

"Are you okay, Gav? I'm so sorry, I thought everyone knew, I-"

"It's fine," Gavin croaked out and buried his face in Michael's chest. He inhaled Michael's scent and shuddered into his embrace. The happy thought of just being a friend in the castle had been shattered, and Gavin remembered why he was really here. He was a slave. A well treated slave, but a slave, and that guard had been perfectly justified.

"Let's get you back to chambers, yeah?" Michael kissed the top of his head and scooped him up in his arms. Gavin squeaked and flailed.

"Michael, you bloody twat, what are you doing?" Gavin rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. Michael just hoisted Gavin over his shoulders. Gavin started making his weird noises and pounding on Michael's back in a fit of giggles. "Michael! Put me down!" 

"Nope," Gavin could here the smirk in Michael's voice. There was no way he could win this battle. He sighed and went limp.

"Twat."

"That's His Royal Majesty Prince Michael the Twat to you," Michel shifted Gavin so he was back in a bridal carry. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, for--you know," Gavin smiled softly. Michael's smile melted and he nodded seriously.

"No problem, you know I'd protect you with every bit of my life," Michael tightened his hold on Gavin. Gavin was silent and nuzzled his face into the crevice of Michael's shoulder. The realization that he was completely and utter in love with Prince Michael, his captor and most treasured possession, hit him right in the face like a ton of bricks. He balled his fists in Michael's tunic and tried to come to terms with this bombshell. 

His life had just gotten infinitely more complicated.


	5. Gifts For The Aristocracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a million percent happy with this chapter, because it's sort of just a segway into the next chapter. Now that I think about it. Why did I decide to write a fic based entirely upon sexual slavery when I'm only okay at smut? I'm a dumb. Anyways, next chapter drops a drama-bomb, so enjoy this....you know...if you want....

Back at the chambers, Michael set Gavin down on the bed and kissed him sweetly. He asked whether or not Gavin wanted to go to dinner. Gavin said yes because he knew Michael would catch shit for missing this one, some ambassador was here or something. The King liked to show off all of his assets when ambassadors came. They dressed for dinner and sat through the boredom. Michael didn't mention the incident at the stables. Gavin assumed it was because his father would agree with the guard's decision. The more Gavin was around the King, the more he hated him. 

He wanted to talk to Michael about gaining his freedom more than ever, but he didn't want to lose the beautiful Prince. He decided to bring it up later. With a full belly and brain leakage, Gavin followed Michael away from the dinner table. When they returned to chambers, Michael called for Kerry to start a bath, and when it was ready, pulled Gavin in with him. 

"Are you alright?" Michael was rubbing Gavin's muscles and kissing his neck. He still looked upset about before. 

"I am perfect, Michael, in fact, I am so perfect, I'm having an internal crisis about it," Gavin laced their fingers together under the water.

"What do you mean?" Michael paused and turned Gavin around so he was facing him.

"Do you...well...I was wondering...if maybe I could....gain my freedom?" Gavin asked quietly. Michael frowned and hurt flashed in his eyes for a moment before he composed himself.

"Are you unhappy with me?" Michael's voice was soft.

"NO! No, Michael, it isn't you, it's...well....this whole slave thing...I-I wasn't born to be a slave, Michael, I was born into a well off family and trained as a military leader by Geoff when my parents died. I don't want to waste away taking orders and being punished by guards because I touched a horse, I-I-" Gavin sighed and his throat tightened, Michael looked like a kicked puppy.

"Gavin-"

"Please, Michael," Gavin searched Michael's eyes for something, anything. He couldn't deal with this anymore.

"You're a prisoner of war...I can't free you, only my father can do that, and he isn't about to. He is overjoyed with your capture. I wish I could, but I can't..." Michael looked away, a sad look in his eyes, "I didn't realize you were so unhappy with me, you should have said something..." Gavin pulled Michael's face back to stare into his eyes.

"Michael Jones, do you really think this is about you? You are the only reason I haven't tried to escape, the only reason I ever felt any sense of life here, and I-" Gavin stopped himself, he was crossing too many lines tonight.

"You what? Gavin? You're sorry, but it just isn't working and I need to accept the fact that you will never really be mine? Because I get that, Gavin, but I just want to pretend you are-" Gavin cut Michael off with a kiss.

"I love you, Michael. Your armies took me away from my friends and my family and my home, yet I love you, and I want you more than anything in the world. I want to hold you and kiss you and even roll over and play slave for you, but I know love isn't an option. I can't live in this delusion anymore," Gavin held Michael's face in his hands, his breathing shaky.

"You love me?" Michael whispered.

"With all my heart," Gavin answered. Michael leaned forward to kiss Gavin softly.

"I love you too, but I don't know how to gain your freedom, to be honest...I don't want to let you go. I want you to stay with me so I can hold you and know you're safe," Michael looked down at his lap.

"I will follow you forever, free or not," Gavin reconnected their lips and fisted his hands in Michael's curls. Michael sighed into the kiss.

"I'll try," Michael promised. At least this was something.

 

Over the next few days, in between the fucking and Michael's Prince duties, they discussed strategy. If Gavin left, he would be in exile and a criminal. He wouldn't be able to even be in the same kingdom as Michael. The only plausible option was to wait for Michael to get the throne in a year and then declare Gavin a freedman. Gavin didn't know if he could wait a year, or more importantly, if Geoff would wait a year. When Gavin told Michael about Geoff's little talk, Michael had nodded in understanding.

"So that's why he hates my guts." Michael noted.

Escape was another option, but Michael wasn't so selfless that he didn't still want to be King, and Gavin truly believed that Michael needed to be King. It was his destiny and his birthright. His ideas were just and progressive, and they would benefit the entire realm. This left them at a stalemate. That was, until Michael's father announced his plans at the Royal Banquet.

A month had passed since their little talk, and the time for the Royal Banquet was fast approaching. Michael was gone most days to oversee planning and to help arrange meetings with the guests. Gavin was pretty much confined to the chambers, not because of Michael, but because of all the royalty coming to stay in the castle. It was a pest having to deal with so many people. Plus, just because Michael didn't share, didn't mean the other nobles would respect that. Most would assume Gavin as free game. It was tainting Gavin's mood, and he was ready to jump out of his skin. 

"I just don't like it, yanno?" Gavin whined while Ray and Kerry cleaned.

"The banquet is in two days, so just relax and put up with it until then. The royals will start to dissipate, and you can go do whatever it is you do when they leave," Ray spoke through a mouthful of apple he'd stolen from Gavin's tray. 

"Yeah, but they won't all leave right after, and Michael is always busy kissing ass, he isn't ever here," Gavin pouted.

"Is that what this is about?" Ray chuckled, "You missing your Master?" Gavin huffed and crossed his arms.

"So what if I do?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe you aren't sick of him yet."

"Gav-" Kerry called from where he was stood by the wardrobe, a disturbed tone in his voice. Gavin hmmed in response. "What in the fuck is this for," he turned around and held up a mound of assorted leather. There were more questionable items under that he hadn't picked up but was eyeing. Gavin sputtered and choked on the water he was drinking. His face was heating up. 

"Uh, nothing, put it away and go-uh-do Kerry things," Gavin got up to take it from his hands and shove it back into the wardrobe. He shut the wardrobe behind himself and leaned against it. 

"I don't want to know," Ray held up his hands and left the room. Kerry opened his mouth as if he were going to say something more, but quickly left at a look from Gavin, grabbing the empty breakfast tray on his way out. Gavin let out a deep breath. He and Michael hadn't used those particular items yet, but every time he looked at them he felt his heart accelerate. He didn't need to discuss those kinds of things with Ray and Kerry while he was clothed, let alone when he was naked. 

After Gavin had expressed his willingness to give himself over to Michael, they had talked about a few things. One day, a servant of Michael's came in with his red face bowed, placed the brand new bondage equipment on the bed, and scurried out as quickly as possible. Gavin had been confused as to their functions at first, but Michael explained it to him (the whole time he got more and more surprised at how much....fun...it sounded like) and put the stuff away to be used when Gavin felt ready for it.

He was ready for it now, but Michael hadn't been around in a damn week, and every time he got back, which was always late, he was too exhausted to give Gavin anything more than a goodnight kiss. It was really getting on his tits and making him bitchy, but recent news made it even worse. Geoff and Griffon had declined their invitation to the banquet. Geoff had to focus on the barbarians poking at the outskirts of the sovereign realm, and wouldn't be able to take away some of Gavin's tension. 

Gavin was sitting in the deep windowsill wrapped in the covers of the bed. The sunny and breezy fall had taken its turn towards winter, and the trees were bare. It was getting dark outside, the sky a pale but ever darkening navy. A few horses were just retiring from the fields back into the stables. Michael would be back soon. Footsteps echoed down the hall and hope sparked in Gavin's chest. Michael pushed through the door, his face tired. He smiled when he saw Gavin bundled in the linens and crossed over to him. 

"Let's skip out on dinner, yeah?" Michael whispered and kissed the top of Gavin's head.

"Sure," Gavin breathed. Michael leaned down and cupped the back of Gavin's head, pulling him into a soft kiss. It was lazy and sweet, a soft glide of lips and tongue. Michael climbed into the windowsill as well, unwrapping Gavin and re-wrapping them together. They stayed like that for a few minutes, wrapped up in the warmth of the blanket that sheltered them from the nippy air around them. Ray walked in, and they separated for a moment, Gavin unbuttoning Michael's shirt and moving his mouth down to Michael's chest where he began lovingly constructing a hickey.

"Ray, I'm not coming to dinner," Michael said stubbornly. Ray held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm not making you, but the King won't be happy, the Tuggey's just got in, and he was hoping for another swing at the marriage contract, I think." Michael let out a hard breath through his nose. His angry face resurfaced and his voice was biting with irritation.

"Just.....just let me be for a minute please? Swiss fucking cheese, being a Prince is such bullshit. I'm sorry I'm taking it out on you, Ray, but just....I don't want anyone in my chamber for the next week besides Kerry when he needs to clean and people who have specific permission. Relay that to the guards and then tell my dad and the rest of the aristocracy to go fuck itself," Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin, who was smiling into his chest, and watched Ray leave.

"Someone's irritable today," Gavin smirked and slid Michael's shirt all the way off. Michael ran his hands through Gavin's hair, pushing it up and then smoothing it down again.

"Yeah, fucking old bat sister of the King of wherever-the-fuck needed an escort on her riding trip, she didn't shut up about how I was wasting my potential by not marrying a nice young woman, my father made me sit through a slave whipping and a public hanging, he cheered the entire time, I haven't seen you all day, I had to deal with peasentries, and my dead-on-her-feet mother had me under decoration supervision in the great hall for the rest of my afternoon. Boring. As. Fuck." Michael sighed happily when Gavin started trailing kisses down his stomach.

"I'm about to go bloody mental being locked up in this room so long," Gavin murmured into his skin. He made Michael budge up and then pulled down his pants and tossed them to the other side of the room. Michael hummed in approval. Gavin slipped his mouth over the head of Michael's cock and started to suck softly, planting his hands on Michael's hips.

"Shit, Gav, we're," he laughed, "you're fucking blowing me in a window-oh fuck," Michael fisted his hands in Gavin's hair and started thrusting shallowly. Gavin's gag reflex was awful, and Michael knew that, but Gavin didn't mind being choked right now, at least it was making him useful. He pulled off with a pop a bit later and Michael protested. Gavin shushed him and nodded to the wardrobe.

"I'm ready for the--if you want," Gavin looked up at Michael. Michael's reaction was one of childish excitement. Gavin almost laughed at how quickly Michael unwrapped himself from the blankets and bounded over to the wardrobe that contained the scary looking equipment. Micheal pulled out a piece of leather that set Gavin's skin buzzing. It was black and stiff from the looks of it. It was made with two sleeves for his arms to go into, and each sleeve had an assortment of strings. These strings would hold his arms tightly behind his back and render him face down unless Michael decided to hold him up. Michael picked up the collar from the bundle and walked over to Gavin with a cautious look in his eye. He asked for permission and Gavin titled his head back. Michael fastened the collar around Gavin's neck and pulled him forward with a finger inside of it. 

"You can speak as much as you want, in fact, don't keep anything inside, I want to hear everything," Michael smiled and turned Gavin around. He helped him get his arms into the sleeves and kissed the side of his face. "Ready?" 

"Yep, lace me in," Gavin gnawed on his lower lip. It wasn't that he was nervous, well actually, that's exactly what it was, this was their first step into actual bondage. Up until then, Gavin had only been lain on his back and tied to the bed. It wasn't a bad nervous though, rather an excited one. The things Michael was introducing him to were considered taboo in most parts of the realm. Gavin's kingdom had never been one to be open about sexual matters, and he was shocked to realize how interested he was in the things Michael suggested.

Gavin's arms were jerked backwards with the first pull. He inhaled sharply and tried to relax his shoulders. He could already tell this would leave him sore tomorrow. Lace by lace he heard the leather slide against itself as his bounds got tighter and tighter. Michael was humming a cheery tune, and Gavin would have laughed if it weren't for the thrumming anticipation and arousal coursing through him. His feet were cold on the stone floor, and he wondered idly if Michael would put him on the bed, or if said cold floor would be the area of choice. One last cinch had Gavin's arms completely behind him and immobile. It was strange not to have those appendages usable. 

Michael began to crowd into Gavin's space, biting at his neck and dragging his nails across the soft flesh of Gavin's stomach. He nudged Gavin forward towards the windowsill and Gavin stumbled. Michael caught him with an arm around his waist but let his face fall into the blankets still by the window. It was then that Gavin noticed the few lingering silhouettes down below by the gardens. He choked on a squeak when he noticed the King and other nobles sitting within easy view.

"Michael wha-" Gavin tried to wriggle around to look at Michael who was currently fetching the oil, but he couldn't get the leverage without his arms.

"I hope you don't mind putting on a show, I want him to know what I care about more than his fucking banquet and just how much I respect his 'friends' out there," Michael broke out into a dark smirk. Gavin paused for a minute. He wasn't much of an exhibitionist, but Michael seemed to be really angry at his father for some reason, and Gavin knew seeing Michael with a slave when he should be at dinner waiting for the King and his associates to arrive would be extremely degrading to the King and a huge fuck you to all the royals. Gavin just couldn't pass up an opportunity to disrespect authority.

"Let's do this, you rebellious bastard you," Gavin smiled and inched himself up so that his chest rested on the windowsill. It wasn't comfortable, but he doubted anything would be.

"I knew you'd agree," Michael padded over to Gavin and began running his hands across the laces. "You look obscene in this, I really like it, you have no idea" his hands strayed lower and he began to prep Gavin. It wasn't the usual slow and careful working of fingers taking him apart Gavin was used to. Michael went in with two and scissored him open quickly, just enough that it wouldn't hurt. He gave Gavin's ass a swift and hard smack which earned a rather loud squeak from Gavin. He saw Michael's faint reflection in the glass smirking. Gavin rolled his eyes.

Michael lined himself up and buried all the way in in one thrust. It was too much all at once and Gavin let out a drawn out curse. Michael gave him only a second to adjust before he set a brutal pace. Gavin was swearing in between moans and his whole body was rocking with Michael's force. He couldn't put his hands up to stop his face from scooting along the blankets and the position was making it impossible to do anything but take Michael's onslaught. 

Michael was chanting praises out while he pounded into Gavin, a cruel twist to his lips. He fisted his hands in Gavin's hair and pulled him up just enough to look out the window properly. Gavin hissed at the points of pain, but they only served to thicken the arousal in him. His cock was aching and neglected, he tried involuntarily to touch himself, but the binds kept him. He heard Michael's dark chuckle and followed his gaze outside. The silhouettes were facing their direction, and if he focused hard enough, he could see and almost hear the outrage on their faces in the moonlight. It felt glorious to be used like this, especially as a tool against those who had wronged him. He felt filthy and wanted more. 

He refocused on the reflection instead of what was behind the glass and gasped at what he saw. He'd obviously never seen himself being fucked before. His face was flushed and his hair tousled where Micheal's hands were fisted in it. His arms were pinned back and the chords crossing his chest were tight against his skin. The collar claimed him as Michael's as well as the multiple hickey's it called attention to. Michael looked like the most cruel kind of beauty, his lips were curved up into a devilish smirk and he was devouring Gavin with his eyes. Gavin watched as Michael thrust once more and buried himself in Gavin, biting down his shoulder harshly as he came. Gavin was mesmerized, and let out a soft whimper when he came as well, Michael's possessive gaze pushing him over the edge. His orgasm was rolling. It sunk into his bones and his knees gave out.

Michael caught and steadied him. "Okay, Gav?" Michael asked softly, his vindictive moment passed. Gavin nodded and slumped against Michael's chest. He was humming with rebellious excitement. A knock sounded at the door and Michael kissed Gavin's temple while he eased himself out. Gavin winced and Michael laid his chest back on the windowsill. Gavin blushed when Michael just left him in the revealing position and went to open the door.

"Michael, oh my god are you in troub-holy shit," Kerry coughed as he--Gavin guessed--saw him. 

"I know, I was figuring that would happen, doesn't matter what I do anymore, how do you know I'm in trouble though?" Michael had a grin in his voice.

"One of the palace slaves was outside and overheard the King's anger. Naturally he reported immediately back to us chamber slaves. Did you really-"

"Yep, now leave us alone, I gotta take care of Gav," Michael shooed him and Kerry left reluctantly. Poor Kerry, always clinging for more information but just sent away. Gavin felt Michael tug him back up, and he began unlacing Gavin. When he finally finished, Gavin was sagging against his chest and almost dozing on his feet. Michael swept him up into a bridal carry and laid him on the bed. Gavin sighed softly and kissed Michael's general face area. Michael giggled and adjusted so their lips met.

"I love you," Gavin whispered happily.

"I love you too," Michael grabbed the bed sheets from the sill (which weren't clean anymore, but whatever) and covered Gavin with them. Gavin drifted off happily into a dreamless sleep. It was nearly impossible for him to ever stay awake after Michael had gotten his hands on him. He vaguely wondered what the King had done to piss Michael off so much before he forgot to care.


	6. Thief in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but it's here now! Drama-bomb! Enjoy.....you know....if you want....

The next two days passed with Michael extra cocky and servants giving Gavin side glances every time they saw him. The day of the banquet came and Gavin stood staring at the fancy clothes lain out for him. He was just standing in the middle of the room trying to gather the courage to put them on and face a room full of people on his knees next to Michael's feet. Ray walked into the room, his face red and his hands busy.

 

"Gavin, get dressed now! I don't have time to worry about you, and Kerry is busy with Michael, please, just get ready and wait for me to come get you," Ray grabbed the empty breakfast tray from the table and threw Gavin a pleading look, "Please." He left in a rush and Gavin stared after him. He sighed and began to slip into the lux fabrics of confinement. He slipped on his nice sandals and in a sudden flight of fancy fastened his collar around his neck. It didn't match the rest of his clothes, and stood out in contrast, but Michael would appreciate it.

 

Gavin waited for Ray to escort him to Michael, who was waiting at the end of the hall with Lindsay. Gavin bowed his head and stood next to Michael. Michael took his hand and squeezed. Gavin looked up with a fearful expression at Lindsay, the loving gesture wasn't ceremony. 

"She doesn't care," Michael whispered low enough for only the three of them to hear. 

"I don't, where I'm from, it isn't disgraceful to show affection to an unequal, obviously," she smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Lindsay, you must be Gavin," he kissed her hand and nodded.

"Hello, Lindsay," Gavin buried his head in Michael's shoulder. He didn't want to do this, he felt sick to his stomach and confined in the skimpy clothes. He wanted to run through fields again, to ride horses with Michael, to visit Geoff and to tell the whole bloody world that Michael was just as much his as he was Michael's, but the damn kingdom wouldn't allow it. Gavin felt his eyes prickling and he fisted his hands in Michael's shirt.

"I love you," Michael whispered reassuringly.

"So, the King is supposedly announcing something huge tonight," Lindsay tried to break the tension. 

"Yeah, I'm curious about that myself," Michael mused, petting Gavin's head soothingly.

"Do you think it's in relation to your coronation?" Her voice burned with curiosity.

"Maybe, although I don't see why that would be something to announce at a banquet, usually you just get some fancy invitations," the trumpets sounded and they began walking into the great hall. Gavin fell into step behind Michael and let go of his hand. They all began playing their parts. It was all fake and painful.

The night drug on. Michael sat on the Kings right, and Gavin sat at his feet on a purple cushion. Everyone came up to him and looked him over, their eyes curious and judging. He tried his best to stay emotionless like the other slaves up there, but he couldn't quite keep the worry out of his expression. A friend of the King's reached a hand out as if to feel Gavin, but a snarl from Michael made his hand drop before it ever got close. Gavin wanted to shoot Michael a thanks, but to do so would require eye contact. Gavin was seventy percent hatred right now.

 

The King cleared his throat and commanded the hall's attention. Everyone was quiet and their eyes looked to him. The King smiled and held out his arms.

 

"Friends, I wish to announce the new arrangements that are happening with my kingdom. Firstly, you all know my son, Michael, is the crown prince, and you are probably expecting me to announce his coronation, but I would like to inform you all that my advisers and I have deemed him unworthy of the crown and decided to prolong my place as head of this wondrous kingdom. I am hereby declaring myself king for life, and stripping my son of his position as heir. I am giving this title to my nephew. The previous Prince will be demoted to military leader only as an act of kindness If he does not provide fortune within a year, he will be stripped of all titles and live as a commoner. Those of you wondering why I have made this decision may only need to ask around to understand. He shows an incapability in leadership, disrespects the aristocracy, refuses to stand on ceremony, and doesn't make decisions based upon the will of the Gods."

 

Gavin's mouth was hanging open, as well as a few in the crowd. Others looked as if they expected this, some even proud, but Michael himself showed no emotion. It was as if he knew this would happen. Gavin thought back to his attitude and wondered if he actually had been previously aware. Perhaps the King had informed him in order to prevent a shocked rebuttal from Michael at the banquet. There were murmurs throughout the crowd.

"One more thing, because Michael is no longer Prince, all of the luxuries assigned specifically for him will be reassigned to my nephew, including chambers, benefits, horses, and," the King's smile turned cruel and he looked Michael in the eyes, "slaves." He glanced to Gavin.

Michael stiffened and Gavin felt numbness spread through him. Michael opened his mouth to protest, but the King shushed him.

"These arrangements will be taken care of tomorrow morning, now, continue with your party, friends. Michael, you are dismissed to collect your personal belongings," the King waved him away. Michael drew himself up and tugged Gavin by the arm. They walked off in the wake of silence. As soon as they were down the hall, the voices picked back up into a happy rhythm. Gavin still couldn't feel anything, and Michael was practically shouting obscenities. 

"I won't let them have you," Michael growled as he unloaded his wardrobe into a bag. He grabbed Gavin's clothes as well. Gavin was sitting in the windowsill, where only a day ago he and Michael had sat and kissed softly, giggling as they fed each other ridiculously large grapes and whispered 'I love yous.' He wasn't Michael's anymore. He was some strangers toy now. Something to be used and left out to dry. Michael could protest all he wanted, but it would do no good. Gavin stared into the middle distance and blocked out Michael's furious packing.

"Gavin, come on," Michael grabbed his hand. Gavin followed on instinct. He supposed Michael was taking him to his new Master. Michael still had a chance to live in the castle, but he would have to give up Gavin freely. Michael was silent, but fast as he rushed Gavin through the halls. He followed Michael in a daze until they reached the stables. 

Gavin shivered, he hadn't been here since the day he'd almost been whipped. He wondered why they were back here, surely every noble would be inside with the party. It wasn't until Michael grabbed his face in his hands that Gavin finally made eye contact with him.

"Gavin, I. Am not. Letting them. Take you," he stressed, his eyes searching, "now, get on the back of my horse and trust me, okay?" Michael kissed him swiftly and swung his bags over the horse. Gavin's brain clicked in and he realized that Michael wasn't giving him away. He was leaving. He was leaving his home and giving up his only shot at ever having a luxurious life again to save Gavin.

"You.....you're not letting them have me?" Gavin whispered, clutching at Michael's wrists.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths and kill a thousand souls than see you in arms that weren't mine. You are mine, and I'm yours. Now get on, we have to leave while everyone is busy, it won't be too long before they send someone to check on us," Michael climbed onto the horse and Gavin followed suit, wrapping his arms around Michael. The horse began running, and Michael's gaze was focused. Gavin just now noticed the sword strapped to his side. Michael had one hand on it, and the other on the reigns. Gavin's military training kicked in and he snapped out of his sappy depression. He took the sword from Michael and brandished it, ready to fight anyone who tried to stop them.

Michael looked back at him questioningly, but didn't press when he saw the tightness in Gavin's face. They didn't meet anyone on the way out, and soon they were on the roads that lead into the countryside.

"Where are we going?" Gavin asked.

"Geoff, I'm sure he'd like to know about this, plus, they'll never look there, they know the Ramsey's don't associate with aristocracy much, so they'll assume you don't know them and I'm not friendly with them."

"Michael," Gavin hesitated.

"Yes, Gav?" Michael was looking forward. Gavin let the silence drag a bit while he tried to find his words.

"Are you going to try to get your position back?"

"I don't know," Michael sighed, "I was going to talk to Geoff about that."

"Oh," Gavin was silent the rest of the ride. The sun began to come up, and the horse was walking now. Michael looked exhausted and worried. They finally crossed over the border into the next kingdom, they were still in the same realm, but this section of it was under a different ruler, a more peaceable old man who had outlawed slavery many years ago. It suddenly dawned on Gavin that he was free here. He had fought for this land's safety, he was home. 

Michael physically relaxed and even cracked a small smile when they passed the marker. There weren't troops guarding this border, because this land was under a treaty of peace, only the foolish tried to breach that treaty. It was another day's ride to Geoff's home, and neither of them could go that much longer without a rest, so they stopped after another hour or so and tethered the horse to a tree close to the river that bordered this side of the kingdom. Gavin sighed and collapsed underneath a tree, tilting his head back to stare at the stars peeking between the branches. It was the first time in about two years that he had been out of the castle grounds, let alone in his own kingdom.

He was surprised that he didn't feel a sense of homecoming. Sure, he felt on top of the world and free from tyranny and things of the sort, but he didn't feel different. He watched Michael poke at what was probably supposed to be the beginning a fire and chuckled.

"Gimme that," Gavin reached for the stones in Michael's hands. He struck them together quickly and sparked up a small piece of the dry fuel Michael had collected. He blew on it to rouse the flames, and when a sufficient flame was produced, set it on the bigger pile. It slowly spread until a rather satisfactory fire was illuminating their faces and radiating precious warmth.

"How did you do that?" Michael's voice was amazed and slightly envious as he looked from Gavin to the fire and back.

"Military leader. Remember?" Gavin smirked and leaned back against the tree, "I had to learn that kind of stuff." Michael shuffled over to him and wrapped an arm around Gavin's shoulders. He was always doing things like that, gravitating towards Gavin. It was almost like instinct for him to make sure Gavin was protected. It was wonderful to have someone like that, and all at once Gavin realized the reason he didn't feel different was because the only home he would ever need was embracing him right now. Michael was smiling down at him with confusion written in his features. Gavin remembered he'd been staring.

"What? What did I do?" Michael chuckled nervously. Gavin beamed at him.

"I love you more than anything in the world, more than my freedom. I would have remained enslaved until my last miserable breath if it meant I could stay with you," Gavin blushed at the confession. Michael smiled and kissed Gavin's forehead.

"I love you too, more than any fucking crown," Michael pulled Gavin closer and just held him. They stayed that way for a while, occasionally shivering. Eventually, Michael grabbed some of the leftover food he had stashed, and they dined on bread and turkey. It wasn't as grand as the food that reversed Gavin's skeleton-ism, but it was still better than gruel. He supposed he would always recall the tastelessness of slave meals and by default enjoy anything else. Michael, however, had never eaten gruel, and Gavin was pretty sure he would be cranky by morning. 

"So, what do we do," Gavin said when he swallowed his last mouthful. Michael took a sip of water and sighed.

"Go to Geoff's?" 

"And then what?" Gavin prompted, "we can't just hide out there forever. Technically, I'm stolen property and you're a thief. The only way to reverse that is to get a new King that isn't an asshole. From the looks of your cousin, he's an asshole," Gavin gnawed at his lower lip. 

"I know, I know," Michael ran a hand through his curls, displacing them, "I'm not so moved that I particularly want to live in exile all of my life though."

"I'm not fond of the idea either, love," Gavin smoothed back down Michael's curls. He leaned his head on Gavin's shoulder and shut his eyes. Gavin continued to pet his hair in the silence. 

"We could assassinate him, intercept the letter to the sovereign declaring my cousin heir. He may have announced it at the banquet, but it isn't official until the sovereign signs consent," Michael's voice was low and measured, it was the same voice he used in the castle halls when other people were near. Gavin was surprised at the ingeniousness of the idea. 

"That-is actually a really good plan," Gavin raised up, but Michael whined and pushed him back, snuggling deeper into him.

"I'm cold, stay."

"Such a baby," Gavin rolled his eyes. Michael slapped him playfully, "we should mention it to Geoff. How long does it take for things like that to be officiated?"

"Around a month, the letter would have just been sent out the morning after the banquet. He wouldn't have wanted the surprise ruined," Michael sneered.

"Then we have a month," Gavin said softly, his fingers still idly playing with Michael's curls.

"Let's sleep for now," Michael spared no time rearranging Gavin just like he wanted and tucking him under his arms. It was very warm and comfortable, Gavin could take direction. It was really in his nature. He listened to the wind, the snuffling of the horse, the river, and Michael's easy heartbeat. The sounds lulled him to sleep in a second. He dreamed of pursuers, and Michael in a dark dungeon. It was a restless kind of peace though, because his dreams also included scenes of fields, and riding with Michael as the sun shone through his hair, manipulating the color beautifully. 

"Gav," Michael's voice hissed, a hand shaking him awake.

"MMmrhegghesf wha?" Gavin groaned and opened one eye. Michael was laughing and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Very eloquent, we have to keep going," he nudged Gavin along and handed him food and water. Michael seemed oddly perky for such an early hour. Gavin noted that the sun wasn't even up, and it was highly possible that it wasn't even thinking of coming up yet. Gavin stretched and listened to his bones pop, his brain was still just a fog, so when Michael held out his hand for Gavin to climb on the horse, he just stared at it. "Get on, the damn horse, Gavin," Michael sighed and helped Gavin up. They had barely been moving for five minutes when Gavin started nodding off against Michael's shoulder.

 

He couldn't actually fall asleep, and every time he came close, he was jarred awake. He finally gave up on the idea of a nap and instead focused on what they were about to do. Michael's plan last night had been brilliant, but it was also extraordinarily illegal. They couldn't be caught, because even Michael would be in serious trouble if he murdered a ruler. They would have to do it secretly, assassin style. Gavin was never good at that. He got too ambitious and then clumsy. Every sneak attack he had ever tried to pull had backfired and ended roughly for him. Michael was, unfortunately, a pampered little Prince with no real fighting experience and no serious formal training. He had taken the regular lessons on swordsmanship as a boy no doubt, but Gavin was sure he didn't know anything besides swish swish stab.

 

"Where is Geoff's house from here?" Michael broke their long silence after a while. 

"Haven't you escorted them before?" 

"Yes, but they never allow any sort of aristocracy near their land, they always meet us in town. We'll be in town soon, see the buildings?" Michael pointed ahead and Gavin nodded. He should have remembered the Ramsey's secrecy. It wasn't that they hated people, it was just that Geoff was highly ranked, and he had to deal with the repercussions that come with the position. Death threats and other aristocrats wanting things from him, which was even worse than the threats in Geoff's opinion, were things he wanted to avoid dealing with.

"Sorry, forgot. Um, go west from town for a while, and there should be a smaller artisan village. They live there on the northern part there," Gavin gestured in the vague direction of their house. Michael nodded and swerved away from town. Eventually, the cobbled road they had been on turned into a dirt path. The village was still a few hours away from their position now, and Gavin was so bored. His stomach rumbled and he leaned his chin on Michael's shoulder.

"What?" 

"I spy w-"

"Don't even. I will make you walk behind the horse," Michael threatened. Gavin grinned into Michael's neck.

"Aw, but Michaaeeeel," Gavin whined playfully. He kissed the skin under his mouth, nibbling gently. He saw goosebumps rise on Michael and he smirked.

"Gavin, what the fuck is wrong with you," Michael sighed, tightening his grip on the reigns.

"'M bored," Gavin ran his hands down Michael's sides, "and hungry."

"Then grab an apple out of the bag or something, god remind me never to go on a road trip with you again, and stop being distracting," Micheal wiggled away from Gavin's touch.

"I don't want to," Gavin pouted.

"Gavin, stop," Michael's voice had changed from an annoyed boyfriend who hadn't eaten well and got up too early, to an annoyed Master. Gavin squeaked at the familiar tone. He stopped his distracting and grabbed an apple. He responded to that voice, and he didn't think he ever wouldn't. It was deep and rich, a no nonsense order. It sent chills down his spine. "Good boy, now just be patient until we get to Geoff's house," Michael urged the horse faster.

It was before noon when they rode into the village. It was definitely small, only a few streets branching off of the main cobbled road. It was beautiful though. Many artisans had decided to set up their trades here, so at every shop there was colorful things to catch your eye. Everyone was rather friendly and unceremonious. Most aristocrats looked down on these types of villages. They thought these people no more than drunkards and whimsical philosophers. 

Gavin saw Michael's eyes widen as he took in the surroundings. He'd obviously never seen this kind of place. People walked the streets with buckets and groceries. Children laughed and chased each other. Women wore dresses that exposed their calves, and some even wore trousers. Gavin had spent his teen years in this very village, and he wasn't surprised to see the lack of sophistication. Michael, on the other hand, kept releasing tiny gasps each time he saw the shocking gaiety by which these people lived.   
"Turn off onto that path, it leads to their farm," Gavin pointed to a road on the right.

"How are these people not.....persecuted?" Michael asked as they made the turn.

"They aren't breaking the law," Gavin stated, "under your father, ceremony is required and enforced everywhere. King Burnie has allowed villages to create their own code of morals so long as it doesn't disobey a direct law. The capitol city doesn't even enforce it too harshly there. It's only in formal places and political dealings that it's required," Michael's face was bewildered.

"I had no idea-why aren't all kingdoms like this?"

"Most of the kingdoms under the sovereign are similar, King Gustavo's kingdom is more strict than this one when it comes to children and social situations, but it's still the same general format. How have you not known this?" 

"I-I guess I was just never invited to informal events. Even at the formal ones I wasn't allowed to observe much. I think my father didn't want me to be exposed to this kind of thinking. It allows the poor to feel equal with the rich," Michael was lost in thought. They passed Griffon's medicine workshop. It must have been closed today, because she would normally have the doors and windows open otherwise.

"We'll be there soon," Gavin smiled. He was getting really eager. The cobble ended soon after that, and they were now on the dirt path that led to the Ramsey's. Their house came into view. It was luxurious compared to the cabins and such that had been on the inside of the village, but it was definitely not typical aristocrat material. It was a beautiful stone two story house. Ivy grew up the walls and bloomed by the windows. There were fields behind it and a stable in the back along with Griffon's workshop. The door was wooden and a silver handle gleamed in the sunlight. Gavin had always been envious of this house. His father's had been grand, but it was cold and boring. Geoff's seemed to settle naturally into the landscape around it rather than occupy a space. 

The horse stopped when they reached the front gate. Gavin slid down and so did Michael. Gavin was buzzing with excitement, and Michael was soaking up the view. He looked nervous, and Gavin wondered if Geoff would take him seriously. He hoped he would. Gavin grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Michael smiled and took a deep breath as they walked forward.


	7. This Is What We're Gonna Do Today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLANATION: Okay, so it's been around two week since I last updated. The reason? I'm a theatre geek. My last performance was yesterday, so the past two weeks (production week and the week before it) have been very stressful, and I've been getting home late and tired. Since it's over now, I should be back to posting regularly. If you're still reading this, thanks. I love comments. They give me all the feels. Now, enjoy....you know....if you want....

Geoff's face was taut and his eyes narrowed when he opened the door and saw Michael. Gavin realized that it probably would have been a good idea to change into something that wasn't slave attire before coming here. Geoff didn't know that he was pretty much free. Geoff slid out of the door, leaving it mostly closed, and held up his sword.

"You have until the count of three to get the fuck off my property, leave the boy," Geoff's voice was a kind of threatening Gavin had never heard before. Michael lifted up his palms and his eyes widened. He looked at Gavin in panic.

"Uh, Gav?" Michael squeaked out.

"Stop Geoff!" Gavin put himself in front of Michael. "He's here with me not the other way around, put your damned sword away." Geoff slowly brought himself out of an offensive position, but his grip never loosened. Gavin turned to Michael and held his face in his hands.

"Relax, I won't let him hurt you, he doesn't know why we're here. This is a really good idea, and you just need to trust me and trust him, okay?" Gavin searched Michael's eyes and saw the fear receding slightly. This was exactly the kind of reaction he hadn't wanted.

"Yeah, I don't know why he's here. Did you tell him what I told you to do?" Geoff's tone was flat and annoyed.

"Yes-"

"So, I can only assume he's here to take me into custody, and he brought your whipped ass to buy my sympathy and his guards some time," Geoff began to raise his weapon again.

"No, Geoff, stop. Now." Gavin shielded Michael again. Nobody was going to lay a finger on Michael if Gavin had anything to say about it. "We came here to ask you for help. We escaped, Michael's been stripped of his titles, and we want to perform an assassination."

"Assassination?" Geoff finally lowered his guard a bit. "Who?" Gavin noticed how he looked almost hopefully at Michael. Gavin grabbed one of Michael's hands firmly.

"My father," Michael answered. His voice was only a little shaky, not bad after being confronted with the wrong end of Geoff's sword.

"The King?" Geoff's voice was filled with disbelief. 

"Yeah," Gavin nodded, "Michael came up with this really brilliant plan, but we can't do it on our own. I know how much you hate him and I just thought we could use some superior military advice, so I though 'hey, Geoff'll know what to do!' and here we are," Gavin rambled. He looked hopefully at the door.

"This isn't a ruse?" Geoff's voice had softened, and as soon as Gavin shook his head, he sighed and his sleepy eyes returned. He sheathed his sword and nodded to Michael. "Sorry, you stole my kid and turned him into your pet, I think I deserve to be a little confrontational," Michael nodded in return.

"I understand," he held Gavin's hand tighter and bowed his head. Gavin sighed and kissed his cheek comfortingly. Geoff would come around, maybe.

The second they walked in the doorway, Gavin was being crushed by a hysterical Griffon. She was sobbing and laughing at the same time, her hair falling out of the messy bun on top of her head.

"Thank you, thank you for bringing him back," she turned to Michael and wrapped him in a hug as well. Gavin noticed Geoff's gaze harden. Michael was shocked and his arms didn't catch up with him for a minute before he embraced Griffon as well

"Uh, you're welcome," Michael was released and Gavin saw the shock he tried to hide at Griffon's appearance. Michael had last seen Griffon with her hair piled atop her hair in braids, and she had been wearing a light blue gown with lace and pearl adornments on it. Griffon stood in front of him now in grey trousers and a dark blue shirt with the sleeves cut off. This was the Griffon Gavin knew. There were a few other women who dressed like she did in this village, but her dressing was unheard of in Michael's kingdom.

"Millie! Gavin is home!" Griffon shouted and little feet came pattering down the hall.

"Gavin!" Millie jumped into his arms and he laughed. 

"Hello," he had missed these people so much, and Millie was so big now. 

"I hate to break up our reunion," Geoff sighed, "but I have to talk to the boys about something," he motioned for them to follow him.

"Oh, Geoff," Griffon interrupted, "can't it wait? I want to show Gavin and Michael the village, and lunch is almost ready."

"I'm sorry honey, it can't wait. You can drag them places afterwords," Geoff's voice was always sweet when it was directed towards Griffon. She nodded and sighed. Gavin let Millie down from his arms and fell in step behind Geoff. 

The inside of their house was very nice as well. The door opened to a nice hallway with wooden floors and stone walls. At the end of the hallway was the door to Geoff's study. To the right was the kitchen and the hallway to the dining room, to the left there were bedrooms and the stairs. The stairs lead to an open space where Griffon painted and Millie played. The whole house was fairly uniform with itself. Wooden floors and stone walls, some of the walls held mirrors or pictures.

They were only going to Geoff's study. He pushed the heavy oak door away and they stepped into the most professional looking part of the Ramsey house. Bookshelves lined the walls, and plans littered the desk inside. A map of the realm was spread out permanently on a table. A large window overlooked the fields. He motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. He set his sword down on top of it and sat down in his chair. The sword in full view was a tactic to scare Michael. He relaxed in his chair and watched them.

"Explain this plan," Geoff was looking only at Gavin, but Michael began explaining instead. Geoff listened intently, nodding every once in a while, and widening his eyes when Michael relayed the King's announcement. Gavin was nervous that Geoff wouldn't agree to help them, but when Michael wrapped up the story and linked hands with Gavin, Geoff sighed.

"So, you went into exile to save Gavin?" Michael nodded. "And you want to stop your father from his tyranny by intercepting official documents, assassinating him, and then stepping in as true heir, all of these things are punishable by death by the way, and you want me to help because you both lack the skills to pull it off alone?" They both nodded this time.

"I'm in. Let's take that bastard down."

"Thank you, Duke Ramsey," Michael bowed his head.

"Geoff, none of this Duke Ramsey shit, okay? Whether or not I like it, the kid is attached to you, and it looks like you're just as smitten as him. I'll just have to get used to it," Geoff stood up and started for the door. Michael smiled and nodded. They followed him out of the study.

Griffon led them through the house and sat them down at a small table. Gavin knew it looked like a commoner's dinner table to Michael, but the man seemed happy at the closeness it created. Griffon fed them fresh bread, soft, fluffy, and warm. It's aroma snuck into Gavin's nostrils and reminded him of a time when things weren't complicated, when his only concern was whether or not it would rain that day and put a damper on his riding lesson. 

Michael was smiling, his dimples out and guard down. Gavin was glad he didn't have to deal with an awkward Michael. After they finished, Griffon led them through the house. 

"We weren't expecting guests, but this room has sheets in it and it's across from a bath,"she gestured to the two doors opposite each other, "I don't guess you have any stuff really, so once you're ready I can take you to the market," Griffon was still excited and fretting over Gavin, "or....I guess Gavin still kinda knows where everything is," her face fell a bit, "I'm sure you could find what you're looking for without me putting the smother in mother," she put a smile back on her face.

"Griffon," Gavin, soothed her, "you can take us on a tour if you want, I know you missed me," he grinned.

"Oh, shut up, it's okay, I need to finish my project anyway, you two go get some clothes that don't smell and have some fun on your own," she waved and walked away before they could respond.

"Do we smell that bad?" Michael brought his sleeve up to his nose and inhaled, wrinkling his face. "Yes, yes we do," Gavin chuckled and pecked him on the lips.

"We can fix that with a bath," he nodded his head towards the bath with a smirk.

"I'm not having sex with you in Duke Ramsey's guest bath," Michael rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist. Gavin pouted, "Wipe that look off your face."

"Is that an order?" Gavin grinned and started running his hands up Michael's shirt.

"Goddammit Gavin," Michael pulled away, but kept their hands joined. "Let's go to the fucking market, maybe you won't try to jump me in public."

"Challenge accepted," Gavin giggled. Michael groaned while Gavin pulled him out of the door and shouted a quick goodbye to Griffon.

 

"Oh Michael! Look over here! No, wait! What's that?!" Gavin was yanking Michael in every direction. So many things were catching his eye. Michael was coming along nicely, he was surprised at how well he was taking the treatment. Gavin knew he was acting childish, but he couldn't help it. This was his home square, this was where he grew from an awkward little kid into an even more awkward teenager, and then finally, a less awkward commander. These people knew him, and every once in a while someone would recognize him and let out a shocked squeal. They always looked at Michael strangely, and Gavin wondered if they knew he was the Crown Prince or not.

"Gavin, my feet are killing me," Michael whined, "can we please pick a spot and look at one thing? Preferably clothing." Michael pulled him to a stop. Gavin sighed.

"Fine, let's go to that one over there," Gavin pointed to what looked like a wooden shack whose front had been cut off. Inside it were colorful fabrics and a young blond girl smiling at the people that passed.

"Hello!" The girl waved when they approached. She was young, and her attitude was cheery. 

"Kara?" Gavin asked, a smile creeping on his face. The girl nodded, "it's me, Gavin!"

"Really? Oh my god! It is you! When did you get back?" they squealed together, and Michael sighed. Gavin noticed that he let their hands drop. He went into the store and started looking around. Gavin supposed he was sick of hearing Gavin talk to all of the people. Gavin understood, Michael didn't know any of these people, he was out of his element, and they had just traveled many miles to get here. 

Gavin excused himself after giving Kara a hug and walked over to Michael. "Sorry, I know you're bored," Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael's middle. Michael smiled.  
"It's fine, I just don't know these people, how do you think this would look on me," Michael chuckled and held a long pink dress up to his body. Gavin giggled.

"I think you would look quite dashing."

"I wonder what you would look like in a dress," Michael pursed his lips for a moment, and Gavin's tongue darted out to wet his lips, was Michael really considering that? Was Gavin interested in that? No....maybe...just a little. The idea was soaring with his imagination when Michael put the dress back and smiled softly to himself. "Maybe later," it was just a whisper, but Gavin heard it.

"What about this?" Gavin tossed him a black tunic and some grey pants. It was very simple, and not made of the lux materials Michael was used to, but it was nice for the market. Michael nodded.

"Get a few of those, at least four for each of us, different colors I suppose," Michael's attention was diverted, "here," he put some money in Gavin's hand, "you pay, I'm gonna go to that booth over there," Michael pointed across the street to an assortment shop. Gavin nodded.

"Okay, I'll be done in a second." Michael left and Gavin turned back to the clothes to grab more of the tunics. He carried them up to Kara and payed for them. They hugged and he walked away with the fabric over his arms. 

Michael held out his hand to Gavin, a pale pink rose in his hand. Michael smiled and took the clothes from Gavin. Gavin grinned and took the rose.

"You're adorable," Gavin pecked him on the cheek and allowed his grin to break into a smirk.

"I don't like that look," Michael sighed, but Gavin took his hand and pulled him over to one of the only stone buildings in that part of town. He pushed Michael into the small alleyway between it and what looked like a pub. Gavin chuckled and started kissing Michael's neck.

"Told you I accepted the challenge," he murmured against Michael's neck.

"Gavin," Michael hissed, "someone will see us."

"That was never a problem before," Gavin fisted the hem of Michael's top.

"We weren't surrounded by people who knew Geoff and we weren't in the middle of a fucking town square," Michael's voice was getting strained from the attention Gavin was giving him. "Gavin," Michael pushed him back easily, "Later."

"Prude," Gavin spat out and pouted, twirling the rose between his fingers.

"Gavin you know-"

"Just, never-mind," Gavin glared down.

"Is this what we're gonna do today? We're gonna fight?" Michael sighed. "What's wrong?"

"You haven't touched me since before the banquet, and that was in spite, I'm feeling unwanted."

"You are the dumbest person I have ever met. I would fuck you against this wall right now if it weren't for my manners," Michael started to pull Gavin out into the street.

"Screw manners," Gavin planted his feet. Michael sighed and just picked Gavin up.

"I'm sorry, later, but not now," Michael kissed Gavin on the forehead. Gavin frowned up at him.

"You can put me down."

"Don't wanna," Michael just kept walking, earning a few stares.

"You're so unfair," Gavin sighed and sniffed at the flower in his hands.

"You love me."

"I really do."

 

They arrived back at the house just as the sun was starting to fall behind the trees. Michael let Gavin down on the threshold. By now, Gavin had relaxed and was back to snuggling into Michael's side. Michael opened the door and they walked down the hall to their room. Michael dumped their new clothes and some of the other random trinkets they'd collected on the bed. The comforter for this bed was light blue and not as fluffy as Michael's. Gavin sat the rose down on the chest at the foot of the bed. He smiled at the token before kissing Michael softly, wrapping his arms around Michael's neck.

"Griffon could probably use help in the kitchen," Gavin pulled back and led him out the door. "I'll help her, and you can play with Millie, I think she likes you," Michael smiled at this. Gavin knew that all Michael really wanted was some sort of approval. He was glad Michael cared enough about him to worry about what his (practically) family thought of him. It was sweet. Griffon was in the kitchen humming to herself and starting the fire in the oven. 

"Hey boys! How was your day?" she smiled and took a sip of the water sitting on the counter next to her. 

"It was great, do you need me to do anything?" Gavin gestured to the messy kitchen. Griffon smiled.

"Yes, put those palace skills to work," she pulled out another apron.

"If you say so," Gavin grinned and sank to his knees. Griffon laughed and swatted him over the head playfully. 

"You know what I meant, asshole, put this on and help me with the vegetables, Geoff is outside doing his thing with the meat." Gavin tied the apron around himself and glanced over at Michael who was raising his eyebrows. 

"Go play with Millie, I know you don't know how to do any of this cooking stuff," Gavin teased and sent Michael into the living room. Michael scoffed but walked out of the room.

"So," Griffon started, "are you happy?"

"Very much so," Gavin looked over at her. Her expression bore worry, but he knew it was in her nature to worry.

"Is he nice?"

"He is the sweetest and most protective person, maybe even as much as you and Geoff, I have ever met. I love him." Gavin started pouring the peas into the boiling water.

"Do you think you two will ever......" Griffon's face was soft in that way only a mother's face is when she sees her children happy.

"Maybe, he hasn't mentioned anything about it, but I have a feeling, you know?"

"Yes, I do," Griffon grinned, "Now if only Geoff would stop scaring him."

They chuckled and fell into a silent working pattern. Millie was laughing in the other room along with Michael. 

The big pushover.


	8. Playing With Fire (Can't Wait To Get Burned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, and for that I sincerely apologize. Life happens and chapters come out late. Anyways, here is some SMUTTYLICIOUS SMUTTY SMUT SMUT. Enjoy.....you know....if you want....

Supper at the Ramsey table was easy, friendly. It was so unlike the royal dinners. Gavin was sitting next to Michael holding his hand under the table and sneaking food off of his plate every once in a while, much to the ire of Michael. Gavin wasn't on the floor slowly feeling his feet go numb from the kneeling position, and the conversation was happy, not political. Everyone was on their second helping, minus Millie who had excused herself and gone to bed. Griffon had gone to tuck her in and was just walking back to the table.

"Hot damn this bread is good Griffon," Geoff spoke through a mouthful.

"Gavin made it, learned it in the castle," Griffon dusted the bread crumbs from Geoff's manly man beard and sat back down next to him.

"Really? I wouldn't let Gavin anywhere near an oven. Your father must be really dense," Geoff chuckled and nodded to Michael. Gavin felt Michael stiffen for a moment, still unused to the idea of free-speech.

"He is, most slaves go to kitchen anyway, he takes a lot of pride in his dinners," Michael cut another piece of his steak and slapped Gavin's ever-inching hand away from his plate, "get your own dammit." Gavin stuck his tongue out at him, "I'll bite that thing off," Michael whispered and glared at Gavin. 

"Oh really?" Gavin grinned and Michael sighed.

"You know, I miss when I could tell you what to do, you used to listen to me," Michael fake pouted.

"Maybe you should make me," Gavin's eyes narrowed and his grin pulled into a smirk, the hand holding Michael's under the table sliding up his leg.

"No bedroom talk at the table, God," Geoff mimicked throwing up, "I don't want to know about your kinky sex life," Gavin threw a pea at Geoff and hit him on the nose with it.

"It's not my fault, Michael hasn't done me good since he was kicked out," Gavin was almost whining.

"GAVIN! What the fuck?" Michael glared incredulously at him and crossed his arms, effectively ending the hand-holding. 

"Whoa, really?" Griffon raised an eyebrow, "I figured you two would do the do all the time."

"We did, but Michael's been all, 'no Gavin! I have manners, I'm not gonna bang you in Geoff's house, or in the woods, or in town square-'"

"You tried to have sex with him in town square?" Geoff interrupted.

"You can have sex, I mean, we aren't prudes," Griffon rolled her eyes, "You should know that Gavin, and Michael, now you know. Just keep the noise down."

"I hate you, Gavin," Michael's face was red and pointing directly at his near-empty plate. 

"Aw, come on, Micoo, that's not nice," Gavin leaned his head against Michael's shoulder and pecked it in apology. Michael sighed and retook Gavin's hand, rubbing circles into it with his thumb.

"You're not nice."

"You two are so cute," Griffon sighed and turned to Geoff, "aren't they so cute?"

"Sure, cute, that's the word," Geoff chuckled and pushed his chair back. "It's getting late, I need to go check in with the guards. I'll be back soon, sweetie." He kissed Griffon sweetly, well, it was sweet at first. He broke off and waved goodbye to Gavin and Michael. Griffon started gathering the plates and Gavin stood to help her. Michael followed his lead. Gavin though it was interesting that a petulant Crown Prince who'd never had to even pick out his own clothes was now playing with children and cleaning off dinner tables. 

"Just put all of the dishes by the sink, I'll get them tomorrow," Griffon nodded to where she was setting the plates. Once the table was cleared, she kissed Gavin's forehead and ruffled his hair, an embarrassing habit she'd never let go of, and thanked Michael with a pat on the back. "Goodnight, boys," she disappeared to the master bedroom.

"Why do you do that to me?" Michael's voice was low and demanding from where he was stood behind Gavin. Gavin smirked and turned around, a sly remark on the tip of his tongue, but it was swallowed when he realized that Michael was right in his face, blocking him against the counter. "Hmm?"

"Because I want to push your limits, see how much I can piss you off before you explode all over me and make me pay," Gavin fisted his hands in Michael's shirt. His voice was a soft whisper, and their faces were so close. It was almost a kiss, just them sharing air and daring each other to say something else.

"Bed, now." Michael grabbed Gavin's hand and pulled him down the hallway and into their room. He shoved Gavin in and closed the door behind them. It echoed around the walls with a click. Michael turned to Gavin and smirked wickedly. Gavin had caught himself on the bed and was now looking up at Michael with anticipation. That smirk sent shots of arousal and eagerness down his spine. Oh it was so on. He wondered what Michael would make him do. They didn't bring any of their usual playthings along with them, so it would be an all natural session.

"What are you gonna do, Michael?" Gavin grinned, egging him on.

"How about you shut your filthy little mouth and get to work," Michael dropped his trousers and stripped off his shirt, clenching his fists in Gavin's hair roughly and jerking him foreword. Gavin squeaked in surprise but took Michael's cock into his mouth and started sucking with obscene wet sounds. Gavin fluttered his eyelashes at Michael and pulled back to lick at him as if he were candy. The smirk on Gavin's face was taunting, he wanted Michael to shove him over and make him feel it. He wanted Michael to be his master.

Michael growled and shoved Gavin away. Gavin felt his glare burning holes through his clothes, which he should probably take off. Gavin pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the room, Michael's eyes followed. He did the same with his pants, daring Michael to do something the whole time. Michael's face split into a grin and he slowly slinked over to Gavin. 

"You want to play dirty? I can play dirty," Michael's voice was grumbling and powerful. This was his Master voice. It sent shivers down Gavin's spine and prompted him to bow his head. Michael's arms pulled Gavin's above his head. "Leave these here," he commanded.

"Or what," Gavin challenged, his voice quavering just slightly.

"I'll take you over my knee and bruise your ass, you won't be able to walk without wincing. Be a good boy, Gavin, or don't, either way is fun for me," his smirk was cruel and amused. Gavin whimpered, his cock leaping at the threat. Michael had never actually punished him, and he had never been spanked before. He almost wanted to rebel, just to see what Michael would do. He wanted to be a good boy though.

"Okay."

"Say 'yes Master,'" Michael raked one of his nails down Gavin's cheek. He shuddered.

"Yes, Master," Gavin knotted his fingers together above his head and took a deep breath. Michael's hands were slowly sliding down his body. Slow usually meant sweet and loving, but these touches were sinister and possessive. He's pushed Michael, lit the fuse and laughed at the pretty sparks; now he was going to feel the explosion.

"Good boy, now we don't want to wake up Griffon or Geoff when he gets home do we?" Michael asked with mock sweetness. Gavin shook his head. "Speak to me," Michael stopped the moving of his hands and squeezed Gavin's ribs harshly.

"No, Master," Gavin squeaked out and tried, to no avail, to wriggle away from the touch.

"That's right, so you have to be quiet. If I hear you say anything, I'll take you over my knee as well," Michael went back to his motions. Gavin swallowed nervously and whimpered. "You're such a little shit, Gav," Michael tutted and violently pinched one of Gavin's nipples, Gavin jerked up on the bed, and choked on a noise, barely remembering to keep his arms up. "You get under my skin," another pinch, this time to the other. Gavin was more prepared for it this time and kept his reaction smaller. "You challenge me," his blunt nails scratched down Gavin's stomach, leaving thin red lines in their wake. "So why is it," Michael wrapped his hand around Gavin's thick cock, his grip less than comfortable. Gavin let out a keen, "That I keep you? Hmmm?" Gavin panted up at the ceiling in the silence, but a hand jerking in his hair forced his eyes to focus on Michael's mildly curios face. "Answer me, Gav."

"B-because I'm good to you?" Gavin whimpered out, the hand that had held his cock in a death grip was now loosely stroking. It wasn't even close to enough friction to do anything but antagonize him.

"No, that can't be it," Michael's tone was thoughtful, easy musing, as if he wasn't causing Gavin permanent brain damage from the torturous glide of his palm. "Try again."

"I'm your favorite toy?" Gavin gasped when Michael's grip tightened a little more, giving him that delicious friction. 

"Oh, that is a good answer, but, while true, I don't think it's the actual reason, I can't quite put my finger on it," Michael was just being mean. Gavin tried to buck into the touch, but the hand in his hair pulled him back. "No no no, can't have that now can we?" Michael's grip slackend again.

"Master please," Gavin whined, Michael just widened his smile, the dimples peeking out. The cute and innocent face was such a contrast. "Is it because you love me?" Gavin prepared to be shot down. 

"That must be it," Michael just hummed like he saw the answer to life the universe and everything and suddenly realized that it wasn't much more than a barely mildly interesting detail. He pulled his hand away and Gavin kicked his feet petulantly in frustration. "Aw, are you frustrated?" Michael's tone was mockingly sympathetic. "That must be so difficult for you."

"Now you're just being mean," Gavin groaned.

"I'm only getting started, baby," Michael flashed his teeth and sat back. "Roll over and get your knees under you." Gavin obliged. He felt so exposed with his ass in the air and his face down on the pillow. Michael knee-walked over to him and kneaded his hands into the soft flesh in front of him. Gavin tried not to start vibrating out of his skin. All of this damn, bloody teasing was going to kill him. Here lies Gavin Free, almost-fucked to death. 

"Please," he groaned. 

"Not yet, you've been fairly good, but maybe I should punish you anyways," Michael mused. Gavin tried to wiggle away.

"No, Master, please, I've been good, you said I've been good," Gavin pleaded.

"I meant you've been good here, there are multiple other times where you could have used discipline though," Michael's voice faked a wary reluctance, like he was trying to explain to Gavin how sorry he was this was about to happen, but one glance back in his direction told Gavin that Michael was loving the idea. Really loving the idea.

"Master..." Gavin tried to appeal one last time, but the thumb stroking along his ass cheek was already appraising the skin.

"Color?" Michael's voice was less harsh now and betraying his tough guy act.

"Green," Gavin chewed on his bottom lip.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Michael ran his thumb over one last time, and Gavin braced himself, inhaling on a jerk of air and squeezing his eyes shut.  
Smack 

Gavin yelped and Michael shushed him, rubbing his hand over the afflicted spot. 

"You should really learn to control yourself," smack. " Thought it was funny to talk like that in front of Geoff and Griffon?" Smack. "Think I won't take care of my boy?" Smack. "You brought this on yourself you know," smack. Gavin whimpered with each hit. His ass was warm and stinging as much as his eyes. After each smack came a soothing kneed, and another blow. "Your ass is so pretty right now," Michael was picking up his pace, the sound reverberating around the room. "My hand-prints look nice on you, red is definitely your color." Gavin moaned, his face red and his hands fisting in the sheets. He was embarrassed, turned on, excited, and so far from any sort of friction.

"Master please," Gavin's voice bubbled out of him, "Please-Ah! Please hurry, I need-"

"You need my cock? Do you want it now? Right this instant? With no prep at all?" Smack. "'Cause I can do that," Michael traced a finger around Gavin's hole.

"Just, please," Gavin took in a shuddering breath as that finger left. Two of them soon returned, they were slightly slick with what Gavin assumed was spit.

"I'll take care of you, Gav," Michael's fingers pressed in and Gavin squirmed. Michael added another digit and scissored them inside of Gavin. There was no other fanfare, just the smallest amount of preparation done so Michael wouldn't actually hurt him. The fingers slid away and Michael's cock nudged at Gavin's entrance. Michael slowly pushed himself in, the stretch and burn making Gavin cry out in a soundless scream. It hurt, it wasn't unbearable, but it hurt. He let his head drop down onto the pillow. His knuckles were white with the effort of fisting his hands in the sheets.

Michael started to slowly push in and out, each thrust harder than the last. It was an agonizing drag-pause-slam motion that had Gavin's legs quivering underneath him. Soon, Michael sped up his pace and Gavin started sliding up the bed, choked moans spilling from his mouth. He was so hard, he could cut diamonds. Every time he reached his hips low enough to gain some sort of pressure or friction, Michael would pull Gavin back against him. Finally, Michael stilled inside Gavin and came, hot wetness filling him up and making him feel used. Michael had been panting quietly, but let out a long and guttural moan when he released. He pulled out and Gavin winced, the tenderness already noticeable in both his cheeks and hole. The next few days would be hell.

Michael mercifully rolled Gavin over and took him in his mouth. Gavin cried out and came quickly down Michael's throat. He was panting, his blood and heart-beat rushing and thumping in his ears. Every muscle ached and he longed for Michael's hot, huge bath with all of the oils and soothing steam.

"Thank you," Gavin murmured.

"No problem, Gavin, Michael crawled back up to the head of the bed and pulled Gavin under the covers. He cuddled Gavin to his side and kissed the top of his head.

"Michael, I'm all sticky," Gavin whined.

"Deal with it, I want you to think about what you did," Michael's voice was a murmur, he was obviously seconds away from his post coital coma.

"Gonna do it again," Gavin smirked into Michael's collar bone.

"Dickie Bitch," Michael groaned and fell silent, a soft snore coming out a few seconds later. Gavin grinned and nuzzled his face into Michael. He loved this man so much.

The morning light was a soft grey-yellow and filtering through the window next to their bed. Gavin furrowed his brow in annoyance and finally opened his eyes. He turned over to face Michael and let out a shocked squeak at the sharp pains everywhere on his body, but mostly his ass. Chagrin filled his cheeks as he remembered last night. It was always fun to push Michael over the edge, but that had been an exceptionally fun outcome. He stared at Michael's face. The sunlight was glimmering in his smushed curls and reflecting off of the small bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. It was an adorable sight in all of the senses of the word. Michael's face was easy and relaxed, his arm curled up against his chest like his legs. Michael looked so childlike when he was sleeping. Gavin just wanted to hold him and take care of him forever. 

Huh, forever was a weird concept. Gavin stretched his muscles and winced. He pulled back the sheets and went to the bucket sitting on the dresser. Griffon must have left them a bucket of water for a wash up. He was very thankful for it at the moment. Going to sleep in his state had been a mistake, but it was a mistake he had been willing to make. He was finishing up his ginger cleaning when snuffles from the bed captured his attention. He turned his head to see Michael blinking sleepily up at him, a happy and dazed smile on his face. 

"Good morning," Michael propped himself up on his elbows.

"Good morning my lovely little Michael," Gavin smiled and put his things away.

"Damn, your ass is.....like fucking riddled with bruises. I know that can't feel good. Why didn't you safe-word or something?" Michael looked up at Gavin, worry in his face.

"Because," Gavin blushed, "I liked it, I like it now, makes me remember you were there, you know?" Gavin folded his hands and looked down at the floor, suddenly self conscious.

"You," Michael paused and just stared at Gavin, he braced for the worst, "are so utterly perfect. How in the hell did I manage to be givin such an amazing human being," Michael's hair was sticking up on one side. Gavin felt his heart swell in his chest and he went down on the bed to cradle Michael's face in his hands and press their lips together softly. It was sweet and easy, loving. A knock sounded on the door and they broke apart reluctantly.

"Yes?" Gavin called.

"Breakfast is ready," Griffon spoke through the door and walked away.

"I guess we should put some clothes on and go eat," Michael spoke quietly, his eyes searching Gavin's face happily.

"Yeah, we should," Gavin pressed their lips together again and smoothed Michael's hair down.


	9. Damn Outdoors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff! You get a fluff! And you get a fluff! You all get fluffs! By the way, if you want to follow me on tumblr (maybe I post something extra now and then) I am spoonslicerainbowface. Anyways, enjoy...you know...if you want...

Every step was painful. Every accidental clench was a nightmare, and when he sat down at the table for breakfast, the soft whimper that snuck its way out of his mouth made Michael smile apologetically. Gavin didn't mind. He was inconvenienced, but he didn't mind. The dull ache left him satisfied and content. Griffon took one look at their faces and grinned, wiggling her eyebrows maniacally. Michael beamed at her innocently.

"Millie!" Griffon called. Little feet puttered down the hallway and Millie came bursting in to view.

"Hi Gav, Hi Michael," she greeted them and sat herself at the table. Gavin noticed that she scooted her chair closer to Michael the moment she sat down. It was kind of adorable, and Gavin was happy that the Ramsey's were warming up to his......boyfriend? That didn't sound quite serious enough to describe their relationship.

Michael engaged Millie in talk about her latest game of pretend in which she was a knight on a quest to save a prince. Gavin nibbled on his food and zoned out. They had been doing a lot of relaxing. Easy naps in the sun, helping Griffon with dishes and dinner, playing with Millie, and taking shopping trips. He didn't want them to pass up the opportunity, didn't want to forget why they were here. He didn't want to take a chance on King Jones. He was positive castle guards would be looking for Michael now, maybe even Gavin, and he didn't want to lead them to the Ramsey's. If they waited to plan much longer, there would be no way to stop it. He and Michael would have to live on the run, which wouldn't be so bad, except that it would.

He would never see other people, and he wondered if everyone connected with them would face tragedy. Would they actually come for the Ramsey's? What happened to Ray and Kerry? Was Barbara still all right? Gavin didn't like all of these loose ends, all of these factors. He wanted to keep his friends safe. He wanted to keep Michael safe. Three days had passed in idle. They would have to leave or send someone to intercept the message in no more than fifteen days, otherwise they would never catch it in time. It would take planning, and the King would have to die soon after, before word got to him.

"Gavin! Hello," Michael's voice broke him out of his trance.

"Oh, huh what?" he turned to face Michael.

"I'm gonna go play with Millie. She wants me to be her dragon," Michael chuckled and Gavin gave a weak smile.

"That's great baby, you go do that. I'm uh, I'm gonna talk to Geoff," Michael's grin didn't waver, and Gavin gave him a peck on the lips and made his way into Geoff's study. He trailed his hand along the rough stone walls of the hallway. This was the house he practically was formed in. He came to Geoff and Griffon with tear streaks on his face and a hole where his parents used to be. He likes to think he's over it, but he knows deep down that he'll always wonder if things would have been different. 

Since he's met Michael he hasn't minded the bumps in his course though. Everything were little pieces in a big plan that led him to Michael. He was getting sickeningly mushy now. If he retained anything from his father it was that he should always keep his emotions in check. Too much emotion gave the enemy chance to manipulate you, and Gavin was determined to win this particular fight. 

"Geoff?" he peeked around the door, asking permission to enter.

"Yeah, Gavin?" Geoff was leaned back in his chair with his feet kicked up on his desk. He was balancing two figures on his chest and making them fight each other. Gavin swallowed the instinct to scream. Geoff was fucking playing! Did nobody realize the severity of what was happening right now? 

"I want to talk about the assassination," he spoke through clenched teeth. Geoff sat up and put his toys down.

"What about it?"

"We don't even have a solid plan. We need to invite friends, send an interceptor, actually carry on. We only have two weeks before the messenger will be too far for us to take down. If he gets through the whole plan is fucked. Michael's cousin will just take the thrown, and from what I've heard, he is even worse than King Jones."

"Yes, I have heard that too," Geoff was stroking his beard, his face gone from relaxed to tense and contemplative.

"I know we're all having such a great time playing happy family, but I think homecoming is over, Geoff. We need to set things in motion," Gavin was stern and reached for the book on Geoff's desk with all of his contacts in it. Geoff winced at his tone.

"Gavin, what's really wrong? I've never known you to be so tense," Geoff's eyes were soft and worried. "Is there another part of this you aren't telling me?"

"No, Geoff, but I'll be damned if I let that man out there, who has sacrificed everything he had to save my ass, get hurt. I watched him go from a ruthless and cruel Prince who treated his subordinates like shit to the caring guy playing pretend dragons outside with your daughter right now. He's still an angry and cocky royal, but I love him and that scares me, but I know I do. "

"Wow," Geoff looked down at his desk in thought. "I'll gather up the friends we have. We'll have to be careful about who to trust with this heavy of a crime, but I'll start right now. Give me that," he held his hand out for the book, "you don't know any of these people." 

"Thanks Geoff," Gavin handed over the book and stood up to leave.

"Tell Michael to come in here when he gets the chance okay?" Geoff was flipping through pages.

"I will," Gavin shut the door behind him and went to find Griffon. He needed a drink and a nap. Now that things were in motion, he could afford to relax a bit. Gavin was never good at holding onto stress, so now that he had done what he could, it was pushed to a separate corner of his mind.

"So, I had a........strategy meeting I guess you could say, with Geoff," Michael was rubbing circles in Gavin's arms. They were entwined in their post-coital cuddle and Gavin was getting his breathing under control. 

"Mmm? Yeah, I told him to talk to you," Gavin nuzzled into Michael's shoulder. His second favorite freckle was right here where arms turned into chest, his first favorite being the one at the small of Michael's back.

"He's sending out letters tomorrow and his friends, our friends I guess, should be getting here in two or three days once they get them."

"Did he say how many he invited?"

"About ten. He says five will come for sure. He called for some soldiers and strategists, but he told me to tell you that you could relax for the next few days," Michael kissed his forehead. Gavin snorted.

"Oh, sure, there's a malicious man with every recourse he could want who just so happens to kinda want us imprisoned and he expects me to relax?" Gavin sighed and kissed Michael's jaw.

"Everything is okay, I won't let anything happen to you. Now, let's sleep." Michael tightened his arm around Gavin and they both drifted off.

The next day, Gavin was roused by Michael. He was shaking him and when Gavin opened his eyes, an impish smile was set on Michael's features.

"Let's go for a walk, explore Geoff's land a bit, huh?" Gavin squinted, trying to see if this Michael was an impostor.

"Sleep, Michael," Gavin whined.

"Sleep later, the sun is out and the weather is perfect, let's go. You need to get outdoors. When was the last time you were outside for fun?"

"Whipping day, I think," Gavin muttered, his eyes closed again.

"Well, we need to plant a better memory, come on!" Michael got his arms under Gavin and swooped him up into a bridal carry. Gavin's eyes shot open and he squealed.

"Michael! Put me down Michael! Oh my god you lunatic!" Gavin thrashed a bit, but Michael just carried him out of the door. "I don't have clothes on you dope!" Michael paused and sighed, carrying Gavin back into the room.

"Here," Michael tossed him some random items and watched as he dressed. When Gavin put the last of his apparel on, Michael lifted him again, but this time Gavin only groaned dramatically and sulked. 

"You're so mean, Michael," Gavin buried his face in Michael's chest.

"Yep," he grabbed a roll from the kitchen and stuck it in Gavin's mouth. He never put him down and just walked out of the back door into the yard. Griffon was lounging in the sun and sipping amber liquid out of a glass. She waved to them when they passed her. There were pastures and a stable to the left, and a wooded area to the right. Michael chose the wooded area and hummed to himself while he walked.

Gavin sighed and decided that if Michael wanted to carry him through the woods he bloody well could. Gavin nibbled on his roll and listened to Michael's nonsensical tune. Gavin let out a squeak and gripped onto Michael's neck in fear when Michael dropped him onto his feet. Michael started laughing his ass off.

"Oh my god your face," he giggled, "did you think I would fucking carry you the whole way?"

"You're supposed to be my dashing Prince Michael, what if I trip and break my nose," Gavin faked fear.

"It can get more broken?" Michael was practically hyperventilating by now. Gavin pouted and turned away from Michael to walk further into the woods. "What are you doing?"

"Going on a bloody hike," Gavin rolled his eyes, he wasn't really mad, just sleepy and annoyed that he'd set up Michael's joke. Michael calmed himself down and slid a hand into Gavin's. 

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it," Michael used his other hand to ruffle Gavin's hair.

"I'm not offended, just, why did you want to do the outside thing so much today?"

"I just wanted to, is that so shocking?" Michael snapped off a thin branch off of a tree and poked Gavin's belly. Gavin squeaked and swatted at the stick.

"You're such a child," Gavin grinned. Michael flipped the stick around and hunched over it, walking shakily.

"Oh, Gavin, I'm your grandfather, where's my eye glass gone too," he mimicked the voice of an old man. Gavin giggled and bumped into him affectionately.

"We should really be paying attention to where we're going, I don't want to get lost in the woods," Gavin ran his hands along the rough bark of the trees they passed.

"Yeah, just go that way and we'll be out," Michael pointed nonchalantly. They walked in silence for a while, occasionally tripping each other. When they were thoroughly surrounded by trees and deep in the woods, Gavin sat down on a fallen log. He pulled Michael down too and kissed him softly. This kiss wouldn't lead to anything, it was just an innocent display, a way to say I love you without breaking the reverent quiet. 

Michael sighed when they pulled apart and leaned against Gavin. Gavin felt that nagging feeling he'd had for a while now bubble up inside of him.

"Michael..." he whispered, his voice small.

"Yes, Gavin?" Michael looked up at him.

"Do you-I mean, where-where do you see this, us, going?" Gavin glanced at Michael's face anxiously.

"Ideally I'd like to be with you until I die. I don't know if you'd do the same, but I'd follow you anywhere. I love you and it would hurt me immensely to see you go," Michael's honesty was sweet, filled with a promise of tomorrow. Gavin smiled.

"I feel the same," Gavin looked down at their entwined hands and smiled. Michael had successfully let him relax.

 

He wasn't relaxed at all. Michael and his damn unmarked woods idea had them turning in a circle. 

"I can't believe you let us get lost," Gavin sighed. "That was the one thing I didn't want to happen."

"Sorry," Michael didn't sound sorry, in fact, his face was peaceful and his grin was sunny. He looked happy to be lost, but, then again, if Gavin were to be lost in the woods with anybody he would want it to be Michael. 

"We need to go south, where is the sun?" 

"Behind us," Michael pointed to the glimmer of orange that was rapidly declining. Gavin groaned.

"We need to take a right and just go straight, maybe we'll come out on Geoff's property," Gavin lead Michael by the hand and huddled close to him when the lack of sun revealed the slight autumn chill. It was a good day, minus the being lost part. Gavin's feet were tired and his eyes were heavy.

Just as the sun was disappearing completely, Gavin and Michael emerged from the woods. They were farther from the house than where they came in, but at least they could see. Gavin let out a sigh of relief and slowed his walk. Michael wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"See, told you we'd find our way out," he smiled and Gavin shook his head.

"You're such an idiot."

Griffon pulled back the door and shouted to them. "You guys get lost? Come inside, it's getting cold and supper is ready!" 

"Coming!" Michael yelled back. When they got inside, Geoff asked them to explain how it was even physically possible to get lost when you only walked in one direction. Gavin blamed Michael. Michael blamed Gavin. He supposed it was both of their faults, but mostly Michael's.

Later that evening, they sat around the fireplace and talked. Geoff was out of his study, Griffon had left the dishes for tomorrow, Millie was in her lap dozing off, and the boys were cuddled up next to each other on the couch. Geoff was telling stories about teenage Gavin and Michael was laughing at his expense. Gavin just hid his face and tried to block out the cringe-worthy memories. His limbs really were exhausted. If it weren't for this tiredness, he would excuse them and take Michael back to the room for some shagging, but he would probably fall asleep on top of Michael.

He doubted Michael would find that sexy. Maybe he would, Michael found some interesting things sexy. Gavin snorted at that thought when he remembered the persistent erection he obtained yesterday just from wiggling in the chair. Michael gave him a questioning look at the snort, but Gavin just shook his head. Pretty soon, the quiet conversation and crackling of the fire started to run together with his thoughts and breathing. Michael's voice vibrating in his chest lulled Gavin even more.

The first snore jolted him a bit and he looked up at Michael who was smoothing down his hair. Gavin just sighed and let himself be taken under again by the warm pleasure and deep sleepiness humming through him. Somewhere inside of him he felt a phantom longing for that fluffy bed with the red silk sheets inside the castle. It was strange how much that felt like home and this house felt like vacation. But, he supposed Michael was his home. It was all very sappy and ridiculous, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He vaguely felt Michael lifting him and saying goodnight. He snuggled up to the warm body now in bed with him and allowed himself to actually sleep. In all of the excitement of today, Gavin had forgotten to be terrified. In two days plans would be set in motion and he and Michael would be on their ways back to freedom. It was strange that the thing Gavin would describe as the most freeing experience of his life happened as a result of his slavery. He didn't think he would ever go back to being captive, but he would always be Michael's slave, and he was okay with that. He knew he was taken care of.

The next day passed with lazy naps in the sunshine and inebriated make-out sessions. Gavin showed Michael how to cook and the first guest arrived in the evening. Sir Patillo from Mad King Haywood's kingdom was here. Gavin used to wonder how the Mad King got his name, but soon realized it was all a joke, well, most of it. The Mad King had other business, but sent his approval and good wishes along with Sir Patillo. Geoff had been excited when he got there. He and Jack had been friends for a while. Gavin had a tendency to annoy Jack when he was younger. He decided to continue doing that because, after all, tradition was important. 

Gavin learned that Jack would be sleeping in the same wing as Gavin and Michael. Not the same room, but the one next to it. Griffon whispered to Gavin about having quite sex or no sex while there were guests in their side of the house. Gavin had whined and went to Michael for comfort. Michael just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Along with Jack's arrival came a letter from General Monty Oum accepting Geoff's invitation. He would be there tomorrow along with others. General Oum didn't fight anymore, but he was known around the lands as one of the best and most efficient strategists. Gavin wasn't worried as much now that he knew who they had on their side. They would slay the King and live happily after after. That was so cliche.


	10. Plans and Nefarious Plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! This would have come out sooner, but I had all four of my wisdom teeth removed and have been high as a kite on pain meds. I tried to get some writing done with that free time, but medicated writing is...uh....well let's just say it isn't very pretty. Anyways, enjoy! You know, if you want. I don't care. Okay I do. I care a little.

Griffon was cooking and the guys were outside around the fire. Monty, Miles, and Jordan had showed up earlier that morning. Miles used to work as a cartographer, and now he worked on legal documents and other things. He was a good friend of King Burnie and had jumped at the opportunity to take down King Jones. Apparently his maiden had been detained in the Jones kingdom some years ago. He was a happy guy though, and Gavin was glad he was on their side.

 

Jordan was a spy for King Gus. He had heard all the stories of the kingdoms and traveled to every corner of the Lands. He was a sharp dressed fellow, and he quickly grew on Gavin. He didn't know quite as much about Jordan as the others, naturally the spy would be secretive. Monty and Miles were talking to each other in the firelight and giggling. They had taken a quick shining to each other.

 

Jordan was next to Gavin and engaging him in conversation. Michael was holding Gavin's hand and staring into the fire, almost in a trance. Gavin knew Michael was nervous, and he also knew Michael was jealous of Jordan. He wouldn't admit it, of course, but Gavin saw the way he glanced at the tiny amount of space between Jordan and himself. Gavin was going to have some fun exploiting this. He could wait a while though, tonight was the first semi-official meeting.

 

Jack and Geoff were talking about Joel, another man from King Haywood's kingdom, who they both knew. He was coming apparently, but he wouldn't arrive for a few days. Joel was a bounty hunter and one of King Haywood's favorites. Gavin had never been to the Haywood kingdom, but he knew that being a favorite meant something more than just a medal there.

 

Geoff cleared his throat and everybody looked to him. The sun had disappeared completely and Griffon was now sitting next to him. Women usually weren't present in meetings, but Geoff thought that was bullshit and Griffon often gave him advice. 

 

"You all have permission from your respective Kings to participate in this coup. That alone should prove the infamy King Jones has spread across our lands. Some of you have personal cause," he glanced at Miles, Michael, and Gavin, "and that is fine, but I don't want any of the personal issues intervening with the plan. I've spent some time calculating and I have the basic layout. Two others are coming to join us tomorrow-"

"Two?" Gavin interrupted, he thought only Joel was coming yet.

"Yeah, Gavin, Dan is coming, now shut up and let me talk," Geoff rolled his eyes. Gavin squeaked and squeezed Michael's hand. Michael rolled his eyes playfully. It dawned on Gavin that he could cause much more jealousy with Dan than Jordan. Maybe he would use both of them. It was pretty obvious that Gavin's favorite thing was Michael. If he could make Michael jealous and fighty, if he could make him show Gavin how much he was his, well, he was going to make that happen. It wasn't a test of love or power in Gavin's head, it was just a fun new game to see how far he could push Michael. He knew that Michael loved these games too, even if they were based entirely around making him annoyed.

"Monty and Miles," Geoff continued,"I want you to go over maps and routs, find the messenger's approximate location and find a good ambush spot. Jordan, you will be the one to intercept the letter. After that, Joel will meet with Gavin and Michael, this is their big fight, so I'm going to have them take out the King. Jack and Dan will act as guards while Gavin and Michael are in the castle. It's their job to protect these two. Jordan you and Griffon are going to slip some sleep medicine into the main guards. They don't recognize you two as much. Dan and Jack will follow Gavin and Michael to the King's chambers. They will guard that door. Joel is going to tell you guys how best to do that," Geoff looked at the two boys, his face serious. 

They nodded. Gavin was a bit nervous. He didn't think he would be the one to actually do the deed, but he supposed that if Joel were there with them they could do it. Michael tightened his hold on Gavin's hand.

"That is what we have so far. If you have questions bring them to me, but the plan is straight forward. Monty, Jordan, Miles, you have three days, if you want to take others along you can, but I would suggest keeping the ambush party small. The messenger won't be heavily armed," Geoff sunk back into his lazy posture and just like that the atmosphere changed. Griffon leaned into his shoulder and Millie came out of the house to snuggle up to her parents. The groups split into various conversations again and Gavin looked up at the stars. 

"You okay, Gavvy?" Michael murmured into his ear, rubbing soothing circles into the back of Gavin's hand with his thumb.

"I'm all right," Gavin took a deep breath. The air was woodsy and smokey. He could smell the meat Geoff had turning over the fire. It was wonderful and happy. He wished he could stay like this forever. Him, Michael, and the Ramsey's living in harmony in the most interesting city of the Lands, it was wonderful. He knew that if they won, Michael would take his Kingdom and, since he was now old enough, he would be directly appointed to King. 

He would go to meetings and rule countries. He would fight wars, sign treaties, and travel everywhere. Gavin wouldn't get to wake up with him every morning. It would feel like the beginning where Gavin was just someone for Michael to see at night. They wouldn't go out to markets, or get lost in the woods, or hold hands by the fire. Gavin felt his face molding into something sour and pouty. The only way this fate would be avoided would be if they lost, and Gavin didn't even want to think about that future. 

"You look like someone kicked your puppy and then threw it into a lake," Michael's forehead dented with worry. It was sweet that he was worried.

"Can we talk about this later?" Gavin sighed, there was no reason to bring his surly attitude into this happy little friendly time.

"Sure, but cheer up, everything's going to be fine," Michael beamed," Geoff knows what he's doing."

"I know," Gavin gave a tight lipped smile and snuggled closer to Michael. He tried to pick up on Jack and Geoff's conversation, but it was something about local politics that Gavin didn't care that much about. Jack had been born in this city, but went to live under King Haywood when he got his position as royal guard. That was somewhere Gavin had always wanted to go. King Haywood's lands were further east, past King Gus and even fairly north, close to the Capitol. Gavin had never visited the Capitol Land or King Haywood, and he hadn't seen much of King Jones or Gus. The only places outside of his homeland he'd seen were battlefields, and he didn't count those. They all looked the same.

 

Maybe that could be something Michael and Gavin could do later. They could travel together. Michael might not want to tote Gavin around on all of his important travels though. It was difficult to remember why he was so adamant about King Jones being eliminated, but then he tried to think back to the people. They were hungry and dirty. The oppressive rule had left them like shells. The slaves in the castle were almost all captured and taken from their families to be mistreated. 

 

That was why they were doing this, Gavin reminded himself. He couldn't be selfish and just keep Michael next to him constantly. It was Michael's duty and birth right to lead those people and make them happy. Gavin wished he could say he didn't know what he was getting in for when he started sleeping with Michael, and in a sense he didn't, but he did know that being with royalty is complicated. Now he was so immersed in Michael he knew there wasn't even a choice anymore. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving Michael, he wasn't one for unnecessarily painful things, so he knew his fate.

 

Geoff proclaimed the food done and passed around plates. They all sat around the fire and ate. The chatter died down when people were stuffing their face. The crickets were chirping and the fire was crackling. Jordan and Miles started telling ghost stories and old wives tales. Gavin rolled his eyes each time a ridiculous ending was uncovered. The stories were very tame until Millie's bedtime, then they got steadily more eerie. Gavin shuffled uncomfortably by Michael. Monty was currently telling the one about the banshee of blue field. Gavin hated this one, he didn't believe in that nonsense, but sometimes his mind played tricks on him. Blue Field wasn't far at all from here. 

 

When Monty finished and everybody had goosebumps, there was a rustling in the distance. Gavin froze and clutched Michael's bicep. Michael was rigid as well. Forget ghosts and banshees, palace guards were a much more real threat. Geoff stood up and kept a hand on his sword as he walked towards the noise. It was from the trees near the side of the house. The rustling came again and Geoff stopped.

"Okay, very funny, now get the fuck out before I start stabbing," Geoff's voice was dry and annoyed. A man stepped out of the foliage. He was dark haired and had a tight grin across his face.

"Am I late to the party?" Joel opened his arms in surrender. Geoff sighed and rolled his eyes, sliding his sword back to his side. 

"You couldn't have just used the front door?" Geoff lead him to their little circle. Jack scooted over to make room for the newcomer. 

"That wouldn't have been fun or sneaky," Joel took the seat and immediately stole a piece of meat from Jack's plate. Jack punched him in the shoulder playfully. The group chuckled and pretty soon they fell back into the lazy atmosphere. Miles and Jordan were the first to retire, and Monty followed soon after. The conversation turned very reminiscent then. Joel and Jack bickering over unimportant details. Michael and Gavin had been quiet for the past while, just listening to the three men and Griffon tell stories their interesting pasts. 

Gavin had heard most of these stories, and he was getting tired. He pulled on Michael's hand and let out a soft whine.

"What?" Michael rolled his eyes at Gavin's pathetic act.

"Carry me inside, Micoo?" Gavin pouted up at him.

"No, you have legs," Michael smiled and stood up, pulling Gavin along with him. Gavin just went rag-doll and laid out on the ground.

"They don't know they're legs, Micoo," Gavin tried to stifle his smile.

"Gavin, you little shit, you're gonna fall into the fire, get up," Michael tugged one more time. Gavin didn't budge. The adults were laughing at them. Michael sighed and Gavin smiled, he had won. Michael just let go of his hand and walked up to the house. Gavin let out a spluttered noise of complaint.

"Michael!" Gavin scrambled to get up.

"Micool!" Jack mimicked his accent with a laugh.

"No, Gavin, you missed your chance," Michael was smiling and he opened the door to disappear inside. Gavin pouted and turned to the others.

"Goodnight guys," Gavin waved and walked inside after Michael. 

"You're so mean," Gavin muttered when he entered their room. Michael was just snuggling under the covers, a smug look on his face.

"You're just lazy," Michael reached out an arm for Gavin to come snuggle. Gavin stripped off his smokey clothes and complied. He nuzzled his face into Michael's chest and wrapped his legs around Michael's waist. Michael chuckled and kissed his forehead. His breathing soon evened out and Gavin's did as well. Dan would arrive tomorrow and then everything would be serious. They would send out an interceptor and then everything would start. It would be the beginning of the end. That was pessimistic. It would most likely be the beginning of something even more wonderful. Only time would tell.

Dan arrived early that morning, and Gavin smirked to himself. What a better way to distract himself from impending doom and possible suffering than to fuck with his boyfriend. He made sure to give Dan a nice and long hug when he saw him. He smiled warmly and welcomed him.

"Hey there, B, it's been a while," Gavin led him to the living room and sat him down for a chat. Michael had an eyebrow raised at the whole thing. He was sitting on one of the chairs reading a book and peeking over the top of it. Gavin had been in his lap, but went to scoot next to Dan on the sofa instead. 

"It has, haven't seen you since the big fight," Dan casually rubbed a thumb across Gavin's face, "those bruises have healed up nice." Gavin thought he could actually feel the jealous start to come off of Michael. This would be too easy. Dan wasn't at all interested in Gavin, in fact, for all Gavin knew, Dan had married his maiden and had a baby. It wasn't likely, but it was possible. He and Dan were like brothers or maybe more like two best girlfriends. They were prone to casual touches and nicknames. Affection that didn't actually mean anything. They had grown up together and lived in this city, which encouraged the super friendliness, and neither of them had ever thought of their relationship as anything more than a friendship.

"Yeah, everything healed up a while ago, your arm looks okay too," Gavin nodded to said appendage. Dan had been slashed a little bit last time he saw him.

"Lovely nurses stitched me together, but I doubt they did as good of a job as you would have," Dan chuckled. That was an inside joke of theirs. Gavin hurt himself all the time, so Griffon made him study medicine with her. He wasn't perfect at it, but he was fairly well trained when it came to injuries and often helped out Dan and some of the soldiers when the nurses were busy. To Michael it just sounded like Dan was flirting.

"You want anything to drink, B?" Gavin started to get up, and Dan followed. 

"Yeah, that'd be great," they left the room, Gavin pulling Dan along by the wrist. Gavin risked a glance back to see Michael's fingers clenching his book. Michael didn't like to share.

"Okay," Gavin giggled as soon as they were out of Michael's earshot, "B, I need you to do me a favor," Gavin boosted himself onto the counter and handed Dan a glass.

"What is it?" Dan filled the glass and sipped, his smile was conspiratorial and Gavin felt glee rise up in his throat. It had been so long since he and Dan had seen each other.

"I want to make Michael jealous, like Rage Prince quality jealous," Gavin grinned.

"Why and how?" Dan leaned against the counter. 

"You know I sort of love him and all that shit and he loves me and we're all couply right?" 

"Yeah, you got captured and then got into his pants I'm assuming. That's a very Gavin thing to do," Dan took another sip.

"Right, so I'm freaking out a bit because of everything that's going on and I want a distraction. So I want to use you to make him jealous and then he and I will probably have some sort of crazy possessive shag-fest," Gavin patted Dan on the back when he choked a bit on the water. It dribbled down his chin just a little.

"So, essentially you want me to flirt with you and just hope Michael doesn't punch my face in?" Dan clarified, a skeptical look on his face.

"Yes," Gavin nodded.

"What if he does punch my face in? I'm rather fond of my face," Dan stroked his own face sincerely.

"I won't let him," Gavin smiled, "just go with it."

"Why don't you just ask him for jealous sex?"

"It's not the same. Michael is even more amazing when he's all mad and stuff it's like-"

"I do not want to know!" Dan cut him off quickly, putting his hands over his ears. "You two shag is your business. I'll help you out because I'm a nice bloke and have nothing better to do, but just don't make me listen to the play by play," He grinned and shoved away from the counter.

"Cheers, B," Gavin grinned and skipped out of the room, towing Dan behind him again.

When they reentered, Michael was still reading, but he'd changed positions from sitting like a normal human to sprawled all over the chair. It honestly looked like something Gavin would do and he smiled to himself at the idea of his ridiculous habits wearing off on Michael. Michael spared them a narrow eyed glance and zoned in on their joined hands. He took a deep breath and went back to his pages. Gavin bit back a smile and pushed Dan onto the couch, sitting extra close to him for good measure.

"So, tell me all about the adventures you've had while I've been away?" Gavin grinned and adjusted them so Dan's arm was slung around his shoulder and allowed Gavin to stare up at his face.

"You wanna go catch up somewhere else? Trying to fuckin read here," Michael's voice was annoyed.

"But Michael, this is the most comfy couch, why don't you go somewhere else," Gavin pointed to the couch and pouted. Obviously he didn't want Michael to leave, then the fun would be over. Michael raised an eyebrow at him. "It's chilly in the other room as well."

"I doubt it would be very chilly with you practically crawling into Dan's fucking lap. Use him as a blanket," Michael's voice was deadpan and not harsh exactly, just exhausted. Gavin had no doubts on whether or not Michael knew he was just taunting him. Michael didn't need to assert his dominance for Gavin to know where he belonged, and Michael knew this. However, staying calm under the incessant prodding of Gavin Free was never his strong point. Michael would inevitably get jealous, and Gavin would inevitably get laid.

"Good idea, but I still don't want to get up," Gavin snuggled closer to Dan who was watching the scene before him with an amused turn to his mouth.

"Fucking fine, drool all over your goddamn friend and his stories, I don't give a shit, just be a little quieter. Jeez," Michael made a point of sticking his nose back into the book. Dan started telling some stories and Gavin genuinely listened, because regardless of whether or not he was using Dan as a tactical force, he was still his friend, so he was actually interested in what Dan had done all this time. Michael didn't turn a page of his book the entire time.


	11. Lessons In Fealty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone could draw Gavin's punishment. I would cry tears of happy laughter. Really if someone drew anything for me I'd cry tears of happiness. Anyways, enjoy, you know....if you want.

Michael had to be seething by now. Gavin smirked into Dan's shoulder. They were sitting outside with the others discussing strategy by the firelight. Gavin had opted to sit on the log with Dan and now Michael was pouting with vigor next to Jordan. Throughout the day, Gavin had made sure to feel Dan's arms and casually fix his hair. He would give Dan flirtatious winks and drag him everywhere by the hand. To be honest, he probably looked like a drooling little girl talking to a famous knight. 

Geoff was going over the map with Monty, Miles, and Jordan. They would be going out tomorrow to intercept the letter and start this whole endeavor. Gavin was still nervous as hell, but he just clutched Dan tighter and tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his gut. 

"Gavin?" Geoff's voice was annoyed.

"What? Yes?" Gavin shook himself.

"You, Michael, and Joel need to train and plan. You can't go in their unprepared, Michael," Geoff gave him a serious look, "that goes for you too. Any training the two of you have had wasn't royalty assassination worthy," Geoff's face was tight with concern. Gavin nodded and glanced over at Joel who actually looked very serious.

"Yes, sir," Michael broke his pouting long enough to reply. 

"Okay, so I guess that's enough strategy talk for one night. You all feel free to stay out here and mingle, but Griffon and I are going to spend some time together, so don't bother me," Geoff waggled his eyebrows at them all and left. Joel walked over to Gavin and Michael's area. He looked between the two of them and then pointedly at Gavin and Dan. Gavin could see his mental eyes rolling. 

"You two need to meet me tomorrow morning. I'm going to train you. The ambush party should be finished in three days. That means we need to act quickly as soon as they get back," Joel didn't wait for a reply. He just walked back into the house. Gavin sighed and leaned his head back against Dan. 

"Remember when we used to train together, B?" Gavin nudged Dan with a smirk on his face. He was only smirking for Michael's benefit. Let him believe what he will about their training days.

"Yeah, you were a much better student than me," Dan smiled and leaned down to whisper in Gavin's ear. "I think he wants to hit me, B," Gavin chuckled and looked at Dan like he'd said something that would probably get him punched. He could practically hear it when Michael finally snapped.

"Okay, you want to play this fucking game? Fucking fine, I'll bite," Michael stood up and got in Dan's face. "I'm not going to rip your innards out and feed them to various wood animals, but that's just because I'm a fucking generous guy, and I also imagine Gavin had everything to do with this. However," Michael yanked Gavin away from Dan. Gavin squeaked and then swore when Michael tossed him over his shoulder. "If you lay a finger on him, I'll gut you like a goddamn fish," Michael smirked. Dan had his hands up in surrender. The others still outside had been shocked into silence, they had obviously heard stories about the Rage Prince. Meanwhile, Gavin was tenting and clutching the back of Michael's shirt. 

"Goodnight to all of you," Michael nodded farewell and began carrying Gavin back to the house. Gavin threw Dan a thumbs up. Dan's face was frightened and the others were just confused. The gesture made all of them think for a minute, and Miles gasped. 

"Oh, man I don't want that image in my head!" Miles fake gagged and the others looked to him with even more confusion then before. Gavin heard when they all figured it out. A collective groan was let out as soon as Michael crossed the threshold. Gavin was buzzing with excitement.

Michael had been extremely quiet, and dropped Gavin to his feet right before he got to their door. Gavin turned to look at Michael and nearly fainted. His face was pure fury. His jaw was taught and eyes blazing. Gavin knew he should be afraid, an angry Michael was dangerous. He felt like a bird in the eyes of a snake, transfixed by the predator, obsessed with being the prey. Michael opened the door and pointed with his jaw for Gavin to go in. 

Gavin gave a smirk and walked into the room. He heard the door click behind him and grinned. He turned around slowly and gasped at Michael. He was leaning against the door, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. His gaze was level and angry. He glanced at Gavin's clothes and shed his own shirt.

"Off," his tone was guttural, primal. Michael undid his own pants and paused before taking them off, leaving them on but undone. Gavin pulled off his clothes slowly, watching Michael's eyes devour every inch of skin as it became exposed. They hadn't even gotten to the fun part and Gavin already felt used, felt claimed. Gavin opened his mouth to speak, but Michael just glared at him, shaking his head. Gavin shut it and started shuffling uncomfortably. He broke eye contact with Michael and looked down at his hands. He felt so exposed just standing naked in front of Michael.

When Michael still hadn't moved, well he did cross his arms, Gavin finally gave in and sunk to his knees. He bowed his head and folded his hands behind his back. He heard Michael push himself away from the door and felt Michael's hand come down onto his head, fingers threading in the messy hair there. A sharp yank made Gavin whimper and forced him to gaze up Michael. The cruel beginnings of a smile had worked their way onto Michael's lips. Gavin heard ragged breathing and realized with a shock that it was coming from himself. 

"I'm sorry, Michael, forgive me?" Gavin smiled and aimed for sweet and innocent, but Michael just smirked and tightened his grip.

"You know," Michael's tone was cold, mockingly musing, "I don't like to share my toys. Never did play well with others. Now, if we were at the castle I could chain you to my wall and waste two or three days just pushing and carving out your limits," Gavin bit his lip and shut his eyes at the onslaught of imagery. "I could use all of those neat things in my chest on you, see which ones leave you trembling, which ones make you scream," he gave a rough pull and Gavin cried out while Michael chuckled, "and which ones make you beg until tears of frustration start mixing in with the sweat."

Gavin choked a little, squirming around trying to get some friction and relieve the clawing tension in his stomach. Michael saw what he was trying to do and shook his head, a sadistic glint in his eyes. "Sadly, we aren't in the castle, and I can't keep you in this state, and worse, for an extended period. We have other obligations, but I really find it hard to concentrate on anything but ripping your clothes off and marking every inch of your skin as my own when you're all over your old friends. I know you were trying to provoke me, to make me go just a little bit crazy, to get me all wound up and ready to burst so you could be right there when the explosion happened and take the full force of the blast. Well, congratulations, you win," Michael's smirk turned even more sinister than before and Gavin squeaked, anticipation flooding through him.

Michael pulled Gavin to his feet and started attacking his neck, biting and sucking little purple and red pieces of artwork into every piece he could reach. He put a hand in the center of Gavin's chest and nibbled his way up to Gavin's ear. Gavin quivered, the tension in his stomach bucking and spreading through his whole body. His knees were weak and he had to force his hips not to rut against the warm body pressed against them.

"Do you think you've been a good boy, Gav?" Michael whispered, teasing the shell of Gavin's ear and using the hand not on his chest to grope the flesh of Gavin's ass, tight enough that Gavin was certain he would have more bruises over the now yellowed ones from before.

"Yes, Michael, I-I've been good to you," Gavin breathed out, his mind unsure of whether or not that was a coherent statement. All that mattered now was that Michael touch him, keep touching him. A harsh bite to his neck made Gavin cry out again.

"I don't think you've been a good boy," Michael pushed against his chest hard enough to shove Gavin down onto the bed, a pained and confused look in his eye. Gavin reached for his cock but a growl from Michael had him with his hands above his head. "I think you've been a teasing little slut," Michael crawled onto the bed, straddling Gavin and running a soothing hand down his jaw. Gavin moaned at the accusation and let out a shuddering breath.

"Michael please," Gavin didn't dare move his hands from their place above his head.

"You've been a bad boy, Gav. I think you need to be taught a lesson in fealty. I think you need to be punished," that last word had a gleeful twist to it as Michael raked his nails down Gavin's chest. Gavin bucked and bit back a moan. 

"No, Michael, please. I'm loyal to you. I love you, I don't need to be punished. I'll be a good boy, I promise," Gavin begged and winced when Michael leaned down to bite at his chest, leaving more colorful marks.

"Aw, Gav, how do I know you're not just saying that to get out of a little discomfort?" Michael hummed and rubbed his thumb across Gavin's lip. 

"I-" Gavin couldn't think of a good argument, but he had no idea what his punishment would be. 

"See, you can't even defend yourself," Michael grinned and snaked his hand down to Gavin's neglected cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and chuckled at the loud guttural moan that ripped its way out of Gavin. "I love it when you're like this, out of your mind on pent up arousal. Maybe that should be your punishment, maybe I should just leave you like this all hot and bothered," Gavin whined, orgasm denial wasn't his favorite game to play. It made him cranky and distracted.

"Unfortunately," Michael sighed, "I can't have you all crazy and trying to get in my pants while we have work to do," Michael let go of Gavin's cock and knotted his fingers in Gavin's hair again, giving it a rough tug, "you know you picked a fucking inconvenient time to be a little asshole, I can't tie you up. I can't leave you frustrated. I could spank you," Gavin let out a tiny squeak, "but you enjoy that too much."

Michael was right. Gavin had picked an inconvenient time for punishment. Gavin hadn't been actually punished before and was racking his brains as to what an actual punishment would entail. He was spanked, but that was more play than anything. Gavin did like that, but he didn't like whipping. Michael could punish him that way, but they didn't have a whip. Gavin liked being teased, but didn't like being denied for long periods of time. Michael wouldn't make him sleep on the floor because he like Gavin in his bed too much. Michael wouldn't make him act like a proper slave because that would be too much trouble to deal with right now. 

"I do, however, have an idea," Michael's smile was wicked. "It won't hurt you, just your pride," he giggled and leaned in to kiss Gavin. It was a dominating kiss, the kind of kiss that leaves a person breathless and owned. It seemed that was all Michael would say on the matter. He had reverted back to the quiet and teasing Michael, only he wasn't teasing so much anymore. His hands were harsh and firm. He kissed his way down Gavin's stomach, leaving a trail of little red nibbles as well. 

Gavin felt like someone punched him when Michael went down on his cock. He let out a breathless gasp and almost threaded his hands in Michael's hair before he stopped himself. Michael pulled off and Gavin whined.

"Go ahead, touch me," Michael nodded to Gavin's hands, giving him permission to use them. Gavin whimpered out a thanks and buried his hands in Michael's curls. He felt Michael's throat relax to take him further. Gavin bucked into the warm, wet heat and felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over him. Michael worked his tongue and sucked until Gavin was a panting mess. It was weird for Michael to just give him what he wanted so easily. Gavin felt himself wind up and up until his back arched off the bed and he came down Michael's throat with a moan. Michael swallowed and resumed his biting and kissing of Gavin's body. 

Gavin felt his heartbeat and waited for Michael to come snuggle up with him. That didn't happen, instead a digit prodded and circled his hole. Gavin whined but let Michael work him open with a little spit and a lot of scissoring. Gavin squirmed when Michael hit his prostate and sent another wave of too-soon pleasure over him.

"Michael, wait," Gavin tried to wriggle away, but a hand on his hip stopped him. Michael continued to work inside him. Gavin groaned and winced at the stimulation. His cock had barely had time to get half-hard again when Michael pulled off his own pants finally and spit into his hand. Michael gave himself a quick pump and started easing into Gavin. Gavin was whimpering and clenching the sheets. It was too soon.

His cock was coming back to life, but the rest of him still wasn't ready, and when Michael wrapped a hand around it Gavin winced and tossed his head to the side. Michael started up a slow rhythm, each thrust hitting that spot inside of Gavin. It almost hurt and Gavin tried to get away, but Michael just grinned sweetly.

"It's too much, Michael, I can't-" Gavin broke off on a cry.

"Who do you belong to, Gavin?" Michael stroked his face sweetly. 

"Y-you, Michael, I'm yours," Gavin panted and moaned as another shiver shot through him.

"Good boy, and you want to please me, right?" Micheal picked up his pace and Gavin put a hand above him to stop himself from hitting the headboard.

"Yes," Gavin hissed out.

"I like watching you squirm like this. It pleases me," Michael grinned and stroked Gavin until they were both shaking. "Does it hurt yet?" Michael almost cooed.

"Yeah, feels like I'm about to go mental," Gavin grit out, he was still trying to get away. He wasn't in control of himself. His legs twitched and his body convulsed without his permission. He couldn't handle it, and he thought about tapping out, but he trusted Michael to take care of him.

Michael pushed in one more time and stilled, filling Gavin and biting down on his favorite part of Gavin's neck. He shoved Gavin over the edge again and Gavin suppressed a scream as the orgasm was forced out of him. Michael pulled out and kissed Gavin again, this time sweeter. He got a leg between Gavin's and rutted against him. Gavin whimpered and Michael chuckled.

"I won't do it again, unless you want me to," Michael wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, no no, I learned my lesson, don't flirt with other people in front of you," Gavin panted out and held up his hands in surrender, but Michael narrowed his eyes and ground down again. "OR EVER! Even when you aren't there, no flirting!" 

"Good boy, but that wasn't your punishment," Michael grinned when Gavin's face fell, "that was just me letting go of some tension and reminding you who you belong to. The real punishment comes tomorrow," Michael kissed Gavin's forehead and pulled the covers up and over them. Gavin gulped.

"Tomorrow? But we have training. With Joel," Gavin was worried now, his post orgasm haze worn away and leaving him twitchy.

"Yep, it, uh, might make it a bit more difficult for you, but nothing you can't handle I'm sure," Michael was fucking snickering. He said it would hurt Gavin's pride, but that left too many options to choose from. Embarrassment wasn't Gavin's favorite thing, especially in front of all the other guys. 

"Michaeeeeeel," Gavin whined. 

"Go to sleep, darling," Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin.

"I hate you, Michael," Gavin pouted.

"I love you too."

"This isn't fair."

"Go to sleep, Gavin."

"My everything hurts."

"Gavin."

"Tell me a story."

"GAVIN NO. GO. TO. SLEEP."

"Michael?"

"OH MY GOD. What."

"I'm yours, but you're mine too, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I am, Gavin," Gavin smiled to himself and snuggled back against Michael. He would consider his plan a success, but the punishment still plagued him.

"Michael no. No Micheal please don't make me do this," Gavin begged. Michael just grinned at him. 

"You were the one being a little shit. Maybe next time you'll stick to just pissing me off normally instead of involving a really fit guy you've been friends with forever," Michael held the dress in his hands. It wasn't a kink. It wasn't sexy. It was a bright pink-green checkered color and calf length. It had a high neckline and long sleeves with frills at the ends and puffy shoulders. It looked like something a little girl going to a wedding would wear. Gavin was mortified. No way in hell would he face the rest of the people currently in this house wearing that.

"I'll do anything. I'll grovel at your feet, or blow you whenever you want."

"You already do that," Michael laughed.

"Michael, I hate you so much right now. You can't make me." Gavin crossed his arms.

"Oh can't I?" Michael walked closer to Gavin, a threatening smile on his face. "You can stop this if you red-light out. The rules apply even to this," Michael sighed. Gavin twisted his hands together. 

"Oh goddammit give me the sodding dress," Gavin grabbed the offensive material away from Michael and pulled it over his head. Michael went behind him and zipped him up. When he walked back around to admire Gavin, he laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more until tears were leaking out of his eyes. "Ha-fucking-ha very funny asshole," Gavin pouted and pulled at the skirt self-consciously. The dress fit him everywhere but the breast area and when he dared look into the mirror he groaned. It was probably one of the most hideous dresses ever. The frills were ridiculous and the color made him look sallow.

Michael was still dying behind him. "Don't-God-don't forget the bow!" Michael choked out between giggles. He handed Gavin a big white bow that Gavin just stared at. Michael eventually stopped laughing so hard and helped Gavin get the bow in his hair. Gavin's face was red and not amused unlike Michael's which was red and very amused. Michael hadn't bought shoes, so Gavin was allowed to wear his boots. He looked like Millie dressed him up for ugly tea party.

"Boys!" Griffon called, "Eat some breakfast and hurry, Joel's waiting for you!"

"You bastard," Gavin put his face in his hand. He would have to take fighting lessons in a fucking dress.

"Come on, Gavvy, we gotta go," Michael held his hand and pulled him to the door. Gavin took a deep breath and stepped out, he could handle this. 

"Oh my-holy shit Gavin," Geoff barely glimpsed him before the man was on the floor holding his stomach laughing. "Michael-Michael, did you do this?" Geoff pointed to the fuming Gavin with glee.

"Yeah, call it a little punishment," Michael grinned. 

"You beautiful bastard-oh my god-Jack! Jack come look at this!" Geoff got off the floor and Jack came down the hall. It was all very funny to everyone except Gavin. Once they were allowed to finally leave the hall after nearly everybody had come to see the ridiculous get-up and had their share of laughter at Gavin's expense, a still chuckling Griffon handed them some bacon and eggs.

"You look like Millie dressed you," Griffon nodded to the giant bow.

"That's what I thought," Gavin sulked and ate the rest of his bacon in silence. They finished their food and made their way outside to were Joel was setting out various things on a bench. Those various things turned out to be weapons. Normally Gavin would be stoked to be learning more fighting moves and expanding his training. Today, however, he just dreaded it. Joel saw him and went through the same fit of laughter everyone else did. 

Next time Gavin would just ask for sex.


	12. Kicking Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers. Block.

"Good, Gavin," Joel touched his lip tenderly, wincing at the blood, "but remember that I'm just your trainer, not the guy who put you in a dress. Ow hey!" Gavin sighed and sat down on one of the benches. They had been out in the sun for a while sparring with staffs, fists, and feet and he could feel the achy tiredness spreading across his body. It had been so long since he'd done any sort of training. Michael was even better than him. Gavin blamed the dress.

"I thought we were gonna take out the King easy and quiet, we've been sparring for hours," Gavin expected cool ninja training, not unfun bruises on top of his fun bruises.

"We hope you can, but just in case it comes to a fight you two need to be ready," Joel turned to Michael and motioned for him to get up.

"What do I do?" Michael asked, eying the staff in Joel's hand and the lack of weapons in his own.

"Your enemy has disarmed you, this is a sword," Joel gestured to the staff, "defend yourself and get back to your weapon," he tossed another staff to his left as he spoke. Michael nodded and Joel lashed out. Michael cussed and sidestepped the blow, barely dodging it. He tried to jump for the staff he'd put himself even farther away from, but had to roll away short when Joel stabbed the ground in front of him.

"You can do it, baby!" Gavin cheered and Michael gave him the finger. Gavin laughed and watched as Michael finally got to his "sword" and actually began fighting back. Michael was pretty good with a sword and the battle was soon turned around in his favor. He caught a weak spot in Joel's stance and knocked him over with a kick. He pressed the staff against Joel's chest and smiled. Michael was panting and sweaty, and Joel nodded his approval and got up, dusting himself off.

"The sun is starting to go down, so we can stop now, but just know that while you two are capable, you are not experts, you are not fully trained, and you could be bested. I'm not saying this to discourage you, but because I don't want you getting cocky and thinking you could take someone. We want a quiet assassination, no fighting unless you have no other option. Got it?"

"Yes," Michael and Gavin answered over each other.

"Fantastic, you might want to soak in warm water or something," Joel grabbed the weapons and his glass of whiskey off of the bench, took a long drink, and walked back to the house. Michael sat down next to Gavin and groaned.

"My legs feel like death," Michael whined.

"Mine too, I really need to train more," Gavin sighed and leaned against Michael's shoulder.

"Your dress is dirty," Michael snickered and Gavin jabbed him in the side, "ouch, still mad?"

"Obviously," Gavin pouted but inched closer to Michael. He laughed and kissed Gavin's head.

"Your punishment is almost over, as soon as the sun goes down you can take it off and put on normal clothes."

"Thank fuck, I thought you were going to milk this as long as possible," Gavin closed his eyes and felt the tiredness encroaching on his muscles. He could fall asleep right there, sweaty and sore. It's not like it would be the first time.

"Hey, B, Griffon wants you in the kitchen," Dan's voice came from behind them. Gavin felt Michael stiffen and tighten his hold.

"Mkay," Gavin groaned as he got up and felt his bones pop.

"Hey Michael," Dan waved, and quickly dropped his hand when he met Michael's cold stare.

"Michael," Gavin chided, "play nice."

"Fuck off, Gavin," Michael rolled his eyes and batted away the hand Gavin used to ruffle his curls.

"Griffon is probably going to keep me busy for a while, I'll see you in a while," Gavin leaned down to peck Michael on the lips, but was drug in for something more heated and possessive than expected. Gavin sighed into Michael's mouth and fisted his hands in Michael's hair. Michael's hands were tight, one on Gavin's jaw, the other at his waist. Gavin heard Dan clear his throat awkwardly and chuckled as he pulled away. "You cheeky little boy," Gavin booped Michael on the nose and turned to Dan. "Let's go before Michael decides I need to wear this longer," he pulled on the hem of the dress and walked inside.

"He really doesn't like me, also, why does he say you have to wear this dress," Dan scrunched up his nose, "is it a fetish or something?"

"God no," Gavin laughed, "well, I mean the punishment yes, but he thinks the dress is just as hideous as the rest of you."

"Punishment?" Dan quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, humiliation and stuff because I've been a bad boy," Gavin grinned at Dan's slightly horrified expression.

"Man, B. You obviously have much more interesting shags than I do," Dan shook his head and looked back to were Michael was now laying across the bench while Geoff started the fire and his mouth opened in gross realization, "Is this because you asked me to flirt with you?" He gestured to the dress.

"Yeah," Gavin blushed, "I didn't think about this side affect."

"I feel used in so many wrong ways," Dan shuddered and nodded to the kitchen. "She wants you, remember?" 

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take this off first," Gavin went to his and Michael's bedroom to change into his manly clothes. He tossed the dress into the corner and left with his spirits very high. Griffon had him help her cook like he expected, and cracked a joke about the dress, like he expected. It was nice and friendly. He glanced out the window to see Michael and Geoff laughing about something with Jack. He felt like such a housewife. 

"The boys went out this morning, if all goes well they should be back the day after tomorrow and then the rest of you can start for the Kingdom," Griffon's voice was excited and cheerful, but her face was filled with worry. Gavin hugged her.

"It'll be okay, we all know what we're doing, it will be over quick. Michael can take the throne as soon as his father is dead."

"What about his mother? She'll just call for her nephew," Griffon wrung her hands.

"His mother is practically catatonic, plus they don't let women take over. That's another thing he's gonna change."

"You sound so proud of him," she smiled and checked the flames in the oven.

"I am," Gavin looked down at his hands and grinned.

"Lovely wife?" Geoff's voice called from the door.

"Yes, husband?" Griffon chuckled.

"Can we steal your kitchen help?"

"Sure, Gavin you can go, but will you get Millie for me?"

"Yes ma'am!" Gavin saluted and did as he was asked.

After Millie put down her book and relieved Gavin of his duties, he went outside and walked over to where Michael was spacing out, almost asleep sitting up. Gavin sat down next to him and ran a soft hand through Michael's hair.

"You okay, love?" Gavin asked, concern lacing his features.

"Yeah, just tired," Michael smiled and leaned into Gavin. Gavin grinned down at him, his eyes were closed and his breathing was already evening out. Jack awwed and laughed at the "almost nauseatingly domestic" pair. There was only a little bit of professional discussion this night. Everybody was anxiously awaiting Miles, Jordan, and Monty's return. The conversation soon turned easy. Jack and Geoff had gone into town to buy some newly imported alcohol from Geoff's favorite pub. 

This was a benefit Geoff did milk for all it was worth. He may have lived in a secluded part of the country and ignored all typical noble luxuries, but the man was serious about his booze. The spirits in his cabinet were almost always exclusive and unattainable to the general public. Griffon and Millie brought out the food, Geoff poured the drinks, and Jack stoked the fire. Gavin nudged Michael awake and reveled in the cute little noises he made. 

Gavin was once again in love with how familiar everything was. They hadn't had a traditional dinner the whole time anyone had been here. They had all just sat around the fire with plates and nightfall instead of inside the house at a lavishly set table. They had conversation instead of small talk. 

Michael was still groggy and eating slowly. Gavin swore he almost fell asleep while chewing a piece of steak. It was cute, really it was. Michael finished his food and stared down at his drink, sipping occasionally. The night got later, Millie went to sleep, and Gavin started catching up on the latest gossip with Griffon and Dan. Before his captivity, he would have rolled his eyes at people like them, but Ray, Kerry, and pretty much every other slave had rubbed off on him. 

It wasn't until he felt Michael's weight on his shoulder again that he realized how exhausted he was himself. An entire day of fighting and moving had settled into his muscles leaving an achy heaviness. Gavin gave Michael another nudge and laughed when he jerked awake with a panicked face.

"Let's go to sleep," Gavin stood up and pulled Michael up by the hand.

"Can't, too tired," Michael whined and leaned into Gavin again. Gavin chuckled and tried to get Michael to move.

"Come on, Michae-and you're asleep standing up, great," Gavin struggled to keep him up while the others looked on with amused smirks. "Anybody want to help?" Gavin squeaked. Michael let out a breathy sigh and shushed Gavin.

"Sleeping, shut up."

"I swear I will leave you out hear in the cold," Gavin threatened.

"No you won't," Michael still hadn't opened his eyes or separated from Gavin, so Gavin let go and stepped away. Michael stumbled and swore when the breeze hit him. He gave Gavin a pouty and betrayed look, "Gavvy, that was mean."

"Are you drunk or just tired?" Gavin held out his hand for Michael to take.

"Maybe a little bit of both," Michael took the hand and followed Gavin into the house. Gavin made sure to undress them both and coerce Michael into getting under the covers before curling up next to him and falling asleep. 

The next day was spent waiting and stressing, Gavin and Micheal trained (not as long as last time) and then rode horses for a while. Gavin managed to lap Michael for a second time and then slowed. Michael slowed to a trot as well. 

"Are you ready?" Michael asked quietly. 

"Yes and no," Gavin sighed, the light mood dampened by the impending murder.

"Me too, I wish we could just deliver a bottle of poison or something."

 

"Why didn't you pitch that idea to Joel then?" Gavin fiddled with the reins in his hands.

"Father doesn't drink anything delivered to him because he knows a lot of people want him dead."

"Oh, right I remember that from kitchen training, they told us to throw out anything we didn't know the origin of."

"I wonder what Ray is doing."

"Probably demoted. Is your cousin there yet?" Gavin worried his lip.

"No, he was out of the Lands on a vacation during the banquet, so he won't even be in the Capitol Kingdom for another month."

"Do you want to go inside and have we-might-die-soon sex?"

"Absolutely, what the hell kind of question is that?" Michael grinned and snapped his reins. "Race you back!"

"Cheater!" Gavin yelled after him and laughed. He would win either way, Michael's horse was the slow one, but still, head starts weren't cool.  
Gavin tried to ignore the persistent knocks on his door in favor of sleep.

"Gavin, go get the door," Michael groaned. Their post-coital naps had turned into post-coital comas and they slept through the night. Gavin just pulled the pillow over his head in response.

"I'm opening this door whether you two are clothed or not!" Geoff opened the door and pulled the pillow away from Gavin. Michael sat up and grumbled about privacy while Gavin hissed at the light invading his retinas.

"Is there a problem?" Michael yawned out.

"The boys are back, we have to start packing and heading out before noon. I want to be at least close to the border by sundown. We're camping out wherever we stop, get moving." Geoff left their room. Gavin slumped back down and sighed.

"You've spoiled me with the sleeping in, Michael."

"We just have to get up," Michael laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Yeah, it's an important day," Gavin yawned and pulled the covers up a bit higher.

"Very important."

"Get out of bed assholes!" Geoff's yelling jerked Gavin back up. He grumpily got out of bed, dragging the cover with some protest from Michael, and shut the door.

"Let's pack," Gavin grabbed their saddle bag, cleared out the drawer they kept their stuff in, and dumped everything into the bag. "Done packing."

"Sweet," Michael mumbled and reached out for Gavin, dragging him back down.

"I still don't see why I can't ride my own horse!" Gavin whined. He was on the back of Michael's black mare with his legs stretched around the bags. 

"I told you, I don't own seven horses. Jordan is riding on the back of a horse too," Geoff rolled his eyes. He was at the front of the party with Dan and Jack flanking him. Griffon was steering her brown mare with a slightly sullen Jordan riding bitch behind her. Michael and Gavin were next to them, bringing up the rear. 

Gavin sighed, he knew better than to argue with Geoff, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about the circumstance. He was a bundle of nervous energy. This morning, after Griffon had finally doused him and Michael with chilly water to rouse them, Millie was sent to grandmother's to be watched over until Griffon made it back in two days. Miles and Monty had left along with Joel. Geoff had protested a bit, saying Joel needed to come with them, but being a bounty hunter had its obligations. 

Joel had reassured them that they were ready and promptly left to chase after a criminal. They had eaten a light breakfast, nobody talking much, and saddled up the horses. It was about noon now, and they would definitely ride until it was just too dark. Geoff didn't want to stretch this out any longer. Michael's knowledge of the castle grounds came in handy when it came to the spot they would pick. They would have to camp out at the border tonight, of course, but tomorrow they would find the part of woods that was kept mostly unguarded, Griffon and Jordan would sneak in as servants, and then a sudden sleepiness would spread through the grounds.

Michael knew his father would be in his chambers during that part of the day, peasentries would have just finished. That was when Michael, Gavin, Jack, and Dan would make their way through the castle and......well....Gavin didn't want to think about the next part. High treason. Crimes against the kingdom. He wrapped his arms around Michael and pouted into his shoulder.

"Gods Gavin, if you want to steer so bad, I'll let you when we stop next time," Michael gave in. Gavin smiled and kissed the back of his neck.

"Thanks Michael, you're my boy."

"You're my boy, Gav," Michael's voice dropped some of its annoyance.

They rode, and rode, and rode, and rode some more. Gavin had forgotten how tedious this journey was. He started getting antsy and hungry. It was like Michael could feel the onslaught of annoying Gavin coming.

"Micha-" Gavin started.

"Have an apple or something and try not to revert back into a three year old," Michael pointed to the side bag filled with food and shot Gavin a pleading look. Gavin sighed and dug out the fruit. The sun was lowering in the sky by the time they stopped for food. Along side the road, there was an empty place to settle down and stretch their legs. Gavin was the first to jump off and scamper into the woods. His bladder didn't want to ride another second.

When he came back out, Geoff was passing out bread, butter, and canteens of water. It was the kind of lunch/supper that you would never expect a Duke, Duchess, two High Knights, a Prince, and a royal cartographer to eat. When they finished, Geoff went back to cracking the whip. The sun was definitely in the west by now, and they still had three hours to the border. Gavin walked over to Michael's horse and climbed up, taking the reins. Michael just rolled his eyes at Gavin's smug expression and climbed on behind him.

Instead of pissing off Michael, Gavin took to pissing off Geoff. He rode out to the front and begged Geoff to race. Geoff tried to point out that running the horses would tire them out and not let them get all the way to the castle, which only elicited a muttering about being a party pooper from Gavin. Michael had decided to lean against Gavin and doze off, so his main source of company was gone. Come to think of it, he probably should have just let Michael steer. That way he could be the one napping. Ah well, it wasn't the first time he'd sabotaged himself.

Twilight came and left. It wasn't until Geoff was smacked in the face by an invisible branch that he decided it was time to camp out. They were just past the border, so he directed them all into the more wooded part of the area and they set up a little camp. They didn't light a fire, that would give away their position. Gavin was infinitely glad that Michael was like a space heater and felt bad for Jack, Dan and Jordan. Maybe those three could snuggle together. Gavin snickered at that idea and helped Michael lay down their own pallet. Gavin cuddled up to his boy when they got under the blankets and fell into a worried sleep.


	13. High Treason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure laziness. And a little bit of a lot of work, but mostly laziness. Not even going to lie. I should wrap it up soon though. Enjoy...you know...if you want.

"Up! Up! Get your asses on your horses, we have to hurry before the road gets populated!" Geoff's voice jolted Gavin awake. Michael instinctively put an arm out around Gavin and groped for his sword, sighing back down in relief when it was only Geoff. Everybody groggily gathered their bedding and saddled their horses. Gavin didn't fuss about being put on the back of the horse. Gavin didn't really talk at all. The day had come. All of their training and waiting and plotting had come down to these next few hours. Everything was on the line, and if there hadn't been five other people to witness, Gavin would have jumped on Michael right there. Instead, he settled for kissing the life out of him before they mounted.

Geoff was doing the same to Griffon. Everybody looked wary, sunken, and anxious. They all climbed on, the sun wasn't even above the horizon yet, and set off towards the grove Michael had mentioned that was left unguarded at the flank of the castle. Gavin had helped Griffon make the slave tunics her and Jordan now wore. He figured his sloppy hand would mimic the dreadful itchy things he had worn previously. Griffon looked uncomfortable, and Gavin felt sorry for her. They rode until the sun was pinking the sky, then Michael said stop. They all held a tight breath and let it go. Griffon and Jordan climbed down, grabbing their props (a wine bottle filled with drought of night) and looking to Michael for direction.

"You should be able to scale the wall up there fairly easily. You'll land in a garden where nobody comes to visit except to groom it, which doesn't happen until evening. You should then offer wine to everybody you see, slave or guard. You shouldn't see many slaves, most of them will either just be retiring to chamber, helping with the morning meal, or tending to nobility. You can come back here when you finish, the rest of us will go inside after, will the drought last that long?" Michael looked so gallant and brave, but Gavin saw his knuckles turning white from the grip he held on his reigns.

"The drought will last until near noon depending on the girth of some of the men. If the direction you've given us is correct, we should be back in an hour or so," Griffon gave Geoff one last kiss and waved goodbye to them along with Jordan. The two of them walked towards the wall peeking over the trees. Gavin watched them disappear and felt his heart sink. He wasn't ready. He would have to be.

"Michael," Gavin whispered faintly, leaning his cheek on Michael's shoulder.

"Mmm?" Michael hummed back, his face distracted.

"I'm scared, Michael."

"I am too, just focus. Remember what Joel taught us, we'll be fine," Michael seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Gavin.

"What if we miss? What if he's wounded and then in turn wounds one of us? I've been in battle, I've seen men die at the end of sword and I've almost been at the end of theirs, Michael, but I've never killed a king. I feel like a child that's stumbled into an adults game," Gavin's eyes were wide and fearful. Michael's lips tightened into a hard line.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore. He isn't that strong. Without his guard he isn't strong at all. He's an old fool with a weakening body and cruel mind," he put a hand on Gavin's hand reassuringly.

"I want to go home, to our big fluffy bed and warm bath and chilly stone floors and I want to serve you and love you and help you," Gavin buried his face in Michael's neck. Those words were whiny, but they were more true than any of the others Gavin had spoken today. He missed being alone with Michael, he missed Ray, and he missed Kerry. Geoff and Griffon had been wonderful, but his home wasn't with them anymore. It was with Michael.

"I know, trust me, I know," Michael twined their fingers together. The five of them sat there, Geoff watching their backs, sniffling occasionally, while they waited in silence for the return of Jordan and Griffon. The sun rose and brought light to them. Gavin was getting antsy. They should be back now.

"That's them!" Jack called. Geoff whipped his steed around and jumped off, running to sweep Griffon into a twirling hug, kissing her hair and holding her tightly. Gavin watched with numbness as it sunk in even more just how dangerous this was. Jordan came right after her, a smile on his young face.

"All clear, the palace is asleep," Jordan climbed onto his horse.

"Good, Jack, Dan, Gavin, Michael," Geoff addressed them, "it's your time to shine. I'm staying back here as guard. Griffon and Jordan are starting home, good luck and gods be with you," Geoff reached up and gave each of them a hug. Gavin gulped. This was it. Michael started the horse foreword with a click. Gavin took a deep breath and held on to his lover with all of the strength he possessed. 

They reached the wall. It was lower than the other walls, and thick vines of ivy hung from it. Michael said it wasn't guarded because of the insignificance of it. Gavin was glad the King was such a fool. They climbed down from their horses. Jack and Dan looked regal in their silver mail and embroidered navy cloaks. Michael and Gavin weren't wearing armor, something Gavin was starting to regret. Michael said he planned to "give them up" to catch his father off guard. Armor would have made him suspicious. 

"Let's do this," Dan clapped his hands and grabbed hold onto a looser stone and some ivy. The others followed him and scaled the wall. It didn't take long, and Gavin's wiry muscles handled the task easily. They landed softly on the other side. If he weren't about to pass out from anxiety, Gavin would have appreciated the beauty of this garden. It was so green everywhere and filled with flowers of every season. The dew made everything sparkle and shimmer.

They advanced to the wooden door and opened it easily. Gavin stepped over a napping guard. His helmet covered his face, and Gavin knew he would be sore from sleeping in his armor. The halls were silent. It was strange for Gavin to be back here amongst the quiet. Michael led them through one of the passages in the walls that came out at the King's hall. His chambers were at the end. Another four sleeping guards were in this hall, their spears and swords slumped against them and the wall.

It was eerie how easy this had been so far. Gavin feared what lie ahead, just past that oak door, but didn't feel as hopeless as before. Michael took his hand and squeezed it. This walk seemed to take forever. It was as if the door got farther away with every step, and yet, they finally reached it. Dan and Jack pulled out their arms and nodded to Michael and Gavin. Dan pulled Gavin in for a quick hug before letting him go and turning to stand watch.

 

Michael let out a deep breath and opened the door slowly. 

 

Inside, his father sat facing away from them in a high backed chair. A fire was crackling in front of him and the nearest weapon Gavin could see was at his bedside on the other side of the room. This didn't mean there was nothing on his person, but it was a favorable omen.

"Damnit, how many times do I have to tell you fools not to disturb me after I-" the King's eyes narrowed when he turned to see them. "Well, hello Michael. I see you brought your little slut along with you, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" Michael's nostrils flared and his hand tightened around Gavin's, but he was otherwise emotionless.

"Hello Lord father, I come to give myself up, to plead with you to restore my crown," Michael bowed his head and gritted his teeth.

"You come with false hope, boy. You are too weak to wear the crown. You can't control your slave, how can you control your people? These peasants need an iron fist, someone to guide their blinded bodies. They need to be ruled and you need to be able to take what is rightfully yours. The Kings are divine, and all is ours, you have shied away from what you know to be the truth and it has left you a suckling babe. Your cousin, on the other hand," the King smiled fondly, "your cousin is strong-willed, unsympathetic, a war-general. He will lead these people like the sheep they are and keep our house rich and powerful. One day he may even conquer the realm."

"You're more delusional than the Mad-King if you believe that to be truth. The Sovereign rules all, you cannot usurp him," Michael nudged Gavin to give him the signal. Gavin dropped his hand and slowly reached for the dagger hidden in his straps.

"Oh, but I believe I could, it would only take a little poison, or a long-sword to the neck. I have knights willing to risk it for honor, for glory, for gold. The Sovereign may be law, but war has no rules," the King cackled and walked closer to them, a sickening smirk on his face.

"You would plunge the realm into war after such long peace only for your power thirst? You would rip apart villages and take innocent lives for a taste of supremacy?" Michael was appalled as Gavin was. True war had not happened in a fair century, only minor battles or disputes. This man was intent on shattering the peace.

"I would do whatever it takes to gain what I deserve," the King glared, "I am going to call my guards in in a second, and you will be taken to the dungeons. Your slut will be sent to the whipping room. Perhaps that will ingrain some loyalty in him, and then he will be sentenced to the mines. I'm sure the men that live in the darkness down there would appreciate a new piece of ass." The King's laugh was cut off by Gavin's dagger at his throat.

"I don't really like being whipped," Gavin growled. The King shouted and Michael pulled forth his own dagger. He plunged it deep into the King's breast, crimson flowering onto his purple cloak. His face was white and ashen. He smiled at Michael.

"Maybe you are my son after all," Gavin slide the blade across his neck to silence him and let the body fall to the ground, but the damage was done to Michael. His face was twisted into a look of shock and disbelief. 

"I'm not-" Michael shuddered

"I know, love, you aren't anything like him," Gavin stuck the dagger back into his belt and lept into Michael's arms, kissing him feverishly. They still had to escape and let word surround the castle. It occurred to Gavin that this may have been the first person Michael had ever killed. He hoped it would be the last. 

"We have to go," Jack peered in the doorway, "the sun is getting closer to noon, some of the guards will be waking."

"Come on," Gavin wrenched the instrument from the former King's heart and pocketed it. He pulled Michael along with him. The four of them ran out of the halls and back through the gardens. They scaled the wall faster than before and didn't stop the pace until they reached Geoff. He was a worried mess, but when he saw the blood on Gavin's hands he smiled and embrace both the boys.

Michael was still in shock, so Gavin took the reigns in his stained hands and they started on the road back. Geoff should get a letter by bird tonight along with all of the other nobles and Sovereign. Michael would return to the castle and assume his position as heir until the Sovereign arrived in a few days to oversee the coronation.

"We should slow now, the horses will get tired," Geoff called. They slowed to a traveler's pace and rode until the sky was dark. They found another place to camp and settled down. Michael hadn't spoken much, and Gavin feared for him. 

It was late that night, Gavin woke with a shiver, Michael's body no longer warming him. He got up and walked towards the shadow sitting by the stream. Michael was staring out blankly, the knife held between his hands, crusted with deep purple.

"It was valiant and brave what we did. You heard him talk of wars and power," Gavin sat down next to Michael and wrapped his arms around the stiff man.

"What if he was right?" Michael turned to Gavin with wide and frightened eyes. "What if I am like him? What if I become just as power hungry, I mean for the gods sake! Look at the kind of sex we have even! I lust after that control of you, what if that's what I'm like as a King?" 

"I let you control me and take me when we shag, but let me remind you that I was a commander, an officer who gave orders to thousands of men everyday. Your sex life doesn't define you, Michael. Besides, I'll keep you in line, I'll be the only servant to talk back to you," Gavin grinned and tried to get Michael's expression to soften.

"You won't be a servant, Gavin," Michael knitted his eyebrows together.

"What will I be?"

"My King I would hope. If you would do me the honor. I wanted to save this, do it better, surprise you with a ring and a big romantic gesture, but we could have died today, and I want to know that you'll always be with me until our time does come. Gavin Free, will you marry me? I love you from the cockles of my heart and would follow you to the ends of the Earth if it meant keeping you safe and near me. Rule by my side? Stay with me until we're old and gray?" Michael's face was finally soft and sincere, his eyes searching Gavin's with a glimmer and hope in them that made Gavin feel almost like crying.

"Of course. I'm yours, forever, as long as you want me," Gavin was shocked, his heart in his throat and his fingers entwined with Michael's numb.

"Forever."

Gavin kissed Michael sweetly and slowly. Inhaling his scent and moving the dagger so as not to stab either of them. He laid Michael down and felt arms wrap protectively around him. This man was his, this beautiful, kind, and gallant man was his. Griffon would cry and Geoff would pretend to not care, but would secretly be bawling on the inside. Michael would ascend to the throne, and he wanted Gavin there with him at his right hand. There had only been one other male ruling partnership in the history of the realm. Two female, but it was still so uncommon. Most nobles needed to produce offspring. Gavin stopped his kissing with that realization. He couldn't give Michael an heir. He pulled back with a distressed face and Michael whined at the loss of contact. 

"I can't give you an heir."

"We can adopt a ward, or I could let the title slide to the next of kin. I don't care about the damn crown and all of its responsibilities," Michael frowned, "I care about you. I want you. All of you. I have power because of fate and bloodline, but I give it all up for you. I don't care about the honor of my house, or if my namesake sits on the throne after my bones are dust, but I do care that you stay here, in my arms," Michael pulled Gavin back down. Gavin sighed into his mouth and gave in. He didn't need much convincing. Their kisses turned lazy and slow, and soon Michael was dozing off with Gavin curled around him. 

The next morning Geoff found them together. Gavin beamed at Michael, but didn't speak of their engagement. He figured Michael had a plan, and Gavin wasn't going to spoil the surprise. He couldn't help but walk a little lighter, stand a little closer, and hold Michael a little longer though. Gavin's life was becoming perfect little by little as each piece fell into place. They only needed the letter and this journey would be almost over. 

The letter and a ceremony. An announcement of King Michael Jones of the First Bloodline set to be crowned and wed to the future King Gavin Free ward of Duke Ramsey and High General of the West. The formalities were optional, so long as Gavin got to be on Michael's arm.


	14. Tell The World That I'm Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FUCKING JESUS TAPDANCING CHRIST. This is the third time I've tried to upload this chapter tonight. This is why it's so late. My internet is a piece of shit. Actually, it doesn't even deserve the status of shit. /rant. Anyways one more chapter blah blah blah, enjoy. You know, if you want.

The way home was still quiet, but it was an easy quiet, not fearful. Gavin was beaming, Jack and Geoff were picking at each other playfully, Michael had put a pause on his brooding, and Dan cracked bad jokes every once in a while. The way home seemed shorter, less of an impending doom and more of a.....well....homecoming. They arrived back at Geoff's house and Griffon came bounding out, squealing in delight and nearly tackling Geoff when he jumped down from his mount. He caught her in his arms and met her frantic kiss.

Michael was smiling at them and Gavin smiled at Michael. Gavin knew he was picturing them in a few years. The elation that had been settling all over Gavin was a wonderful change from the anxiety of the past few weeks. They put up the horses and Griffon started some vegetables and stoked a fire for Geoff. Gavin just really wanted a bath. He hadn't had one since they left. He thought about inviting Michael in with him, but shook that thought away in favor of being respectful to Geoff. He really missed the in-ground bath from Michael's chambers with all of its wonderful oils and warmth. Geoff's guest bath was nice, but not royalty nice. 

Gavin really felt pompous when he thought things like this. He couldn't help but miss all of the extra help when he was lugging a heavy bucket of warm water from Geoff's water heating room all the way to the bath and back four times. Slavery was wrong, but Gavin knew that a lot of the servants in the castle would stay for pay once Michael's new laws were passed. He hoped Kerry and Ray would stay, they had already seen him naked and worse.

He dumped the last bucket into the bath with a splosh and dropped it with a heavy sigh. He needed to rebuild his muscles, they'd gotten a little soft from all the pampering. He climbed over the side and sank down slowly into the bath. He moaned as all of the dirt, sweat, and stress from the past few days melted off of him. Geoff's bathroom was nice, it had a pretty orange colored window that gave you a blurred view of the fields and wooden floors. The bath itself was an ivory color and raised on black curved legs. It was elegant, but there weren't candles and beautiful stone work and a Michael in this bath. 

Gavin let his body sink farther down until only his nose was sticking out of the water. He might have dozed for a bit because when he opened his eyes, the water was only lukewarm, and the brightness from the window was less pronounced. Gavin sighed and quickly cleaned himself. He left the bathroom with a towel tied around his hips. Michael wasn't in their room, so he was probably enjoying the late afternoon with the others outside. He grabbed one of Michael's longer tunics and put it on. It came to his knees and looked like a dress, but it was made of palace fabrics and smelled like Michael, so Gavin didn't care. He shook his hair to get rid of some excess water and walked out to join the party.

"Hey Gavin, nice outfit," Dan called from his seat next to Michael. It looked like they had been having an actual conversation and getting along, it was refreshing. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Stop stealing my clothes, you bastard," Michael automatically lifted an arm to accommodate Gavin next to him and kissed his damp hair.

"Shut up you love it when I wear your clothes," Gavin smirked and leaned into him.

"You do look cute, but I need my clothes, I can't go around naked," Michael took a sip from his drink.

"That's such a shame," Gavin grinned and looked up to Geoff who was holding Griffon and poking the fire in front of them. They didn't need it for light just yet, but it was getting a bit chilly, and the extra warmth was always welcome. 

"Is it okay if I make the big reveal tonight?" Michael whispered in Gavin's ear and squeezed his hand. Gavin nodded and his skin started buzzing with nervous excitement. 

Geoff asked them about what happened on the inside and Gavin started retelling the story. He noticed Michael tense a little when he got to the actual killing part. He gave Michael a reassuring nudge and finished up the story. Geoff looked so proud of them. Gavin figured this was pretty great for him. He was a Duke after all, and now his practically adopted son had taken out the person who had been plaguing the Realm for generations.

"The sun is starting to set," Griffon nodded to the streaks of pink in the west, "I wonder when we'll get notification."

"Tomorrow morning, I think. Dukes are high priority, a fast messenger would have been sent out as soon as the body was found," Geoff got up to check the meat.

"So, Michael, you can just walk up to castle and claim the throne?" Griffon asked.

"Not exactly, the Adviser takes temporary hold of the Kingdom until the heir is coronated. I'm the heir officially still since the letter never got signed by the Sovereign. I'll go there and the King's wish for me to be gone will hold no power, the Sovereign will come down to perform the ceremony and sign the papers, there will be a banquet, and I'll be King," Michael's voice wavered a bit at the end. Gavin knew he was still in shock about all of the power he would soon have.

"Your cousin?"

"Uninformed, even if he was he wouldn't be able to do anything, I have the rights to the throne."

Griffon nodded and her shoulders relaxed a little. She had been worried about the other moving parts, but really all of these politics were fairly stationary. Geoff finished his cooking as soon as the sun went down and they dug in to their last meal all together. When the plates were all cleared and stars were poking holes in the inky sky, Michael cleared his throat. 

"Geoff, Griffon," he addressed them directly, a cute nervousness in his eyes. Gavin smiled and laced their fingers together. He smiled back at Gavin. "I know when you first met me you kind of wanted to run me through with a sword because you thought I'd hurt Gavin," Geoff chuckled, "But, I want to assure you that I would never hurt him. It would kill me inside if anything ever happened to him," Gavin blushed, "I guess I should get to the point, but I just, I really love him, more than riches, crowns, or anything in the world and I would really appreciate it if you would give us your blessings. I wish to marry him and hold him for the rest of my life. Yeah."

There was some silence as Griffon's face split into a grin and Geoff smiled as well. Jack and Dan had wide eyes, but happy expressions. Gavin hid his face in Michael's side.

"Of course you have our blessing," Griffon got up and hugged Michael and Gavin. Gavin giggled and Michael coughed from the tightness of it. "Oh gods I was waiting on this forever, Michael you took way too long," she chided. Michael blushed.

"Sorry," he looked to Geoff hopefully.

"You two had better keep a guest room nice over at that big fancy castle of yours. Now that the dick-hole of a King is gone, we'll want to come up there more," Griffon sat back down next to Geoff and elbowed him.

"Ow, I approve, I'm sorry I was going to stab you that one time, Michael, you're a good kid," Geoff smiled at them.

"Congrats guys," Dan piped up from beside them. Jack spoke in agreement. Gavin looked over at Michael and froze, he was staring at Gavin with a look of triumph and pride in his face. He was practically glowing. It took Gavin's breath away and he put his hands on Michael's face to drag him into a sweet kiss. Catcalls went out around them and Gavin gave them all the finger. His life was brilliant.

The next morning, Geoff woke up the boys and had them grab their things. They were ready to leave as soon as they finished breakfast. The letter had came early that morning, and they could reach the castle late tonight if they went quickly today.

"It said the Queen came back from her tea to rejoin her husband in chambers and came out screaming about murder. The guards were quite confused," Griffon smiled. 

"I bet she's celebrating right now," Michael muttered into his food.

"Celebrating her dead husband?" Griffon raised an eyebrow.

"They haven't been anything close to husband and wife since before I was born," Michael shrugged and took another bite.

"You guys all set?" Geoff asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, as soon as Michael's done we'll be off," Gavin answered. He was jittery and excited and nervous all at once. He was going to miss Geoff and Griffon and Millie, but the first thing he was going to do when they got back to the castle would be to shag Michael senseless on their own bed in their own room with no cares about little ears or close housemates.

"Good, your horse is all fed and ready to go." Michael finished his food and there were some hugs and sweet goodbye's from everyone. Michael took the reins and Gavin climbed on behind him. With one last wave, they set off towards the castle, this time as welcomed inhabitants instead of fugitives. They passed more carriages than usual on the road, mourners setting out for the castle to pay respects to the King. Once they crossed the border, however, there were flocks of people dancing and singing in the streets. Peasants celebrating the end of their oppression. 

"What happened to all of your father's guardians? The loyalists? Wouldn't they be fighting these celebrations tooth and nail?" Gavin asked when a random man handed him a pint and reached up to pat his thigh, wishing him luck.

"He's dead, they don't have any power, they're just beefed up men in a suit that think their the heir to a fortune, but now they're just unemployed mercenaries like before. It's only the true knights of the castle whose families have served for generations that stay important," Michael scoffed. Gavin took a sip of the beer, grimacing at the bitter taste. He'd been spoiled at Geoff's.

"Will you be welcomed?" Gavin took another sip and started carding his hands through Michael's windblown curls.

"Yeah, the council liked me, and since the Adviser, my second father since I was little, is currently in charge, I'm betting it will be with open arms," Michael slowed the horse and put his hand over Gavin's. "Relax, babe, everything is fine, everything will be fine."

"Okay," Gavin nodded and leaned against Michael's back. He could take a nap until they got home. That would be nice. Gavin handed the bitter pint off to another person and closed his eyes. The sun was warm on his back, the breeze pulling at his long sleeves and hair. The rocking of the horse soon had him dozing against Michael and having half dreams of Michael sitting atop a throne, draped in heavy furs and bright colors. It was a nice image.

"Gavin," Michael nudged him with his shoulder blade, "get up, we're just about to cross into the city, you need to look less like a sleeping cat," Gavin opened his eyes and stretched. He mumbled out a few words and straightened his back. The gate-master bowed to Michael and started opening the great iron lacework that protected the city. Gavin used to admire this gate whenever he would travel with Geoff. Truly it was the most beautiful in all the Lands, but the town behind it was impoverished and dull.

The opposite was true today. If the outskirts of the kingdom were celebrating it was nothing compared to the rowdy joy inside the gates. There was music and laughing and children playing. The city seemed alive for once since Michael's father had taken the throne. Gavin caught a glimpse of Michael's face. It was powerful, but the corner of his mouth was up in a small smile. He looked royal, and Gavin realized that he was expected to look like that now as well. He was to be the equivalent of a Queen. 

Gavin tried to fix his face into something worthy, but it never felt right. Panic started rising in his chest. What if he couldn't do this? He wasn't groomed for royal life. He was trained to be a dirty, fighting captain of a bunch of muscle-headed and violent men, not the peaceable, social butterfly sitting next to a King. People cheered as they passed, and Gavin tried to hid the mounting panic. They finally broke through the crowd and reached the houses of nobility, closer to the castle. 

There wasn't a party here, most were dressed in black, but the grins and clapping as Michael rode passed gave the impression that the mourning clothes were only for reputation sake. The gate to the castle grounds was just ahead. Gavin could see the black banners draped down the stone walls and the points of the gate loomed above everything else. Gavin tightened his hold on Michael. 

The gates opened for them without a word and they crossed the threshold. They were home, Gavin realized with a rush. They had done it, Gavin was free, the King was dead, Micheal was to be coronated, they would get married and grow old in this over-sized house. They would throw dinner parties and have meaningless small talk. They would build the Kingdom back up from the shithole it was stuck in. 

"Michael..." Gavin whispered, afraid to break the reverent silence surrounding them.

"I know, Gavin," Michael squeezed one of his hands and followed the path to the stables. There was a small boy in there, who took their horse with awe in his eyes. He bowed to them and began unloading their bags. "Don't," Michael stopped the boy, "we can do that," he took the bags from the boy and handed one of them to Gavin.

"Y-yes, thank you, My Lord," he bowed again and led the horse to one of the empty spaces.

"I'm not used to that anymore," Michael muttered uncomfortably.

"Me either," Gavin leaned against Michael and kissed his shoulder.

"He was just a little boy," Michael started walking to the castle, holding Gavin's hand tightly. "Why is he here? Why is a little kid breaking his back in the stables when he should be at home helping his father?" Michael looked at Gavin with tortured eyes.

"You can undo all of this, love, just a few days and he will be with his family," Gavin gave Michael's hand a reassuring squeeze and kissed his cheek.

"Okay. Just...don't let go," Michael looked so much more frightened now than he did earlier. 

"I won't, I promise," Gavin let Michael lead him to the front doors of the castle. Large engraved bronze things that intimidated and welcomed you. Michael knocked and the door creaked open, a short, balding man opening it and widening his eyes when he saw who was behind.

"My Lord, the Kingdom has been expecting you," the man ushered them in and called for a servant to lead them up to the Adviser's tower. A thin, brown haired girl smiled shyly at them and began walking ahead of them. Gavin recognized her from his days as a slave, but couldn't place her name. She seemed to remember him though, if the way she stared at their joined hands was anything to go by. Gavin was sure that he would be the subject of gossip among the servants come morning.

She opened the last door for them, the one that led up the stairs to the Adviser's room, and bowed.

"Thank you," Michael said, starting up the stairs.

"Anything, My Lord," she squeaked out and scurried away.

"She just got the best gossip story since your parents took separate beds and pleasure slaves," Gavin nodded to the girl's retreating form.

"Gossip?" Michael looked at him quizzically,the clicking of his boots echoing off the stairs.

"Oh come on, surely you know that servants live for gossip," Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"I do now, what's so scandalous about this?" 

"A captive from another kingdom gets to a position where he beds the Prince, then the Prince is dishonored and cast out, but he takes his slave with him, directly disobeying his Lord father's orders. They disappear and the King is murdered. The Prince returns with his slave in tow, only they're holding hands and engaged."

"Oh, yeah, maybe that is a bit unconventional," Michael smiles at the word engaged and knocks on the door to the Adviser's room.

"Come in," a quiet voice comes from inside the room. Michael takes a deep breath and pulls them both inside.

"Prince Michael," the man sighs with relief and rises from his chair to wrap Michael in a hug.

"Hello William, I take it you're happy to see me?" Michael chuckles and the man, William, backs away.

"You have no idea, My Lord, please, sit." He gestures to the chair across from his. "Is this the servant you ran away with," William looks at Gavin with a hint of distaste.

"This is my fiance, it would do well of you to treat him with the same respect you treat me," Michael's face tightened and he pulled them both to a chair.

"Of course, My Lord," William bows and sits as well. "Do you wish to be coronated? The Sovereign is a days travel away by now."

"I do, I wish to be wed as well." 

"My Lord, forgive me, but isn't a bit soon to be marrying a...captive?" William rung his hands nervously.

"Gavin, do you think it's too early?" Michael turned to Gavin with a soft look.

"No," Gavin decided to go with a simple answer rather than spilling his love for Michael. The sappy bullshit could wait.

"There you have it," Michael smiled and clapped his hands together. "So, are we done here?"

"Do you want me to inform you of your father? Do you want to know the events leading up to his passing? The suspects? Do you wish to speak with your Lady Mother?" 

"Nah," Michael got up and pulled Gavin along with him, he stopped though, "I do wish to know what happened to my head servant and personal servant."

"They were redirected to kitchen slaves when you were banished, My Lord," William looked away. He knew the kitchens were an awful downgrade from their positions.

"Bring them back to their original positions. I wish to see both of them. Send for them to go to my chamber," Michael walked out with Gavin in tow.

"Do you think Ray will be mad?" Gavin wondered aloud.

"No, we've been like brothers. I don't think Kerry will take it too harshly either," they walked in silence and Gavin caught himself musing once again about how pointless all of these halls in the castle were. It would take them ten minutes to get to Michael's chamber. 

They finally got to Michael's wing, and then Michael's room. When they walked through it looked like nothing had changed since their departure. The covers were still messy, the drawers still open from Michael's panicked packing. Gavin's slave clothes were in a crumpled heap at the edge of the bed. Good Gods the bed. 

Gavin dropped Michael's hand and ran to the bed, he jumped and flopped onto it, wrapping himself in the silky sheets. "Oh, holy fuck," Gavin moaned. "I missed this bed so much," he rolled around, it still smelled like him and Michael.

"I'm starting to think you only like me for my bed," Michael chuckled and went to lay next to Gavin. He wrapped arms around him and Gavin snuggled closer.

"That's exactly the reason, not like you're the most perfect person in the world or anything," Gavin felt Michael smile into his hair.

"Is it selfish that I missed this?" Michael gestured to his room.

"Nah, just natural. I want to take a bath," Gavin eyed the beautiful pit.

"You can have one in a little while, I want to see Ray and Kerry, and then I want to remind you about the best use for this bed," Michael smirked. "You can take a bath after that."

"Take one with me?"

"Sure," there was a knock at the door, "come in," Michael called.

"Michael, oh my Gods I thought you were dead," Ray rushed into the room and pulled Michael into a hug. "Never get banished again you asshole."

"I second that," Kerry piped up from behind. He hugged Michael when Ray was done.

"So what happened?" Ray asked, eying the couple, "I see your relationship survived."

"Can I trust you not to spread the gossip all around the castle?" Michael sighed, the trust in his servants obviously destroyed by Gavin.

"Promise," Ray said.

"Promise," Kerry echoed.

"Gavin, should we tell them?" 

"Go ahead," Gavin smiled and watched as Michael launched into their tale.


	15. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter. I hope you like it, or at least accept it as a viable ending. Enjoy...you know...if you want.

"Holy shit," Kerry echoed Ray. The servants stared in awe at the couple lounging on the bed together. Gavin was toying with Michael's hair. He noticed how long it had gotten recently. It was cute. Michael smiled at the boys in front of him.

"That's the gist of it," Michael nodded to the bath and the clothes scattered through the room. "Would you mind grabbing those and getting the servants ready to run a bath?" 

"No, of course," Kerry said in a shocked whisper. He picked up the laundry.

"Thanks, but don't come in with the water too soon, uh, Gavin and I want some alone time," Michael smirked and placed a hand on the inside of Gavin's thigh. Gavin's stomach jumped, arousal flooding his body.

"Why can't you just say you're gonna bang?" Ray rolled his eyes, "We've all walked in on you two going at it like rabbits."

"I'm a Prince goddammit I'm supposed to have decency," Michael grinned.

"Please, you're about as decent as a brothel. It wouldn't surprise me if you strategically plan for people to walk in on you fucking Gavin, possessive bastard." Ray meant it as a joke, but Gavin saw the short flash of heat that passed across Michael's eyes. Gavin had never thought about the idea that Michael might actually get off on voyeurism, but it didn't seem like such a far stretch. 

"If you two don't leave right now, you're going to witness just that," Michael threatened.

"Okay, okay, going," Kerry threw his empty hand up and left the room. Ray pursed his lips and stared at Michael. Michael started tugging on his pants and raised his eyebrow.

"Fuck you, man," Ray scrunched up his nose and walked out of the door. "Have fun kids!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Why did I end up with such mouthy servants," Michael sighed into Gavin's neck.

"Less talking, more fucking me into the mattress please," Gavin jumped on Michael, pushing him down onto the skewed pillows. Michael grinned menacingly and flipped them over again. He yanked Gavin's shirt off, probably popping some of the buttons. Yep, there they sound clattering against the floor. So much for that shirt. 

"I'll buy you a new one," Michael cut Gavin off, biting at his neck and pulling the rest of his clothing off along with his own. Michael reached for the leather cuffs they had installed on the bed and attached one to Gavin's wrist. "Stay still, but don't be quiet, I want to hear you beg and moan and scream," the glint in his eyes increased. Gavin whimpered. Michael usually wanted him to be quiet.

"Yes, My Lord." Michael smiled and nibbled his way down Gavin's chest.

"Good boy," He paused at Gavin's hip bone, hair just brushing Gavin's dick. 

"Michael, don't be a tease, Michael," Gavin moved and Michael sunk his teeth into Gavin's flesh. "FUCK, Michael-My Lord-I'm sorry, please," Gavin cried out and brought his free hand down to tangle in Michael's hair. Michael reached for one of the ankle cuffs and fastened it on. 

"If you won't be still, I'll make you be still. I haven't had a chance to have fun like this in a while. I want to savor it," Michael licked up the underside of Gavin's cock.

"Yes, My Lord," Gavin tossed his head back and tried not to buck his hips into Michael's face. Michael kept up his slow licking, pausing every once in a while to give a loving nip to Gavin's thigh. It was maddening, and after what felt like hours, but had probably only been a handful of minutes, Gavin was aching. His brain to mouth filter had gone offline, and now he was just babbling. Praising Michael's mouth, and cursing him at the same time. 

Michael started to move back up Gavin's body, and Gavin protested. Michael pinched one of his nipples and shocked him into jerking up. That earned him a slap on his side and a cuff on his other wrist. He sighed dramatically and Michael went back to his slow exploration. He raked his nails down Gavin's stomach and made even more marks on Gavin's neck. Suck, lick, bite, move on, seemed to be Michael's goal. Maybe he was trying to make every part of Gavin's body the same shades of purple and red.

"Please, Michael do something. Fuck me, blow me, just don't make me wait more," Gavin screwed his eyes shut when Michael wrapped a too tight hand around him. "Fuck."

"You can't tell your King what to do," Michael whispered in Gavin's ear, nibbling on the shell. 

"I'm sorry My Lord, please forgive me," Gavin reached for Michael's hair, but the chains pulled taught and he whined.

"Maybe I should put your mouth to use. Then you couldn't order around your King," Michael gave Gavin's hair a harsh pull. Gavin opened his mouth on a silent cry. His nerves were sensitive and that tug sent shivers down his spine, making his dick jerk.

"Whatever you want," Gavin babbled, fisting his hands in the sheets. Michael smirked and moved up Gavin's body, nudging his cock against Gavin's mouth.

"Make yourself useful," the words were harsh, but Gavin felt the softness in the touch as Michael ran a finger across his lips, parting them. He eased himself in and started lazily fucking Gavin's mouth. They locked eyes and Gavin noticed the soft wonder and adoration that had replace Michael's cocky facade. His smile was sweeter, and his occasional hitched breaths urged Gavin on. He loosened his throat, choking a bit and gagging, but pressing on. He sucked and licked up and down the shaft, relishing in the soft grunts Michael was making. 

"You're so pretty like this," Michael murmured, strain in his voice. Gavin whined around his cock and jerked his hips up, seeking friction. "Still not supposed to move though," the sweet moment popped and Michael was back into his act. He pulled out and Gavin gagged, coughing and pulling against his restraints. Michael grabbed his other ankle and fastened the last cuff. Gavin thrashed and pouted.

"Please," Gavin croaked out, tugging on the chains.

"What do you want?" Michael reached for the oil and poured some onto his hands.

"Fuck me Michael, I want to feel you," Gavin wiggled more, trying to get Michael closer to him. He put one hand on Gavin's stomach to hold him still while he eased a finger in, stretching Gavin slowly. He put in a second finger and scissored them, taking his time with this, pushing in and out. At this rate, he would slide right into Gavin. Gavin wouldn't have the ache in the morning, he wouldn't have the deeply too full feeling. They couldn't have that.

"Michael, come on, I want you now. I'm bloody prepped enough, just do it already," Gavin pulled against his restraints again and felt frustration creep up his body. He wanted to crawl onto Michael's dick and ride him until they were both panting messes, but the damn cuffs left him at Michael's mercy. Michael slapped his thigh and left a cherry red mark, earning a squeak.

"I really should have gagged you. We have a pretty red one in the chest. Of course you'd have to come up with a new way to safe-word, but gods you would look gorgeous. You always do look fantastic with things in your mouth," Michael pulled on his hair again and thrust himself into Gavin in one go. Gavin yelled out and jackknifed up, a shudder rippling through him.

"Fuck, yes, Michael-My Lord whatever you want oh gods," Gavin tried to move with Michael, but his pace was fast and brutal. Gavin heard the headboard slamming against the wall. Such a change from the slow attention Michael been showing Gavin. Michael let his head fall back, a hand still clutched in Gavin's hair, while he slammed into Gavin over and over, letting out curses. Gavin was curling his toes and grabbing the sheets, whimpers and moans tearing their way out of his throat. He tried to wrap his legs around Michael, but the restraints foiled him again. The sheer frustration was overwhelming and all of his muscles protested.

He could hear the sound of their voices, the slap of skin, echoing through the room and halls. Michael had wanted the castle to hear, and they were definitely hearing. Gavin almost felt bad for the guards, almost.

"Come for me Gavin," Michael started jacking him at the same pace. Gavin felt his orgasm building, drawing energy all the way from his head to his toes. He arched his back and let out a long moan when he came, making a mess of both of them. He whimpered while Michael finished inside of him, filling him up with warmth. Gavin felt milked and tired. He slumped against the fluffy pillows and tried to even his breathing.

"Bloody hell, I missed this so much," Gavin closed his eyes. He heard Michael undoing the cuffs. He rubbed his wrists when they were released. Gavin felt Michael's lips on his, a soft kiss filled with love.

"Me too," Michael gathered Gavin in his arms and started running a soothing hand through his hair. "You okay?" Michael kissed the back of his neck. Gavin loved how different the two Michael's were. This one doted on him and treated him like a fragile and precious treasure. The other one made him feel unbreakable.

"I love you," Gavin murmured, rolling over to nuzzle Michael's sweaty chest. "You're all gross, Michael."

"Says the one with jizz all over their thighs right now," Michael chuckled. 

"Take a bath with me," Gavin's eyes were still closed.

"You're gonna fall asleep and drown."

"Will not," a yawn made it's way out of Gavin's mouth.

"I love you, you idiot." Gavin heard a knock on the door and groaned.

"Michael answer the door."

"Bossy." 

"Yeah, I'm the bossy one," Gavin snorted. Michael chuckled and got up to answer the door, wrapping a sheet around himself to preserve a little dignity. Gavin watched with one eye open as he opened the door. Kerry was there, face red.

"The uh, the noise stopped so I figured you would want that bath," Kerry mumbled and Gavin saw him glance over Michael's shoulder at him. His eyes quickly darted away. Gavin felt bad for him, honestly.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks," Michael smiled. Kerry nodded and called for the other servants to bring in the water. They filed in, each one giving different looks at the sight of Michael and Gavin. Gavin smirked. This would be the talk of the castle as soon as they were done. The procession stopped and each of them bowed and left. Kerry said goodbye, Michael apologized, and Gavin got off of the bed. 

"Now for the best part," Gavin grinned.

"I'm offended, I thought my dick was the best part," Michael fake pouted.

"Nah," Gavin stepped down slowly into the bath, wincing when his new bruises twinged.

"Are you okay?" Michael worried his bottom lip.

"Perfect, love, come on, get in," Gavin sank down and moaned exaggeratedly.

"My competition is a bath tub. Wonderful," Michael rolled his eyes playfully and sank in with Gavin. He let out his own little moan.

"See," Gavin hummed and stretched out, letting his head halfway submerge.

"The Sovereign is coming tomorrow," Michael sighed and pulled Gavin's feet into his lap, playing with his toes.

"Don't fret, love, everything will be fine," Gavin rolled his shoulders. Maybe this was a bad idea, he was so sleepy, but he trusted Michael not to let him drown.

"What if I'm not a good king."

"Shut up."

"Shut up?"

"Yeah, shut up. You'll do great, I know it, now stop being a little twat and relax. We've earned it," Gavin reached for Michael's hand and laced their fingers together.

"You're right," Michael sighed. They lounged there for a while, and Gavin started to doze. He vaguely felt Michael clean him and pick him up. He carried him to the bed and pulled the blankets over them. Gavin wrapped himself around Michael and fell asleep. A lovely homecoming.

They were woken for supper. Michael groaned and complained about the guests. Gavin put on some of the clothes he bought and followed Michael to the dining hall. Michael's mother was there dressed in all black, but Gavin had never seen the woman look so alive or happy. Her slave still sat on the ground though, looking forlorn. The people around the table didn't look familiar. Michael took the seat at the head of the table next to his mother. Gavin took the seat next to him and got many confused looks from the people at the table as well as the staff. 

Dinner was awkward and forced. Nobody talked to or mentioned Gavin, and Michael was moody the whole time, but trying his best to be polite. Gavin was hoping Barbara would be one of the servers, but she was nowhere in sight. The food was delicious, but lacked the smokey perfection of Geoff's cooking. When dinner finished, Michael excused himself and pulled Gavin back to their room to fuck out his frustration. 

The next morning was hectic. The Sovereign had arrived, and all of the servants were busy making foods and preparing the great hall for guests and a coronation. Several other nobility arrived along with him. The castle was bustling with people and work. Gavin was stuck in the room gambling with Kerry at the moment while Michael did all of his future King duties. 

"I just don't want our lives to change so much," Gavin sighed, putting down another card.

"I mean, he'll be busy, but he'll also be a King. If he doesn't want to do something he doesn't have to. If he wants to take you all the way to the damn far lands for a holiday he can. He'll just put someone else in charge for the moment," Kerry showed his cards and Gavin cursed when Kerry took the money in the center.

"Yeah, but I mean, last night at dinner was just awful and stuffy and ridiculously ceremonious," Gavin dealt the next hand.

"That's because King Jones required ceremony in everything. If Michael changes everything, then dinner may be a lively party if he wants it like that. The King makes the rules-well, the Sovereign make the rules and the King expands on those rules, but you get it. I wouldn't worry," he put some of his newly won money down and Gavin sighed.

"Why are you so good at cards?"

"If you're good at cards, you can get some better food if you beat other servants," Kerry smiled. The door opened and Michael walked in looking tired.

"Look at you two having fun," he sighed and leaned down to give Gavin a kiss.

"Kerry's taking all my money," Gavin complained.

"Good for you Kerry," Michael flopped down on the bed and groaned. "I just escaped William. He's having a fit over decorations. He really wants to impress the Sovereign apparently, which, by the way, Gavin, we have to go meet with the Sovereign in a little bit."

"Do I need to dress nicely? All I have as far as dress attire goes are my slave clothes," Gavin got up and crossed to the wardrobe.

"No, he doesn't care that much. We do need to get you clothes though. The coronation slash our wedding is tomorrow evening. Kerry can you go out with that money you took from Gavin and buy him something to wear?"

"Sure thing, boss man," Kerry got up.

"Go to the shops close to the castle, and take a palace cloak when you go so they won't turn you away," Michael was still laying in bed.

"Don't get anything to ostentatious," Gavin said, wrinkling his nose at the idea of ruffles, lace, and velvet.

"You got it," Kerry waved and left the room.

"When do we need to go?" Gavin said while he changed into some day clothes.

"Soon," Michael whined.

"Poor baby, are they working you to death," Gavin mocked Michael with a small smile.

"I just don't like being away from you so much, and I'm so annoyed with all the 'Yes My Lord, whatever you say My Lord, can I kiss your ass My Lord?' I mean goddamn, it's like these people have no personality other than fealty."

"Do you know when Geoff and Griffon are going to be here?" Gavin pulled Michael up from his bed. They needed to get going, the Sovereign was staying on the opposite side of the castle.

"Today sometime, probably this evening," Michael laced their fingers together and walked next to Gavin. He had the face of a petulant child. 

"Michael, snap out of it. You're acting like a right mong," Gavin rolled his eyes. He thought he heard a servant gasp from somewhere. He realized that most people, even wives, never called King's out on their bullshit. He would make it a point to do that with Michael.

"I'm sorry," Michael sighed and kissed Gavin's forehead. "Forgive me?"

"Whatever you dope, is the wedding going to be a big thing?" Gavin scrunched up his nose. He knew that they had to have a ceremony and make everything official to the public, but he really wished more than anything that they could just be married and be done with it.

"I won't let them make it huge, but because it's a part of my coronation, it will be kind of big."

"Oh, right," Gavin gnawed on his lip.

They reached the Sovereign's chamber and knocked. The guards let them in. A man with sandy blond hair and a nice smile welcomed them and dismissed the guards.

"Hello, Michael, Gavin. My name is Matt Hullum, but you probably already knew that," he motioned for them to sit down on the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello My Liege," Michael bowed his head. Gavin copied him.

"Now, since you're going to be coronated, I need you to sign documents and tell me about your plans. I also understand that you plan to be married tomorrow as well. To your slave," Matt had an amused smile on his face.

"I do, and he isn't a slave anymore. In fact that's one of my first plans is to make slavery illegal and implement wages to all castle servants who wish to stay here."

"Several other kingdoms have undergone this process, it won't be easy, but I have faith in you, Michael," Matt nodded, "who do you plan on promoting to Second to the King? Obviously your husband will be the true second, if not equal, but in the event of both of your absences, who will lead?"

"Sir, if it would be alright, I would like Lady Lindsay Tuggey as Second under the advisory of Duke Ramsey," Michael was calm and collected. Gavin was surprised, women usually weren't picked for these kind of powerful positions, but he'd seen Lindsay, and he knew she and Michael had a fierce love for each other. He had no doubts that she would be an excellent Second.

"Ah, Duke Ramsey. This is probably more power than he wants already," Matt laughed and Gavin remembered that Geoff and him were friends.

"Yes sir, I had to really persuade him," Michael grinned.

"Very well. I need you to sign all of these," he pushed a stack of papers to Michael, "and then there is the wedding document. Here, I need both of your signatures, and then your husband can go if he wishes," Matt put another paper in front of them. Michael signed it without hesitation and passed the pen to Gavin. Gavin felt his grin spread as he signed the contract and officially married Michael. He knew that they had been committed to each other long before this piece of paper.

Gavin decided to stay with Michael and make small talk with Matt. They talked about the other Kings and how Matt and Geoff became friends. It was pleasant, and when Michael finally finished signing all the contracts that prevented his abuse of power, they left.

When they opened the door to Michael's room, Geoff, Griffon, and Millie were all there to welcome them. Geoff pulled Gavin and then Michael into a hug. They caught up and talked until dinner. Dinner was interesting with so much royalty there. Michael and Lindsay chatted, Geoff and Matt picked at each other casually, and for a glorious moment all of the ceremony and stuffiness had gone out of the castle.

The next morning was met with panic. If Gavin thought the castle was busy yesterday, it was nothing compared to today. Servants rushed everywhere, and voices echoed off walls. Gavin and Michael had been separated early that morning. Ray had taken Michael to a different room to get him ready, and Lindsay had Gavin in her clutches currently.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to put makeup on you," she whined, fixing his messy hair into something dignified.

"No, Lindsay, gods sake," Gavin groaned.

"Oh well, you'd look so pretty in it," she sighed dramatically and helped Gavin button the back of his shirt. Kerry had done well in his clothing selection. The pants were black and modest, the shirt was a dark green that fit Gavin nicely and flowed out. It was reminiscent of his slave clothes, but more classy. Lindsay had grabbed some of Michael's jewelry and put necklaces and rings on Gavin. A white cloak was sitting on his shoulders and hanging to his feet. Classic wedding attire. Gavin had rummaged through the chest at the foot of their bed until he found a black collar Michael had bought for him. He put it on and instantly felt more grounded. 

"Are we done yet?" Gavin whined.

"Almost, hold still," Lindsay finished messing with his cloak and fluffed his hair a little. "Now we're done, but you still can't leave chambers until the ceremony, Michael isn't supposed to see you," she sat down in one of the chairs and grabbed the deck of cards left over from when Kerry was here.

"Yeah, we weren't supposed to shag before the wedding either, but that's out the window," Gavin rolled his eyes and sat down across from her.

"All the more reason to keep at least one tradition unbroken," she held up the cards, "wanna play?"

"Sure," Gavin sighed and proceeded to kick Lindsay's ass. Maybe she should take lessons from Kerry.

The time finally came for the ceremony. The sun was just starting to go down. He had gotten visitors from all over the kingdom coming to his room to wish him well. Geoff and Griffon had come along with Dan, and the others involved in the assassination. Lindsay led Gavin out of his room and down the hall. He had a feeling Michael had put her up to the job of shadow. Michael probably thought Gavin would try to sneak away and take Michael somewhere in the castle for some distraction time, which, fair point.

They were at one of the entrances to the great hall. The entrance Gavin would walk through when the music started. Michael would enter on the other side and they would meet in the middle. He felt his stomach doing flips. 

"Just relax," Lindsay put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He really liked her and was glad the Second to the King lived in the castle along with the King.

"I can't bloody relax, I'm about to become a goddamn King's husband in front of a whole nation," Gavin leaned into her and breathed in. She smelled nice, like flowers and clean clothes. She did look really nice tonight. Her hair was pulled up onto her head and decorated with a small tiara. She was wearing a simple navy gown. Her skirt wasn't as full as some of the usual ones Gavin saw on royalty, but it was draped with such precision. A heavy and glittering necklace graced her necklace. She looked expensive without looking tacky, and he felt paled next to her.

"Hey, Michael loves you, and that should be all that matters right now, you're going to get married to a great guy and live happily ever after like a cliche princess."

"Thanks, Lindsay, for everything," Gavin kissed her hand and she laughed.

"You're welcome. You're practically my brother-in-law now."

"Oh god, that's the music," Gavin clutched her hand tightly. The door in front of him opened and revealed the giant crowd. The hall was decorated with gold and silver, and Matt stood in front of the thrones in the center, ready to wed Gavin to Michael.

His eyes shot to the other side of the room where Michael stood on the arm of his mother. She was back in her ridiculous peach gowns, only black gloves giving away her mourning. Michael's clothes mimicked his own, only instead of green he wore more black. Gavin wouldn't say he was blown away by Michael right now. Michael had always blown him away, and neither of them were dressed to the nines, but the expression on his face knocked the breath out of Gavin. It was pure triumph and happiness. 

They started the procession and met in the middle. Lindsay backed up to stand next to Geoff and Griffon, both of them wearing red. Michael's mother went to stand beside Ray and Kerry. Gavin thought it was interesting that the two of them looked so plain. That the woman everyone expected Michael to wed was standing on Gavin's side of loved ones, that Michael had two slaves as his in addition to marrying one. Then there was Geoff and Griffon who, while still looking nice, were dressed in the style of their town, tattoos covering their arms.

Matt began the speech and Michael and Gavin joined hands. Gavin honestly zoned out. He stared into Michael's eyes and let the realization of how much his life had changed sink in. He said his lines and did his part, but he wasn't in his body right now. He had a feeling Michael wasn't either. This wasn't for them. They had already proved themselves to each other. They had suffered and overcome. They had already made a connection much more powerful than a flimsy ceremony in front of fake people ever could.

Matt finished speaking and tied a white ribbon around their wrists, symbolizing their unity. The people cheered and Gavin and Michael kissed. It was soft and gentle. Michael led Gavin by their bound hands to the thrones. They sat down and watched as people in the audience settled down. Lindsay took her seat beside Michael and Geoff and Griffon walked down the platform to go back to their seats. Michael's mother left with Ray and Kerry. Matt calmed the crowd and picked up a crown from behind the thrones.

"I hereby decree by power of the Sovereign and all the people of this land that Michael Vincent Jones be crowned King and ruler of the Western Kingdom," Matt's voice echoed off of the walls as he lowered the crown onto Michael's head. He walked back to grab a heavy golden chain with a knotted symbol on it. "And Lady Lindsay Tuggey shall be named Second to the King under the advisory of Duke Ramsey. She is to carry her duty with grace and reverence," Lindsay bowed her head and let him drape the necklace around her.

Matt raised his hand in oath, and the three of them copied him.

"I am honor bound to protect my Kingdom. To ensure the prosperity of her people, to keep the peace of the nations, to remember the needy and guide the Realm into a state of contentment and humanism. This I swear to uphold." Their four voices mixed together as they pledged. Gavin felt the weight of responsibility on him, and he didn't mind it that much. So long as Michael was beside him he could do anything.

The crowd cheered and toasted their glasses to the new couple and King. Gavin squeezed Michael's hand and looked over at his husband. He looked regal and perfect. It was more than anything Gavin could have hoped for, and as he looked into Michael's eyes and shared a warm smile, he knew that he would have his happily ever after.

"I love you," they both spoke at the same time and giggled.

Yeah. Just like a cliche princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for putting up with me and for reading this story the whole way through. I never expected it to be this well received and every comment I get makes me giddy with happiness. You all are so kind. Love and Hugs. 
> 
>  
> 
> NEXT UP: Part 3 of my Teeth Series. (It's vampires, so if you like that junk head over there)


End file.
